Gone but not Forgotten
by Heartbreakgirl
Summary: Matt and Jeff Hardy grew up thinking they where the only hardys. But what happens when they meet twins girls who look almost exactly like them? First multichapter.
1. Prolouge

At the New Hope Hospital, room 112, sat two parents holding their newborn twin girls. The mother was holding a girl with a small black tuft of hair on top of her head. She also had the prettiest green eyes her mother had ever seen. The father was holding the other girl. She had a tiny amount of hair on her head and dark blue eyes. The mother was feeling sad because she knew that she would have to give them up because times were tough and they couldn't take care of them. The father was overwhelmed with joy because he finally had his two baby girls that he had been waiting for over nine months for.

"Gil," the women said. Gilbert looks over to her. "You know what we have to do"

He stands there for a minute, and then he says, "Right" before he looks down at the girl with tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Four days later, Gilbert and Ruby were sitting at the kitchen table with the social worker, April Summers, looking at possible families for the girls. Two and a half hours later, they had picked the Winchester family for the girls. As they waited for Matt and Jeff to get home, the made up a lie to tell them. They decided to tell them that the babies had died. They both look up as a car pulls into the driveway. A two year old Matt and a came bounding into the house. Gilbert's parents came walking in behind them. They looked worried because they knew that Ruby and Gilbert had to give up the girls to a better life.

Matt looked around, trying to find the babies. When he didn't see them, he walked over to his mother and asked, "Where babies?" Ruby looked at Gilbert and then back at Matt. The grandparents had already left and Jeff was in the living room playing with his stuffed animals. Gilbert got the hint and went to get Jeff from the living room. Once he got back, Ruby looked at the boys and says, "The babies are gone sweetie." Matt looked at her and asked "Where?"

Before she can say anything, Gilbert says, "The babies died at birth." She turns around and gives him the evil eye. When she turned back around, Matt was hugging Jeff and they both had tears in there eyes. When Ruby sees this, she goes to hug and comfort them. Gilbert, feeing guilty, walks out to the porch to think. After about five minutes, Ruby comes out onto the porch after having put the kids to bed. She sits next to Gilbert on the porch swing.

"The boys cried themselves to sleep. You shouldn't have told them right away." Ruby told Gilbert. Gilbert doesn't say anything, he just sat there. For the next twenty minutes, they sat on the porch thinking about how their baby girls were going to grow up with their new family.


	2. Just my Imagination

Nineteen years later, Raye-Anne and Emma Winchester were walking through the halls of Kenwood High School, walking toward their last class of the day. They where catching each other up on their day.

"I hate Mrs. Porter so much!" Emma exclaimed. Raye-Anne looked over at her sister in amusement and asked, "What did she do now?" "She found out about something that Morgan Fox did but she blamed me for it! So now I have to tell Mom and Dad that I have to stay after school on Thursday."

Raye-Anne looked over at Emma when they got to Spanish class and asked, "What did Morgan do?" Emma was irate as she declared, "Morgan egged the football captain's house. Then she spread a rumor that I did it!" Everyone in the school knew that Emma couldn't stand Gary Richards, the star football captain. So it wasn't hard to believe that she would something like that.

Raye-Anne went to say something but the bell rang. They had to get to their seats so that the teacher, Mr. Vega, wouldn't yell at them.

* * *

Later on that day, Emma and Raye-Anne were sitting in the living room. Emma was doing her chemistry homework and Raye-Anne was watching 13 Ghosts. "Would you turn that off?" Emma demanded. Her sister rolled her eyes, but continued to watch it. They were waiting for their parents, Evan and Angela Winchester, to get home from work. An hour passed before they heard a car door shut. When their parents walked into the house, they said hi to Emma and Raye-Anne and walked into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Angela looked at Evan and asked, "Do you think we should tell them?" Evan looked up from his paper and says, "I think they should find out for themselves." Angela went to say something but then shut her mouth as she went about making dinner.

* * *

A few days later, the twins were sitting at home in their room on Friday night, both bored out of their minds. They had met the new kid at school, Elana Philips, that day. Emma was so bored that she started to randomly flip through channels. Raye-Anne told her to stop when she got to channel 64. As they watched, a guy with purple and green hair was waiting in the ring for his opponent to come out. Raye-Anne went to say something but then his opponent, Edge, came out.

Emma and Raye-Anne watched in amazement as Jeff climbed onto one of the turnbuckles and did a move known as the Swanton Bomb. After Jeff got done celebrating, a guy with black hair and multiple tattoos, including a Pepsi icon tattoo, attacked him. As the guy was attacking Jeff, another guy with black hair and purple wrestling pants came out and attacked the guy.

Once it cuts to commercials, Emma turned to Raye-Anne, speechless. Raye-Anne sat there in amazement. Eventually, Raye said, "Is it just my imagination or did that Jeff Hardy guy kind of look like you?" Emma laid back down on the bed and said, "Umm, Raye, that wasn't your imagination. I saw it to." The room was silent for a few minute before Emma spoke.

"Now that you mention it, that one dude with the black hair and purple pants kind of looked like you." They continued to talk about this till they came to a conclusion. They figured out they had been lied to all there lives. That night before they went to bed, they went downstairs to ask their parents about it.


	3. Learning the History

Raye-Anne and Emma were sulking in their room after the conversation with their "Parents". They had just told them that they had been adopted when they were just two months old. But they wouldn't tell them who their real parents were.

"Why would they do that to us?" Emma said as she held back a sob. Raye-Anne looked over at her as she said this. Once she saw Emma near tears, she walked over to her and sat on the bed. Emma turns around and hugs her twin. As Emma cried, Raye-Anne stroked her shoulder length blond hair in comfort.

* * *

Later on that night, after Emma had cried herself to sleep, Raye snuck down downstairs to get herself a glass of water. She stopped when she heard her "Father" on the phone." I know what I'm doing….No I'm not going to do that…. I don't care if we had a deal…. Well you can forget it, I'm out." With that, her father slammed the phone on the receiver and headed toward the door.

Raye quickly headed back upstairs to her shared room with Emma and falls asleep.

* * *

The next day, their parents got up to go to work at eight am. The girls didn't wake up till noon. They were woken with a start by the phone ringing. Emma woke up first and ran downstairs and answered it. "Hello?" she asked without looking at the caller id. "Hey Babe" "Hey Zeke." As she was talking on the phone with her boyfriend, her sister walked in the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, before I forget, my dad wanted me to ask you if you and your sister wanted to go to a live Smackdown event with me and him." Emma looked at her sister and said "Zeke wanted to know if we wanted to go to a Smackdown event with him and his dad." Raye looks thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "It sounds like fun. We just got to ask our parents first."

"Okay. Cool." Emma said to Raye. Then she said to Zeke, "That's cool. We'll go, but we have to ask mom and dad first." "That's cool." he says. Just then she hears his father yelling in the background. "Hey babe, I got to go before my father blows a fuse." "Okay, I'll see you at school on Monday." "Bye" "Bye, I love you." Emma said. It was silent for a few seconds before he said, "I love you too." That is when he hung up the phone.

* * *

Two days later, at school, Emma and Raye-Anne were waiting for the bell to ring when Zeke walked up to them, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek. "I've got the tickets!" Zeke says happily. Emma squealed with excitement as she hugged him. Raye-Anne laughed at her sisters' excitement as they walked to class.

Later on that same day, when they were at home doing homework in their room. Emma still refused to talk to their parents. After they got done with their homework they went to Zeke's house to watch some Smackdown DVD's. By the end of the movies, they were excited to go the live Smackdown event in two weeks. Once they got home, they went to sleep and dreamt of becoming WWE divas.

* * *

Authors note:

I am not doing this fanfic on my own. I have the help of my two friends, Stephanie and Andrew. Without them, mostly Steph, I wouldn't have Zeke or Emma. A big shout out to those two.

As the story is concerned, be patient with me, it takes me a day or two to post due to outside stuff.

Anyway, keep on reading and reviewing.

Heartbreak girl


	4. Sight of Someone New

Just so you know:

*************= time skip

**Bold = pov switch**

Two weeks later, Zeke, Emma, and Raye-Anne were in Zeke's red Mustang on their way to the live Smackdown event. "What do you think will happen on Smackdown tonight?" Emma asked Zeke. He shrugged as they got into the parking lot. Zeke's father was a rich man who owned a business that made billboards for other businesses. But he could have a nasty temper sometimes.

"I have no idea what will happen but I hope it is something exciting." Raye-Anne says as she gets out of the car. "I don't really know what will happen either, but I'm glad my dad got us front row tickets." Zeke said as they got in line.

About Ten minutes pass before they arrive at their front row seat. They got a pretzel and other snack items while waiting for the lights to dim for the show. By the time the pyro went off, they had eaten all their snacks and used the restroom. After the pyro had gone off, Emma went to say something to Raye-Anne, but then music and a big guy with tattoos on both arms, one around his belly button, and one shaped like a dragon on his back came out.(*Cough-Batista-Cough*) He had a microphone in his hand as he slipped into the ring. The whole crowd was loudly booing him, including Raye-Anne, Emma and Zeke.

"People look at me differently after what I did to Rey Mysterio, but guess what? I don't care if they do or not…." Batista continued talking as Emma toned him out. When the crowd cheered, she looked up just in time to see Rey Mysterio running to the ring.

* * *

"What do you think will happen next?" Raye-Anne asked in excitement. They had just seen Kane and Rey Mysterio Versus Batista and Mike Knox in which Kane and Mysterio won. Emma laughed at her normally calm sister's excitement as they waited for Zeke to return for the bathroom. They talked and laughed as they waited.

****Zeke's P.O.V. ****

**I was walking down the hallway to get backstage so that I could find Rey and congratulate him on a successful match. I go to turn the corner and run right into Shannon Moore. "Sorry Shannon." "Oh, hey Zeke!" Shannon says excitedly. "Hey. I am looking for Rey; do you think he would be in his locker room?" Shannon shrugged before he said, "You should stay back here for the show." I looked at him and said "I would love to but I'm here with my girlfriend and her sister so I have to get back to the seats." I waved by to Shannon as we walked away from each other.**

****Back to Normal P.O.V. ** **

When Zeke got back to his seat, Raye and Emma where laughing at something. "Hey Babe." Zeke said. Emma looked up and asked, "What took so long?" Raye nodded her head in agreement as Zeke took his seat. "There was a long line." Zeke explained. They nod as Vickie Guerrero and Eric Escobar both came out. They all rolled their eyes as she introduced him to the crowd. After they did their thing, they went backstage. Then the jackass C.M. Punk comes out and started to rant about how he is straight edge and how that made him better. Matt and Jeff Hardy, tired of his bragging, rush the ring to start their match.

Everything was going great in the match for the Hardys until Jeff got up on the top turn buckle for a Swanton. Matt was on the ring apron beating Eric Escobar up and CM Punk was lying on his back on the mat right where he was supposed to be. Jeff looked out into the crowd. When he did, a surprising sight met his eyes. A girl with shoulder length blond hair with purple highlights [Emma], and a girl with long black done back into a ponytail [Raye-Anne] and his friend Zeke. As he sat there staring at the girls, CM Punk got up off the mat and knocked him off the top turnbuckle and onto the mat. Once Jeff was on the mat, CM punk applied the Anaconda vise to make him submit. After Jeff tapped, the ref rang the bell. CM Punk and Eric Escobar celebrated and left, Jeff started to freak in the ring due to what he had saw.

Raye-Anne, Emma, and Zeke headed for the backstage area, when Zeke remembers that he forgot the passes in his car. The girls wait at the concession stand while Zeke runs to his car to get the passes.

* * *

I am sorry about the late post. My net was down and a virus kept eating my work. Hopefully it won't happen again.

Like I said, Read and Review, cause reviews are like yummy cookies to me.

P.S. If you like CM Punk, I am sorry but I think he is mean and a jackass.


	5. Unforgettable Moment

Once Zeke had gotten the backstage passes from the car, they all went backstage. They showed the guard at the door their passes and went inside. They wandered around the halls for about five minutes before the heard a voice calling out to them. "Hey Dude!" They all turned around to see Rey Mysterio running up to them. "Hey Rey, I was looking for you after your match." "Yeah, I know. Shannon told me that you where." Rey then noticed that Raye and Emma where standing behind Zeke. "Who are they?" Rey asked Zeke, motioning to Raye and Emma. "Oh! This is my girlfriend Emma and her Sister Raye-Anne." Zeke said as Rey shook both of their hands. After talking for a few more minutes, they all head back to the locker room.

As they were walking to the locker room, Mysterio wanted them to meet some of the other superstars. When they walked into the room, they spotted five people in a group. One guy had the ECW championship hoisted up on his shoulder and he was talking to a guy with black spiky hair. Next to them was a guy that had the WWE championship on his shoulder, military like buzz cut and blue eyes. He was talking to a guy with a face that looked like it got smashed in with a frying pan and another guy with wavy shoulder length hair. The man with the ECW championship noticed Rey and the group, so he waves them over. "Hi guys." He says.

The guy with the weird looking face saw them. "Who's this?" Rey looked at them, and says, "You guys already know Zeke. This is his girlfriend Emma and her sister Raye-Anne." The guys seemed impressed with them, so then Mysterio looks at Raye-Anne and Emma and says. "Just so you know, the guys are Evan Bourne, Christian, John Cena, Randy Orton, and John Morrison." They all shook hands and started to talk about random things. Just as the conversation got into full swing, Matt and Jeff Hardy walk in.

****Jeff Hardy P.O.V.****

**Matt and I were bored after the show, so we decided to go walk around backstage. Once we got to the catering, we spotted Rey, Zeke and those two girls from earlier. "Matt." I said, trying to bring his focus away from his call. Matt looked at me and held up an index finger. He quickly said good-bye to his girlfriend Lita and then he hung up.**

"**What Jeff?" He asked like some snobby rich kid. I quiet the urge to slap him as I point to Rey's group. "Dude those are the girls I saw earlier." Matt looked around and asked, "Where?" "Over by Zeke, Numb Nuts." I said as I rolled my eyes. Matt gave me a dirty look before he looked over where Zeke was standing with the two girls, Mysterio, Cena, Morrison, Orton, Evan Bourne and Christian. Matt stood there staring at the girl with black hair. The girls where talking and laughing with Evan and Morrison. Mysterio was talking with Zeke, while Cena and Orton where talking to Christian. The blond laughed at something Evan said and the black haired one laughed at Morrison and then he put his arm around her shoulders. Matt looked at me and said, "I think we should go meet them. That girl with the black hair looks like me." I agreed with Matt and we headed over to the group.**

**Once we reached the group of people, I said hi to everyone. Zeke introduced us to the girls. "Matt, Jeff, this is my girlfriend Emma and her sister Raye-Anne." We shook there hands and joined in the conversation.**

**Back to 3rd Person**

Once Raye-Anne and Emma met Matt and Jeff, the twins, Zeke, Mysterio, and Cena decide to go to Mysterio's locker room. On the way they run into Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, and Randy Orton. "Hey Guys." Cena said as they walked over to them. After introducing the girls to Legacy, Ted Dibiase (JERK!) started to hit on Emma, not realizing she was Zeke's girlfriend.

Cody and Randy were fooling around with Cena and Zeke, while Raye and Mysterio were talking. They stood around for about ten minutes before they decide to go to Mysterio's locker room. Before they walk away, Emma grabs Ted's arm and gets it off her shoulder. Ted gives her an evil look. "Aren't you married?" He doesn't answer, so she laughs before she continues. "If I were you, I would keep that in your pants." Ted just glares at the back of her head as she walks away. After she is out of sight, he hears snickering from behind him, so he turns around. One he turns around, he sees that Cody and Randy are trying to hold in their laughter. Ted rolls his eye at them before he says, "It's not funny." Cody and Randy stopped snickering, and looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Ted realized that they where not going to stop anytime soon, so he sighs in anger and walks away.

Later that night, Raye-Anne and Emma sit in Rey's locker room while Zeke, Cena, and Mysterio where in catering. Growing fidgety by the silence, Emma speaks. "Don't you think it's awkward that we were talking to people that look almost exactly like us?" Emma asks, breaking the silence. Raye-Anne nods her head before she says, "They were looking at us weird too." "I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't. You even said so yourself that they look almost exactly like us." They sat in silence again for a few minutes before they where startled by the door opening. Zeke, Mysterio and Cena chuckle at the girls as they walk in. "Hey guys, we have to leave so we can beat curfew." "Okay, come on Emma." "I'm coming"

* * *

The next day, Evan and Anglia Winchester were at work and Raye-Anne was hogging the phone because she was talking to John Morrison. Emma was bored out of her mind, so she was randomly flipping through the channels on the TV in the living room when the doorbell rings. She heard Raye-Anne shout across the house for her to get the door, so she yelled back, "I'm getting it! Don't nag me women." After she yelled this, she never heard Raye-Anne's answer, for she had opened the door and was shocked at who she saw there. She thought he was out of her life forever.

"What are you doing here Michael?"

* * *

Author's note:

I am sorry it took so long for this chapter. So much stuff has been going on. I hope you like the cliff hanger because the next chap is worth it.

Just to clear up some stuff, the Michael she is talking to is Michael Corinthos from general hospital. But to be clear, this is not a general hospital crossover. Just some characters might pop in. And Raye-Anne and Emma live in New York, nowhere near port Charles.

I will have the next chap soon. Please keep the good reviews coming and you might see an angel in the next one.


	6. Disaster at the Mall

Chapter 6: Disaster at the Mall

"I came to see you. And I came to give you this." Michael said as he held out a heart shaped silver locket that was on a silver chain. There were tiny red gems on the outlining of the heart and it had a cursive E & M in the middle. Emma had given it back to him before she had left Port Charles.

"Michael...I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just take the locket back."

"Michael, I gave it back for a reason. I knew that I was moving away from Port Charles. My parents thought that there was too much crime and with your father being the mob boss Sonny Corinthos, my parents didn't think it was the best that we should be dating."

Michael opened his mouth to say something but they both heard Raye-Anne shout something from upstairs. "Michael, I have to go." With that being said, Emma shut the door in Michael's face

_***************************************************************************_

Raye-Anne was on her bed when Emma came up. Her cell phone was half across the room. Raye-Anne was dancing around her and Emma's shared room like a girl under a spell. Emma watches her sister for a few minutes before speaking.

"Raye-Anne, what are you doing?" Emma asked, amused that her sister was acting like that.

"You know Shannon Moore right?" Raye-Anne asked excitedly. She had a crush on the prince of punk.

"Yeah I remember him. Wasn't he that one that was hanging out with Zeke and Rey Mysterio? I don't see why you're so excited though."

"He and Zeke invited us to the mall for some shopping and lunch." Raye-Anne stares dreamily at her Shannon poster.

"Ummm, Raye-Anne. I thought you were obsessing over John Morrison. What happened with him?" Emma asked

"I can like both of them. Why can't I sis?" *She turns her puppy dog eyes on Emma.

"I never said you couldn't like both of them. And do I really have to tell you every time that you do your puppy dog eyes at me that it doesn't work? You should know by now that it doesn't."

"I can try, can't I?" Raye-Anne said with a mischievous grin. "They want us there as soon as we can get there."

"Well then all I have to do is go put on my makeup and then we can go." Emma told her sister as she walked to the bathroom.

Raye-Anne and Emma were soon walking into the mall trying to spot Shannon Moore and Zeke.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Emma asked her sister.

"Not yet." Raye-Anne says as she stands on a chair.

"Do you really have to stand on a chair Raye? You could be a little more conspicuous you know." Emma said, looking up at her sister.

"It's completely safe sis." Raye-Anne said as the chair wobbled. She lets out a shriek as she fell, right on top of Shannon.

"Well I guess we know where they are now." Emma declared, laughing as she helped her sister and Shannon up off the floor.

Raye-Anne apologized over and over to Shannon. She felt so bad for falling on him.

"I'm okay. Really. That didn't hurt at all." Shannon told her laughing the entire time. Soon both Zeke and Emma joined in and Raye-Anne turned bright red from embarrassment.

"SO what have we got planned today, Z and Shan?" Raye-Anne said as they walked around the mall.

"Actually, we were just planning on walking around and then getting something to eat for lunch." Zeke told the girls as he put his arm around Emma's shoulder before he kissed her cheek.

"That's no fun." Raye-Anne looks to her sister with a look she knew meant shopping trip.

"Raye-Anne told me that we were going to go shopping. What happened to doing that?" Emma asked giving her boyfriend her puppy dog eyes that she knew that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, fine. You guys win. Let's go shopping." Zeke said as Raye-Anne squealed.

"Were do you think we should go first?" Emma asked her sister with an excited look on her face.

_*************************************************************************_

Two hours later, the group can be seen eating lunch in the food court. A mountain of bags and packages were stacked next to their table.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Try not to leave without me." Emma told the group as she got up from the table.

Raye-Anne, Zeke and Shannon nod. Shannon and Raye-Anne get into a fight with French fries. Zeke watches the two, before being dragged into the fry war.

Meanwhile, Emma was washing her hands after she went to the bathroom. She thought she saw something in the mirror but she thought it was just her imagination so she ignored it. She dried her hands and went to walk out of the bathroom but a hand shot out and covered her mouth. It muffled her scream but then she noticed that there was a cloth underneath her nose and when she breathed in she realized that the cloth had chloroform on it. The last thing she did was drop her cell phone on the ground before she passed out.

Back out at the food court, Raye-Anne, Zeke and Shannon realized that it was taking Emma a long time in the bathroom so Raye-Anne told the guys that she was going to go check and see what was taking her sister so long.

Raye-Anne enters the bathroom and calls out for her sister. She sees a glint of blue under the sink. She reaches down and picks up the cell phone. She lets out a gasps as she recognized the phone. She knew her sister never left her phone alone. She rushes back to Shannon and Zeke.

"Umm, guys. We have a slight problem." Raye-Anne says in a rush. They guys look over and see the look of horror on her face so they both rush over to see what's wrong.

Raye-Anne held up her sisters' cell phone. "She never leaves this anywhere, and I can't find her in the bathroom." Raye-Anne looks on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"What do you mean you can't find her in the bathroom? That was the last place she went." Zeke said. Raye-Anne and Emma never told him about the whole Michael thing in Port Charles, so he didn't even know about him.

"I. Can't. Find. Her." Raye-Anne says with an angry tone.

"I realize this but there is no other place she could have gone without us noticing. The bathroom is right to the side of us, so we would have seen her walk out of the bathroom in the first place." Zeke told her in an equally angry tone. Shannon sensed that there was going to be an argument, so he suggested that they look around for her.

Raye-Anne and Zeke agree. They each take a different section of the mall. After another two hours of searching. They all meet back at the food court.

"Did you two find any sign of her?" Zeke asked, panicking slightly.

Raye-Anne and Shannon shake their head in a no fashion. Raye-Anne was on the verge of tears. "We need to call the cops." Said Shannon.

"Yeah, we do. We have to find my sister." Raye-Anne said, finally breaking down. Shannon put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her as she cried.

Raye-Anne was taken home by Zeke and Shannon. Once she was home, Raye-Anne locked herself in her room and sobbed into her pillow.

_*************************************************************************_

When Emma woke up, she found herself tied to a chair. She looked around and noticed that she was in a basement but the lights were off so she couldn't see that well, She did see a little window on one of the walls but it was small and it was kind of high up. She sat there and listened for a minute before she heard footsteps upstairs. The basement door opened and down came Michael.

"Michael, where are we? And why am I tied to a chair?" Emma asked in a shaky voice.

"I can't tell you were we are. I would but then you would try to escape."

"Michael, why did you kidnap me?" Emma asked with a shaky voice while tears were running down her cheeks.

"If you really want me to answer your question." Michael said, walking towards her, "Then, you are going to have to call you new 'boyfriend' Zeke is it? And say that the relationship is over and that you never what to see him again."

"Michael, I can't do that. I love him. I can't break his heart like that." Emma said, barely getting it out before she started to sob. Michael just stood there and watched her with an emotionless expression.

"If you want to get out of here then you're going to have to." Michael said before he turned to walk back up the stairs, leaving Emma to cry.

_**********************************************************************************_

Raye-Anne stares at the ceiling on their living room with a blank expression. Zeke was sitting next to her with his head in his hands. Shannon had been gone for a couple of hours but neither of them noticed. They were too focused on trying not to start sobbing again. Raye-Anne had stopped answering her cell and was not as energetic as before.

There was a knock on the door but neither of them got up and answered it. Someone knocked on the door a few seconds later, so Raye-Anne grudgingly go up to go answer it.

Once she got to the door, she opened it and peered outside but she didn't see anyone so she shut the door and turned around. What she saw next scared the living daylights out of her. There standing in the middle of her living room was a man in a trench coat. He had slightly spiky brown hair and blue eyes. His face showed no emotion, which Raye-Anne thought was strange. The thing that scared her most was what he said.

"I know where you can find her."

*******************************************************************

Authors Note and Apology:

WWE-Little-Angel and I, The Heartbreak Girl, would like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I lost the notebook that held the original, got a new computer, which deleted the old file. Health concerns also stopped me from asking Angel for help. Please do not be too mad.

Now a word from WWE-Little-Angel:

Yeah, Ummm, plz don't be mad at us. We would have gotten this chapter up much sooner, but as Heartbreak girl already said, we kind of had problems. Plus she was dealing with graduating and things, so she didn't have much time. I on the other hand was busy taking care of my sick mother because my father was out of town. She's okay now, so hopefully we can get the next one up faster than last time.

So please review and subscribe. If you do, we might send you some yummy cookies. :)


	7. Searching for the lost

Chapter 7:

Searching for the lost

"Who are you?" Raye-Anne demanded after a few moments after spotting the stranger in her house.

"I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord."

Raye looks at Zeke with a look that asked if this guy was crazy. "An angel huh? If you're an angel, then I am a cat." Raye-Anne said.

Castiel didn't even smile; He just stood there with that same emotionless look on his face.

Raye raised an eyebrow and walks over to Castiel. She studies him for a moment. "So you're an angel. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to help look for Emma."

"How do you know my sister/girlfriend?" Zeke and Raye said at the same time.

"Sam and Dean talk about them almost all the time." Castiel told them.

"What do you know about our cousins?" Emma and Raye didn't know that Sam and Dean along with their Uncle where hunters.

"They were doing a hunt not far from here when they got find of Emma being taken. They asked me to come and check in on you." Castiel said with a straight face.

Raye-Anne looks from Castiel to Zeke and back again, wondering if this man in her house was truly sane.

"Are you insane?" Raye asked him as she walked around him while Zeke sat there and watched the two of them.

"No, I am quite sane." Said Castiel as he watches Raye circle around him. "Why are you doing that?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you hiding a weapon or something. No one just comes into a house saying that they can help find my missing sister as if it's the end of the world." Raye said as she continued to walk around him.

"I was asked by Sam and Dean to help you locate Emma." Castiel responds as if it happened every day.

"If you really did know where my girlfriend was then you wouldn't still be here. You would be out getting her back from whoever took her." Zeke said, looking straight at Castiel.

Castiel looks at Zeke and just blinks. "Why are you angry with me? I have done nothing wrong."

"I'm angry at you because you should be out getting my girlfriend and standing there talking to us." Zeke told him as he stood up.

"I can take you to your cousins. They know where she is and what has gotten her" Castiel said to Raye in an unemotional voice.

"If you are then I'm coming too. This is my girlfriend we're talking about." Zeke said, stealing a glance at Raye.

Raye nods and looks at Castiel. "So how will you get us there?"

"This way." Castiel says as he walks up to them and puts his two fingers on their foreheads.

_~Line Break~_

Raye and Zeke gasp as they are teleported to where Sam and Dean are. "A seedy hotel room, really?" Raye mumbles to herself. Sam and Dean knew they were coming so they didn't say anything.

Raye spots Sam and goes over to him. "Hey cousin." She then looks at Dean and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you munchkin." Dean said, jokingly while he pointed at her with a smile on his face.

Raye smiles back and hugs Dean. He was her favorite cousin because he had taught her how to pick locks and how to handle a gun, something her parents absolutely forbade her to do.

"What about me?" Sam asks with his arms wide open for a hug.

Raye goes over and hugs Sam. Sam and her had a more brother and sister bond then a cousinly one. He had been the voice of reason when Dean would try to get her to do something stupid as a kid.

"So, what's up Zeke?" Dean asked, trying to get him to talk. He didn't really like him that much because he was protective of the girls, but he didn't like seeing him like that.

"Where is Emma?" Zeke asked in a serious tone. His eyes show that he was not in the mood to kid around.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and Sam opened his mouth to say something when Zeke's phone rang. He looked down at it and answered it almost immediately.

"Emma." He said breathlessly. The other three exchanged glances as Raye turned around and told him to put it on speaker.

"Hey Zeke." Emma said in a shaky voice. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Are you OK sis?" Raye asked worriedly. Tears are fresh in her dark brown eyes.

"No." Emma sniffled after she said this. She was aware that Michael was standing there watching her as she talked. She just had to watch what she said.

"Who took you?" Raye and Zeke said at the same time.

Emma sniffled before she responded. "Michael." She said as she snuck a glance at him. He didn't do anything. He just sat there and stared.

"Your Ex?" Raye asked before she could think. Zeke gave her an evil look.

"Yeah, my ex. But it can't be him. He's not acting like the Michael I used to know."

"What do you mean Em?" Raye asks. She only called Emma that when she wanted to calm her down.

"I don't know. He's just acting like he's possessed or something." Emma barely got that out before she started crying again.

Raye-Anne is near tears herself. She could not stand the sound of her sister crying.

"Raye I'm scared." Emma said, not knowing that Sam and Dean were in the room with Raye and Zeke.

"I know sis. I know." Raye says before breaking down. Sam comforts her as Dean speaks up. "Hi Emma."

"Dean?" Emma asks, not believing her ears.

"Yeah it's me. Brain-bucket's here too." Brain-bucket is what Dean called Sam around Emma because Sam was smart.

"Hey Sammy." Emma said through her tears. She was the only one, besides Raye, that was allowed to call him that. He only put up with it when Dean said it because he was his older brother.

"Emma, how is your Ex different? What is he doing?" Dean asks seriously.

"He's just acting different. He's not himself. He's usually all smiley and wanting to cuddle with me. The Michael I dated wouldn't kidnap me just to get me to break up with my current one." Emma said as she watched Michael with tears in her eyes.

"Does he have to go away real fast like every so often?" Sam asked after he had calmed down Raye.

"Do you mean leave the room real quick?" Emma asked, partly calmed down.

"Yeah. Well, does he?" Dean and Sam both waited for her answer. Raye and Zeke look really confused.

"Yeah. Guys, Michael's looking at me really weird. I'm kind of scared." Emma told them as Michael began to slowly walk towards her.

"Stay strong Emma, we will get you back." Zeke and Raye said. Dean and Sam look like they are trying to figure something out.

"How am I supposed to when the guy I used to know has kidnapped me?" Emma asked, almost having a panic attack. Michael just kept walking towards her.

"You gotta stay calm babe." Zeke said as he sensed the panic in her voice. Sam and Dean were still looking like they were trying to figure something out.

"Zeke, I can't stay calm. Michael just keeps walking towards me and he hasn't said a word since he-" Emma was cut off when Michael took the phone from her.

"Emma?" Raye and Zeke asked. Zeke looks ready to break his phone into teeny tiny plastic and computer pieces.

"Guys!" Emma yelled. On the other end, all Sam, Dean, Raye and Zeke heard was Emma yell before the line went dead.

Raye glares at the phone and grabs it from Zeke's hand. She throws it against the wall, which shatters it.

"Damn it!" She shouted as Dean grabbed her so she couldn't destroy anything else.

Raye doesn't fight her cousin. Zeke looks ready to murder someone. Dean looks at Sam. "You thinking, what I am thinking?"

"Yup." Sam nods.

"It sounds like either a shifter or a skin walker." Dean said.

Sam just nodded his head as he walked over to his laptop. Zeke and Raye still look confused and angry.

"What are you two talking about?" Raye asked. Sam and Dean nodded at each other before the sat them down and told them about hunting.

_**********************************************************************************_

So, this is WWE-Little-Angel. I know the story is kind of off track but it will get back to the original storyline when she gets rescued.

*Shoves Angel out of the way* Heartbreakgirl here. We will get back to the main storyline after the mystery of Michael is revealed. If you want this, you must review.

*glares and shoves back* Anyway *smiles* If you review then you might get a virtual hug! :)

*Shoves back* This is my fic, Angel.

Yeah well I'm helping with it Heartbreakgirl. You're lucky I like you otherwise I would kick your ass.

It was my idea, Angel.

Okay whatever. We should probably just go and let them review. We're kind of rambling.

*Starts to walk away* Your the rambler.

*sighs and shakes head* Anyway. Plz review. You know you want to. :)


	8. Fight for the finish

Chapter 8:

Fight for the finish

Raye and Zeke look at Sam and Dean with stunned expressions after the explanation they had gotten.

"Zeke, are we dreaming? Pinch me would you." Raye asked after a moment of silence. Raye yelps as Zeke does pinch her. "Ok, not dreaming. "

"Are you guys serious?" Raye asked them after she gave Zeke a dirty look.

"Why yes we are serious Raye. Why do you think our dad kept himself away from the family?" Dean said as he took a swig of a beer he had grabbed earlier.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe it was cuz he didn't want to be around. How should I know?" Raye asked as she shook her head.

Dean scoffs. "Dad was a man that always wanted to protect his family." Sam nods but doesn't say anything.

"You know what? Whatever. I don't care." Raye says as she gets up and walks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks

"Away from you!" Raye shouts as she slams the door and walks outside.

Dean looks at Sam and Zeke. "Is she ok? I never knew Raye to lose it like that."

Sam looks at Dean. "Dean she just had her sister kidnapped. Then she gets a call finding out that her 'ex-boyfriend' has kidnapped her but he's not acting like himself. Would you be able to stay calm at a time like this?" Sam asked his brother seriously.

"You got a point. I am just worried that she will go off on her own to get her sister back. Whatever has her sister is likely to be violent." Dean said with a sage like nod.

"Dean when did you get so smart?" Sam asked his brother.

"I always have been." Dean says as he throws away his beer bottle.

"Uh huh. I'll take your word for it." Sam tells him, smiling like an idiot.

"So what do we do now?" Zeke said seriously. He was always the level headed one.

"We go find out where Raye went." Dean said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Zeke goes to looks outside for Raye while Sam and Dean talked about how they were going to rescue Emma. He comes back in a state of panic.

"Guys, I can't find her."

"What?" They both said in unison. "She didn't." Said Sam.

"I think she did." Dean said.

Sam and Dean comb every inch of the hotel, but can't find Raye. "Son of a bitch!" yelled Dean as he kicked the wall of their room.

"Dean! We'll find her! You just gotta calm down!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"I can't calm down. One of our cousins is in the hands of a monster and the other is walking into it!"

"Okay fine! Let's go get her then!" Sam told him as he began to walk out the door.

Dean and Zeke follow. Dean looks ready to kill and so does Zeke.

_~Line Break~_

Meanwhile, Raye is walking around trying to find out where her sister is. Her feet took her to an abandoned warehouse in the older part of town. She peers into one of the windows that weren't boarded up. She tries to sneak inside once she thinks it's clear.

Emma is looking around with tears in her eyes when she sees a familiar tuft of black hair. She tries to yell out her sister's name but Michael had put a gag in her mouth before he left last time.

Raye hears the muffled sounds coming from the back room. She made her way there, only to be pushed back by Michael. He pointed the knife at Raye as she tries to tackle him. She screams in pain as the dagger digs into her shoulder.

Emma hears the scream and quickly shouts her sister's name but it's muffled by the gag.

Raye and Michael get into a harsh fight with their fists a feet. Raye is hit hard in the head. She is stunned and doesn't see him grab the knife that Raye had taken from her shoulder before the fight. He gets close to her and stabs her in the gut. She grunts and falls to the floor.

Sam, Dean, and Zeke come in right at that moment.

"Raye!" They all shout in unison.

Sam and Dean get to work trying to kill the creature as Zeke checks on Raye. She is out cold and really pale.

"Raye? Raye! C'mon. You gotta wake up." Zeke said in a panic as he tried to wake her up.

Raye coughs and shivers. The knife was still in her gut. She has lost a fair amount of blood. "Emma, backroom." She said weakly before passing out again.

"Shit!" Zeke shouted. He was torn between staying with Raye and making sure she didn't die and going to go get Emma.

Sam and Dean kill the beast and rush over to Raye and Zeke. "How is she doing?" Sam asked in concern.

"She just passed out again. I gotta go find Emma. I'll be back." Zeke tell them as he gets up and goes to look for her.

Emma was tied up in the back room. She struggles against her bonds frantically. Sam and Dean tended to Raye as Zeke looked.

Zeke goes to the back room and sees Emma trying to get out of the chair that she was tied to.

Emma looks up as Zeke comes in. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she was so happy to see him. Zeke walks over and begins to untie Emma from the chair.

"Is Raye here?" Emma asked as soon as her mouth was free. She is concerned by the sounds of fighting she had heard.

"Um yeah. She's in the other room with Sam and Dean." Zeke answered looking a bit uncomfortable.

Emma looks concerned by what Zeke said. She rushed past him and into the main room. She skids to a halt at the sight before her.

"Oh god." She manages to get out before she bursts into tears. She turns around and buries her face in Zeke's chest.

Zeke comforts her. Dean looks up as they hear a groan from a storage closet nearby. He holds up his gun and walks toward it. He flings it open.

"Sam you might want to check this out."

Sam makes sure Raye is OK before walking over. He looks stunned when he saw Michael stumble out of the closet. Sam and Dean train their guns on him.

Emma is still crying into Zeke's chest so she doesn't do anything.

Michael freezes as he sees Sam and Dean with their guns. "Umm, what's all this about?" He asked. He had been unconscious during the whole time Emma had been there.

Emma hears Michael's voice and turns around. "Michael!" She shouts.

Michael looks at Emma and blinks. " Emma? What are you doing back at Port Charles?" He then notices Raye. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I was getting to ask you the same question." Dean interjects

"Aren't we in Port Charles? All I remember is getting hit in the head and that's it." Michael said.

"Michael, where were you when you when you got hit in the head?" Sam asked him.

"I was at home, getting ready for work." Micheal said.

Emma was standing across the room leaning on Zeke, resisting the urge to go over and hug Michael, who had the most heartbreaking look on his face.

"What happened?" Micheal asked again.

"Something attacked you, pretended to be you and then kidnapped my cousin. That's what happened!" Dean said barely being able to contain himself any longer.

"It wasn't me. I didn't attack my ex. I have too much respect for her." Michael said. Raye groans.

"Raye." Emma says breathlessly as she stands up straight and runs over to her sister.

Raye is out cold and icy to the touch. "We need to get her to a hospital." Said Sam.

Emma just nods as she looks down with her sister with tears in her eyes.

They rush her to the hospital. She is quickly taken into surgery to stitch up her wounds.

They all stayed in the waiting room while Raye was taken to surgery. Emma hadn't said a word since they got her. She just sat on one the chairs with her head on Zeke's shoulder staring at the wall in front of her with tears in her eyes.

_~Line Break~_

It was two hours before the doctor came out to see them. "Is anyone here for Ms Raye-Anne Winchester?"

"Yeah that'd be us." Sam says while standing up.

"Well, she suffered two stab wounds. One was to the gut, the other to the right shoulder. She also suffered a heavy blow to the head. She has a concussion and a slight case of amnesia. What happened, may I ask? Bad break up?"

"She was trying to get me. My ex kidnapped me and she didn't want to wait to get help. She was being stupid and reckless." Emma said speaking up for the first time since they got to the hospital.

"Well, I say she got off lucky. Her wounds aren't fatal and she should make a full recovery. It's up to you guys to help her with her memory."

Everyone nodded and Dean looked over at Emma who was nodding along with everyone else. She had tears in her eyes but when Dean looked at her he didn't see that usual spark that always seemed to be in her eyes.

Dean walks over and hugs Emma. "It's not your fault." He said to her as he comforts her.

As soon as he hugged her she burst into tears yet again. She was crying so hard she didn't notice Zeke and Sam walk up to them.

Sam, Dean, Michael and Zeke all enveloped Emma in a hug. They all felt her pain.

Emma doesn't even seem to notice that she has four guys hugging her at once.

"Do you want to go see her Em?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

Emma just nods. She's too depressed to say anything at the moment.

They take her to Raye's room. Raye is sleeping peacefully. The heart monitor beeped softly in the back ground. White bandages can be seen wrapped around her shoulder. Her black hair is everywhere. She had an IV in her arm that was giving her fluids and blood.

Emma sees this and stifles a sob before turning around and burying her face into someone's chest, which turned out to be Sam.

"She will be alright. She is a strong girl and will pull through." Said Sam. He looks up as he hears a throat being cleared nearby. Zeke is surprised to see who it is.

_~Line Break~_

*Looks at Angel* We did it again, didn't we?

Yup we did. *Smiles* I'm surprised that they haven't made like a riot or something against us for doing that.

Don't give them ideas, please. Maybe if they give us a lot of reviews, we can do at least one chapter without a cliffy.

Why would I want to give them ideas? *Smiles evilly*

*Back away slowly* Please review. If you review a lot, maybe Angel won't kill me.

*Laughs out loud* I'm not going to kill you. I was just kidding.

Right. Anyway, this has been you slightly lovable and stupidly crazy host, The Heartbreakgirl, signing off.

Yeah bye guys! Plz review. :) WWE-Little-Angel is outta here peeps! :)


	9. Finding out the Secret

Chapter 9:

Finding out the secret

"Matt? Jeff? What are you doing here?" Zeke asked when he realized who was at the door.

Jeff's arm was in a sling and his shoulder was bandaged. "I popped my shoulder out of place during my last match." Said Jeff as Matt looked at Emma.

Emma sensed someone watching her but she assumed it was either Zeke or one of her cousins.

" What are you doing here Zeke?" Matt asked Zeke after a few minutes. The curtain was around Raye's bed, so they did not know she was there.

"Um Raye." Zeke said as they all heard Emma sniffle.

Matt and Jeff look at each other confused. "Who?" Matt asked as he heard Emma sniffle. He goes over and gives her a hug without thinking about it.

"She's my sister." Emma says almost bursting into tears again.

Matt comforted Emma as Jeff looks at Zeke. "What happened man?"

"Emma's ex boyfriend kind of kidnapped her and Raye-Anne went off on her own to get Emma and got herself injured."

"Family does that." Jeff said as he goes over to the curtain that hid Raye and peeks in. He stares for a second and then looks at Matt. He looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Um Matt?" Jeff said with a hint of tension in his voice.

"Yes Jeff?" Matt looks up and raises an eyebrow. "What's up man? You look like you have seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah. There's a reason for that."

"And that is?" Matt said impatiently. He wondered why Jeff never got right to the point.

Jeff sighs impatiently. "Would you just get over here?"

Matt rolls his eyes and walks over to Jeff. "Now what is it?"

"Just look you moron." Jeff tells him.

Matt slaps Jeff's arm and looked at Emma. He saw the striking resemblance Raye had to him. He looks at Jeff as if asking if it was real. Jeff just nods his head.

"She looks just like me man. That's disturbing." Matt said as he then looked at Raye. He then looks from Jeff to Emma.

"And Emma looks like you." Matt told him after looking at them for a couple minutes.

"Dude, are you sure you're not our clones?" Jeff asked Emma in a half joking, half serious manner.

Emma didn't say anything. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Jeff asks and blinks. "How can you guys look like us?" Matt asked.

"How the freak should I know? It's not like I can just go back in time and figure it out." Emma snaps. Sam and Dean exchange glances because Emma is usually really sweet and calm.

"Em, chill out." Sam says as he puts a hand on her shoulder.

Emma just sighs angrily before pushing Sam's hand off her shoulder and walking out the door.

Matt, Jeff, Sam, Zeke and Dean watch Emma. "Is she OK?" Matt asked.

"Probably not. Listen I'm going to go after her." Zeke tells them as he walks out of the room.

Zeke follows Emma as she walks away. He is concerned for her. Emma hears him call her name but she ignores him.

"Emma, please wait up." Zeke calls out again as he tries to speed up to catch her.

"No." Emma tells him as she keeps walking, not even looking over her shoulders.

"Come on Em, please talk to me." Zeke says as he pulls in front of her.

"What Zeke?" Emma asks as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong? You are never this angry with people. Tell me what's wrong." He said in a soothing voice to calm her.

"Do you really have to ask me that? My sister is in the hospital because of me and Matt and Jeff keep asking me questions that I don't have the answers too." Emma told him.

Zeke pulls her into a hug. "Raye did what she did to protect you Em. And Matt and Jeff are just spooked that you and Raye look like them."

"I can't help the fact that we look like them. And if I hadn't gone to the bathroom at the mall when we went then none of this would have happened."

Zeke held her close. "Em, it's not your fault. Things happen in life that no one can control."

"Yeah it is my fault Zeke. No matter how hard you try you're not going to change my mind."

Zeke sighs and hugs her. He did not know what else to say to his girlfriend now.

Unbeknownst to them, Sam, Dean, Matt and Jeff heard every word she said because they were being bad and eavesdropping. Sam and Dean felt their hearts breaking for their cousin. Matt and Jeff felt like someone had stabbed them in the heart.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Raye groans softly as she wakes up and looks around.

_Where am I? _She thinks as she looks around the room. She winches as he tries to move around. Her shoulder and gut still hurt.

Raye looks around her room, wonder where everyone is. She blinks as the doctor comes in. He looks troubled by something." Excuse me Miss. Winchester, but do you have a moment?"

"Um, are you talking to me?" Raye asks confused. "Why yes I am. Are you aware you have family outside your mom and dad and cousins?" The doc asks seriously.

"Okay what exactly are you talking about? I don't remember anything." Raye tells him.

The doctor runs a hand through his hair. He walks out of the room and looks for Sam, Dean, Zeke or Emma to tell them.

The doc catches up to the group and taps Zeke on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

Zeke turns around and looks at him while still holding Emma close to his chest.

"I have some new for Emma and Raye-Anne Winchester, along with Matt and Jeff Hardy." The doc said.

"Yeah that's us." Jeff told the doctor with a confused look on his face.

"I ran Raye's blood for infection and it came back clean and a match for another blood sample I had been running."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Matt asked

"Your brother and her share seven out of eight genes in common." The doc said in fancy speak.

"What does that mean exactly?" Matt and Jeff asked at the same time

"You and Raye-Anne Winchester are siblings." The doc said and hands them the paper with proof and then he walks away to complete his rounds.

"Okay what the hell?" Emma asks sounding angry after Zeke had just calmed her down.

Matt stares at the paper in shock. He then hands it to Emma. She looks at the paper for a minute before sighing angrily. "Well that's great. As if we didn't have enough problems already." she said sarcastically.

"This is definitely the last thing we expected." Matt said softly. Jeff was stunned into silence. "Wait, Jeff. I remember mom and dad telling us when we where young that our sisters died. They lied." Matt said.

"Wait they did? How come I don't remember?" Jeff asked him. They were so engrossed in the conversation that they didn't notice Emma walk away from them.

"You where a toddler back then Jeff. We came home from Grandma's house. I remember looking around for our new baby sisters and not finding them. I asked mom and dad about it and dad told us straight out that they had died. I remember us crying a lot for awhile." Matt explained.

"Why would they do that? I mean this is our sisters we're talking about. How could they just give them up?" Jeff asked very curious.

"I think it was because money was tight back then. They could barely feed us for a long while, remember?" Matt asked.

"Yeah I remember. I just can't believe we missed out on them growing up."

"I guess we forgot about them over the years. I feel so bad now, Jeffro."

"Yeah I do to." Jeff told him still not noticing Emma wasn't there.

"What can we do to make it up with them? I mean, we have not been in their lives for at least eighteen years bro." Matt said softly.

"I don't know Matt. I really don't know." Jeff said just as soft, shaking his head.

Meanwhile Emma had managed to sneak away from everyone in the hospital. She had seen a park outside and she was almost there when it started raining.

The park was one that she and Raye had frequented as children. Raye had always played on the swings while Emma had been on the monkey bars, scaring their babysitter by her antics.

Emma sat on the park bench in the pouring rain thinking about her supposed "parents" when the water works started again mixing with the rain.

A hand was laid on Emma's shoulder, which draws her into a hug. It is Jeff trying to calm her down now that he had found her.

Emma let herself get pulled into the hug as she puts her arms around Jeff's waist and buries her head in his chest muffling the sobs somewhat.

Jeff mutters comforting words to her as he comforts her. He felt so bad for not trying to find them sooner. Neither one of them seemed to notice the rain nor did they notice Matt, Sam, Dean and Zeke walk up to them.

Jeff hums a lullaby that their mom had used when they were young. Emma would know it only vaguely due to not hearing but only a handful of times in her life.

After a few minutes the sobs stopped and when Jeff looked down at Emma, he saw that she was curled up asleep on his chest.

Jeff picks Emma up and looks around. He jumps as he sees Matt, Sam, Dena and Zeke there.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" Jeff hisses at them.

"Sorry man." Zeke said. Matt looks at Emma. "She OK?"

"Yeah she should be. She's just sleeping." Jeff told him.

"Does Raye know yet?" Jeff asked as he moves Emma to a more comfortable position.

"I don't think so." Matt interjected. Jeff sighs and makes his way back into the hospital and heads for Raye's room.

Once they all got into the hospital safely, they all noticed they were soaked from the rain outside.

Matt goes and gets them some towels. Raye was zoned out, watching TV.

Jeff clears his throat slightly, not wanting to wake Emma, who was still curled up on his chest.

Raye blinks and looks around. "Hello." She says with a smile. Only her current memories are lost, but older ones are still there.

"Hey Raye." the rest of them said together, still careful not to wake Emma.

"Who are you?" Raye asked Jeff, as Matt was still looking for towels.

"Uh I'm Jeff." Jeff said for what seemed to him to be the millionth time.

"Oh, that's right. What's up? Why you so gloomy?" Raye asked.

"Um..." Jeff said not really knowing what to say. At that moment, Matt walked in with a bunch of towels.

Jeff, Zeke, Sam, and Dean take one and start to dry off, as did Matt. Raye still wanted to know what he was going to say. After Jeff was done drying off, he wrapped Emma in one, just now noticing that she was shivering.

"OK, why are you guys wet and why is Jeff holding my sister?" Raye asked.

Matt and Jeff shared a look before Matt started to tell her that they were related.

Raye looks shocked by the news. "Why did our parents not tell us?" Raye was asking about her adoptive parents. Everyone in the room, minus Emma and Raye shrugged.

"Lets just go home and get some sleep. We can figure this out in the morning." Said Sam. Everyone agrees and bids Raye farewell as they head back home for the night.

Author's Note:

We are extremely sorry for the lateness of this chapter. So many delays. *Grabs Angel and shakes* Why so many delays?

Hey! *pulls away* It's not my fault I kept getting writers block.

Yes it is because your you. Anyway, as I said to some of you, no cliffy this time. We are being nice today because we are so close to our tenth chapter.

Yuppers! So plz review guys! Peace out peeps! :)

Bye bye. Please give use 8 more reviews and we promise the next chap will be our best yet.


	10. Food Fight and Telling Raye

Chapter 10:

Food Fights and Telling Raye

The next day, Emma woke up in a bed. She could've sworn that she fell asleep in Jeff's arms when they were sitting on the park bench outside the hospital.

Everyone was camped out either in the living room or the guest room. No one had wanted to leave Emma alone.

Emma turned her head and looked at her clock just to discover that it was six in the morning. She sat up in her bed and listened, just to make sure that no one was awake before she got up, out of the bed and made her way downstairs.

Sam and Dean had their arms over each other as they slept. Matt was in the guest room and Jeff was asleep in the recliner.

Emma got downstairs and nearly had to run back upstairs when she saw the way that Sam and Dean were laying. She giggled silently to herself as she grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and quietly tip toed back to her room before she shoved her face into her pillow and laughed.

Zeke had slept in Emma's room. He pretended to be asleep as she came back in. "What is so funny?" He asks out of the blue.

Emma shrieks because she didn't know he was there. Sam, Dean, Matt and Jeff all woke up and bolted up the stairs. "Jesus Zeke! Don't do that! I should kick your ass right now!" Emma yelled as she threw one of her pillows at him. Zeke just laughed at her. Well that was before he got pelted in the face with the pillow she threw.

Sam, Dean, Matt and Jeff open the door just as Zeke is pelted by the pillow. There is an awkward silence before all four men at the door burst out laughing.

"Dude, it's not funny." Zeke told them. The guys couldn't talk because they were laughing so hard. Zeke glared and threw his pillow at Sam.

Sam caught the pillow before it hit him and threw it back at him, hitting him in the face again.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Zeke whined and leaves the room to get the first and best shower of the day.

Emma watched walk out of the room and when she was sure that he was in the bathroom, she burst out laughing. Zeke ignored it and showered on. Sam and Dean go into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Emma laughed again and flopped down on her bed grabbing her iPod along the way. A commotion can be heard in the kitchen as Sam and Dean argue over how to make the eggs.

Emma of course doesn't hear it because she's too busy listening to Paramore and singing along. Jeff pokes his head in the door. He has flour on his face. "Umm Emma?" She's so busy singing she doesn't hear him.

Jeff raises an eyebrow and goes over to her. He stays silent till she notices him. Emma take the head phones out of her ears and laughs when she sees him. "Why do you have flour on your face?" Jeff rolls his eyes. A food fight can be heard in the kitchen.

"Really?" She asked him, laughing. "Yeah, Dean started it." Jeff said as he brushes the flour off and onto Emma.

"Hey!" Emma laughed as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Jeff ducks and runs out of the room. He called her a shorty. Emma chased after him, laughing the whole time.

Two hours pass before they finally sit down to breakfast. Everyone is covered in a mixture of flour, eggs and various seasonings.

"Well that was fun." Emma told them, giggling. They all nod and laugh. "So, when are we going to visit Raye and get this thing all sorted?" Asked Matt. Emma shrugged and started to eat her breakfast.

"You are very indecisive Em." Zeke said through a mouthful of fruity pebbles.

"Really Zeke?" Emma asked him when she saw him trying to talk with his mouth full of food. "Do you remember what happened last time you did that?" Zeke thought for a moment and swallows. "It was an accident. You made me laugh"

"Actually I wasn't. You just looked over at me when I was trying to make Raye laugh. It's not my fault you had food in your mouth when you laughed." Zeke rolled his eyes. "It is your fault."

"Nope." Emma said, shaking her head. The guys were all confused because they didn't know what happened, so Sam decided to ask them. "OK, what are you guys talking about?"

"Okay, well this one time, I was trying to make Raye-Anne laugh because she was in a bad mood, so I started to make funny faces at her and Zeke just happened to look over at the same time he had food in his mouth and he choked." Emma told them, before bursting into giggles.

Everyone bursts into laughs as Zeke blushes in shame. He glares at Emma and then smirks. When they were cleaning up, he snuck to the bathroom with a bottle of red hair dye. He switch the dye with her conditioner and goes back to help.

Emma went up to the bathroom after they cleaned up the kitchen, and got her outfit so she could get ready to go to the hospital to go see Raye, not realizing the "conditioner" was actually red hair dye.

Zeke is talking to Sam when they heard a scream. Emma had finished her shower and had just pulled the towel off her hair. It is a light red color, none of her blond showed. Her pink and purple streaks did not look right.

"Zeke I'm gonna kill you!" Emma yelled as she came down the stairs. Zeke was resisting the urge to laugh until he saw the look on her face. She chases him around, hitting him with her wooden handled bath scrubber. Everyone is laughing.

"Zeke, you do realize it's gonna take forever to fix my hair right?" Emma asked about ten minutes, after everyone calmed down.

"I know. But you look so cute with red hair. And that's what you get for making me spit food." Zeke said smugly.

"Do you wanna get your ass kicked? I could easily have that arranged." Emma said as she glared at him. He still didn't seem to know she was pissed off at him. Zeke shrugged.

"Everyone ready to go?" Sam asked.

Everyone else said yes but Emma said no. They all looked at her and she pointed to her head with a look on her face that said she was close to killing Zeke. "I'm not going anywhere with my hair looking like this."

"It's not so bad." Said Dean and Jeff. Jeff walks over and smiles.

"I'm still not going. Besides, this isn't the first time he's done this. Last time he did this to me, Raye nearly kicked his ass." Emma says, shrugging.

Zeke rolls his eyes and picks up Emma. He was not going to take no for an answer.

"Zeke! Put me down! I can easily have Sam, Dean, Matt or Jeff kick your ass! I would get Raye to do it but she's hurt! Now, PUT ME DOWN!"

No one did anything as Zeke carried her to the car. He got in the driver's seat and waits for the others.

"You guys are no help what so freakin' ever." Emma tells them as they get in. Then she reaches over and smacks Zeke upside the head.

Zeke winches and starts the car. He drives them to the hospital slowly. On the way to the hospital, Emma decides that it's too quiet, so she turns on the radio and _I don't wanna dance_ by Hey Monday was on. Zeke went to turn if off but Emma smacked his hand away.

"No turning if off or changing it! This is my song!" Emma told him before singing along with it.

Matt listens to an audio book he carried with him. Jeff and Dean are talking and Sam is starring into space. Emma kept singing, not really paying attention to anything else.

When they got to the hospital, they had to drag Emma out of the car. They made their way to Raye's room, only to find that she had been rushed to the er because She had gone downhill during the night.

Emma was no longer hyper active like she was in the car. She was curled up in Zeke's side, crying yet again, into the crook of his neck. Matt and Jeff are pacing and Sam and Dean are talking in hushed tones. They are all worried.

Emma eventually stops crying but she doesn't move from Zeke's side. She begins to think about the times when she and Raye were little and they would chase each other around the yard.

Raye is wheeled back into the room a half hour later. Her chest is heavily bandaged. She is sleeping with an oxygen mask on her face. The doctor looks at them. "Are you the family of Raye-Anne Winchester?"

"Yes." Everyone but Emma replies. The doc nods and explains that her lung had collapsed during the night. It had taken awhile to get her stable and her lung re-inflated.

They all go to head to the room but Emma doesn't budge. Sam looks at Emma. "You alright cousin?" Emma doesn't reply, she just shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

Sam kneels down and embraces her. "She will be alright. She is a fighter." Sam says as he tries to calm her. Emma just latches onto Sam's waist and doesn't let go.

Sam carries her to the room. Raye is awake and talking to the others. She looks at Emma and smiles. "Hello Em."

"Hey." Emma replies, smiling through her tears. "Don't cry sis. I am too strong to go that easy." She said as she slowly sat up. Emma laughed at her as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. Then she walked up to Raye's bed and hugged her, careful not to hurt her.

Raye hugs back and smiles. "I will never leave you alone my sister." She looks at the others. "Why is everyone here?"

"Because we wanted to see you, silly." Emma replied, smiling at her.

Raye raises an eyebrow. "Why is your hair red?" Everyone chuckles softly. "What? What's so funny?" Said Raye.

"I told everyone about the thing with Zeke choking on food and he got mad and switched my conditioner with red hair dye." Raye chuckles as she understands now.

"Well, it could be a lot worse sister." Said Raye.

"Yeah, well I still almost kicked his ass." Emma smirks. Matt clears his throat. "Umm Raye, we have something to tell you."

"What?" She questions. "Don't you think it is strange that we look a lot alike?" Matt asks.

"Well yeah, but I never really think about it. Why?"

Jeff hands her the paper that the doc had given them the other day. The paper was saying that Matt and Jeff, where there brothers.

"Holy crap. We really are related?" Raye asked after she looked at the paper. "We found out yesterday." Emma said quietly.

"Why did they not tell us?" Raye asked softly. She meant their foster parents.

"I don't know. Maybe because they thought that we could have a better life if we didn't know." Emma said, shrugging. "I don't think they expected us to find out."

"I say we don't go back to them. They lied to us." Raye said with venom. Emma doesn't say anything, she just shrugs.

Raye looks to Matt and Jeff to see their opinion. Matt and Jeff look at each other and share a look, but they don't respond.

"You all know I am right. I think they don't love us if they lied to us. They are not even here to make sure I am OK."

Emma sighs in frustration. "Raye, you know they're busy though. They can't just drop everything and come here." She is taken aback by the glare on Raye's face when she turns her head to look at her.

Raye sighs. "They still lied to us sis. They are not our real parents."

"I know that, but you gotta realize they never thought we'd find out about it. Plus they probably don't even know you're in the hospital right now."

"That's no excuse. The hospital would have called them. I bet they know and don't care." Tears are rolling down her cheek. Emma frowns and hugs Raye in comfort.

Matt and Jeff look at each other, not knowing what to do. Raye is in tears. She did not know how right she was about their foster parents. They were out of town, and even with the call, they still had not come back.

"They don't love us." Raye sobs. Emma just hugs her, not knowing what to say.

****************************

Author's Note:

ITS CHAPTER TEN! *runs around screaming happily*

Really Heartbreakgirl? Really? Okay now I sound like Miz. That's not good. *shakes head*

Definitely not. Anyway, I am so glad we have finally gotten into the double digits.

Yay! I didn't think we would get this far but we did.

Slowly, very very slowly. It's been over a year since we started I think. *Wanders off to a closet for a second.*

Why are you in the closet? Okay, you know what? I don't wanna know. Plz review!

*Comes out of the closet with those goofy glasses with the ultra fuzzy brows and fake mustache.* You like and please review.

Yuppers. So plz review! WWE-Little-Angel is out peeps!

If you give us many good reviews, I will dress up in a crazy outfit again. Heartbreakgirl has left the building!


	11. Rescued

Chapter 11:

Rescued

Disclaimer: This chapter contains moments of violence and abuse. If these make you uncomfortable, I am so sorry. Please don't sue me, for you have been warned.

It had been about a week since they told Raye about being related to Matt and Jeff. She was finally ready to get discharged from the hospital and she couldn't have been happier in her entire life. She was ready to go home and sit on the couch all day watching television.

Matt was driving her, Jeff, Emma, Sam and Dean. He tunes out the chatter as he drives towards the girls home. Emma and Raye are in the back of the van, chatting and Sam and Dean are in the middle.

Emma had one earphone from her ipod in one ear and the other was in Raye's ear. They were both listening to Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park and Emma was texting Zeke telling him they were on their way home. He wasn't there with them because he had to go home before his dad killed him (or kicked his ass) for being out all the time.

"I wonder how Aunty and Uncle will take them knowing about their brothers." Said Sam to Dean. Dean, even though he tried to convince others he did not care, was also worried.

"I do not know man. I am worried too."

Sam gave Dean a weird look because he rarely ever showed emotion. He always wanted them to think he was this tough, sarcastic guy that could get away with just about anything.

"You OK man? You are never this emotional" Dean didn't say anything, he just shrugged.

Raye tenses as they get close to the house. She did not trust her foster parents anymore. Emma felt her tense as they got closer and closer to the house, but she didn't really know what to tell Raye. She knew nothing she said would make Raye trust their foster parents.

"Sam, Dean, Mat and Jeff, you guys let me and Em handle this. Please?" Raye asked seriously. She does not want anyone besides her and Emma involved in this. The guys reluctantly nod as Matt pulls up in the driveway. Raye smiles, but it comes out as more of a grimace as her and Emma get out of the van.

"You ready for this Em?" Raye asked seriously. Her brown eyes show none of the characteristic sighed slightly as she nodded at her sister. They headed into the house and towards their parents business room. Raye knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said their father. They entered the room and saw their mom and dad working. Raye clears her throat for their attention. Both of them looked up when they saw the girls. They exchanged glances as they stopped what they were doing and waited for one of the girls to start speaking.

"Why did you not tell us we where adopted?" Raye hisses. The parents looked at each other surprised, not thinking that they would've ever found out about that. " Well?" Raye seems on the verge of snapping on them.

"We did not want you or Emma to know because we wanted what was best." Said their mother. Raye shot her a dirty look and took a step forward. Emma put her hand on her arm to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"How was that what was best? You should have told us when we were younger." Emma interjected quietly.

"They gave you up and you two were lucky we owed them a favor." Their foster father hisses. Raye rushes foreword and slapped their foster dad.

"Raye!" Emma yelled in surprise. Their foster dad got up and glared at Raye. Raye glares back and shows no fear. He glares at Emma and tells his wife to take Emma to her room. He grabs the leather belt he keeps on his desk.

Emma sees him grab it and instantly starts struggling. She doesn't want to leave her sister in the room by herself with their insane foster dad and see her get hurt. "I'm not going anywhere without Raye!" She shouts. Their foster mom growls and hits Emma in the back of the head to knock her out. She drag the unconscious girl to her room and locks it.

Raye doesn't back down from her dad, even though he is bigger then her. When he finally pounced on her, he beat her so hard, that she lost consciousness. He looks at his wife. "Take and put her in the guest room. Keep her separate from Emma."

**************Time Skip*******************

Sometime later, Emma woke up in her bed. She sat up and groaned as she held the back of her head. She got up out of the bed and went to go open the door when she realized that it was locked. She let out a string of curses and looked around the room looking for her sister.

Raye is nowhere to be seen. She is locked in the guest room and was just stirring herself. She whimpers in pain as eh moves. Welts and bruises cover her back. She slowly gets up and tries to open the door, but finds it locked to. Her stomach lets out a loud growl as she moves back to the bed.

Emma looks everywhere in the room looking for Raye but she eventually gives up and walks back to the bed. Her stomach lets out a loud growl and she groans in frustration as she throws her arm over her eyes.

Raye looks up as her father enters the room with a sandwich and some milk.

"So your awake finally. Your such a lazy girl. Hungry?" He asked as if nothing is wrong. Raye glares at him as she sat up in the bed.

"How can you act like nothing's wrong? You know what you did. Why are you acting all innocent?" She asked him with venom in her voice.

"Because I know there is nothing you can do. I have your cell phones and the phone in yours and Emma's room is cut off. Your stuck."

"You do realize that's your wrong right? There are people that actually love us and they're waiting outside for us. They're willing to fight for us."

" Not really. I sent them all a text as you saying that all of us where going on a vacation to sort things out. They all bought it, even your sisters pathetic boyfriend. What dimwits."

"Don't call them dimwits! The only dimwit I see is you. Eventually they're going to realize we've been gone too long and they're all going to come back and kick your ass." Raye sneered.

Her foster father glared and set down the food. He then slaps her and leaves. Meanwhile, their foster mother had brought food to Emma. She didn't say anything when she saw her. Emma just wanted her to go away so she could plan some kind of escape.

"You could be more grateful. We raised you from the cradle and this is what we get?" The women snarled.

Emma sat up in her bed and stared at her with her eyebrow raised. "You don't deserve to get anything from us. You hid had the fact we had brothers and then you let your husband beat my sister. Where is she by the way?"

"That is none of your business. She is away from you and that's whats good for both of you. Now eat." She said and set down the food.

"No. I deserve to know where my sister is. You just want to keep us away from each other because your stupid damn husband doesn't want us to get any ideas." Emma snarled at her. She was never usually like that but she was pissed.

The wife just glared and left. She locks the door and rejoins her husband.

****************One Month Later********************

Matt looks at his cell phone as he gets Raye's voicemail again. He looks at Jeff and sighs. "She is still not answering man."

"I'll try Emma's phone again." Jeff tells him as he dials her number. "Why wouldn't they answer their phones though?" Jeff asks as he listened to it ring.

"I don't know. I know Raye would text me as soon as she got home from anything. Something tells me she would. I am worried."

"I am too. Emma's not answering her phone either." Jeff said as he threw the phone on the couch next to him.

"We have the next month off right? Then lets go visit them. I have a very bad feeling something is very wrong." Matt said as he goes to the computer to book the flight to where Raye and Emma live.

"Yeah I think so. Vince doesn't really have anything planned for us for awhile."

Matt books the flight and the next day, they are off. Jeff cant sit still and Matt snaps at everyone on the flight because they are so anxious. When they land, they quickly go and get their rental car and check in their hotel. Once they leave their stuff, they are off for their sisters home. Their parents are not home.

"So, what now?" Jeff asks when he realizes the cars aren't in the driveway.

"We break in." Said Matt seriously. He parks the car and walks up the steps. He breaks the door in and hollers for their sisters.

Emma is to busy listening to her ipod with her ear-buds jammed in her ears and the music so loud that you'd be able to hear it from across the room that she doesn't hear him, but Raye was laying on the bed staring at the ceiling in total silence when she hear him hollering.

"Matt?" She says just loud enough to be heard. She is weak and hurting. Bruises and cuts cover her back.

"Raye? Where are you?"

Raye gets up and slowly makes her way to the door. She knocks on her door so they can find her. Matt hears the light tapping noise and follows it, but not before telling Jeff to go look for Emma.

The tapping gets louder as he gets close to the guestroom. Jeff goes to look for Emma. Raye leans against the door and whimpers.

Matt hears the noise and shouts "Raye, get away from the door! I'm coming in!" Raye moves as Matt breaks down the door. Raye had dark circles around her eyes and the back of her shirt had red stains on it.

"Brother." Raye said softly before collapsing. Matt catches her before she hits the ground and holds her close to her chest.

Meanwhile, Jeff finds Emma, but she's kind of in better condition than Raye. Her hair was a mess, she looked really tired. Other than the black eye, Emma looked fine.

"Emma? Are you OK?" He asked worriedly after he and broken down the door. Emma stared to nod but then she changed her mind and shook her head no. Jeff noticed the tears brimming up in her eyes so he walked over to the bed and hugged her.

"It will be OK. Me and Matt are here to take you and Raye away."

"What if they come back and catch you?" Emma asked sniffling slightly. She couldn't call them their parents anymore. Not after what they did to her and Raye.

"We will fight them if need be. " He had not seen Raye, so he did not know how bad the abuse had gotten. "Matt has Raye"

"Where was she?" Emma asked as she sat up straight and looked at him. Jeff sighed, not knowing how to respond to that.

"The guestroom." Said Matt as he walked in carrying Raye wrapped in a blanket. He looks really concerned and angry.

"What happened to her?" Emma asks, untangling herself from Jeff's arms. She had only see Raye once before and that was before they locked in separate rooms. She never realized how bad the beatings had gotten.

"My best guess, is that she shielded you and took your punishments." Matt said softly. " We have to get her to a hospital and then call the police. This has gone on long enough."

Emma nods and wipes her eyes of the tears that were starting to leak out of her eyes. This was the second time Raye had been to the hospital within a month. She followed Matt while Jeff walked next to her.

Matt sits in the backseat with Raye in his arms. Emma was up front with Jeff as Jeff drove like a madman. Raye whimpers as she comes around only once during the trip.

"Am I dead?" She asks softly.

Emma had been paying close attention wanting to know if Raye woke up. She heard her ask that question and she shut her eyes tightly as the tears began to leak out and run down her cheeks.

"You aren't dead sister. We are taking you to a hospital. Just rest OK?" Matt said. Raye nods and falls back asleep. Emma sighs and forces herself to open her eyes, not noticing the look that Jeff was giving her, which probably meant that he had saw her tears.

As soon as they pull up to the hospital, Matt is off and running. He is worried for Raye and wanted her well. Jeff stayed behind with Emma for a few minutes before he got out, walked to the passenger seat, and grabbed her hand as they got out of the car; all the while, Emma was leaning into him, afraid he would leave her and her foster parents would come.

Matt was in the waiting room pacing. The nurses had taken Raye from him and into a back room to asses her injuries. At this rate, Matt will wear a groove in the floor before they got back with the medical report.

Emma was sitting in one of the chairs next to Jeff with her head on his shoulder. They were still holding hands and Jeff was watching his brother pace with worry in his eyes.

The doctor comes out about a half hour later and clears his throat. "Is anyone here for Raye-Anne Winchester?"

"Yeah. That's us. How is she?" Matt asked as he stopped pacing. Jeff stood up and pulled a half asleep Emma up with him as they went to go stand by their brother.

"Raye has various cuts and bruises on her back. She is also thin. Can you tell me what happened?" The doctor asked.

Both the brothers looked at Emma and she looked down at the ground and shook her head with teary eyes. Sh didn't really want to talk about it because she didn't want to have to relive that. Plus she didn't really know what happened either.

The doctor looks to Matt and Jeff for an explanation. They tell him only what they know. The doc goes and lets them see her as he goes off to finish his rounds.

Once they get into the room, Emma looked at her sister with tears running down her cheeks. She may have been half asleep but she knew that Raye looked really bad. Her back is covered in bandages. A heart monitor beeped steadily and an iv was hooked to her arm. She is pale, almost the color of the sheets and blanket covering her.

Matt and Jeff share worried glance when they hear Emma sniffle. She had been through so much in the past few months, they were surprised that she hadn't snapped yet.

"Emma, do you want us to take you to our house, along with Raye?" Matt asked seriously. She just nodded numbly, not really paying attention to what he said. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Raye.

Matt and Jeff leave them alone to get the cops involved. Raye groans as she wakes up and looks around. Her normally happy brown eyes did not have their usual mischievous spark anymore.

"Raye?" Emma asks quietly.

"Yes?" Raye asks softly. She smiles at Emma. "Your okay. I was so worried." Raye's voice is hoarse from crying.

"I was too. I didn't know what know what they were doing to you." Emma said as she nodded and sniffled some more.

Raye told her what they had been doing. "I took your beatings and my own sis. They limited my food as well. How bad off am I?"

"You have cuts and bruises all over your body. I'm so scared Raye. What if they find us?" Emma sobbed.

"Did you not notice that we haven't seen them in three days? They abandoned us Sis." Raye said.

"But what if they come back to finish us off? You know as well as I do that they never wanted us so why not just come back now and get rid of us?" Emma told her.

" They don't want us, so since we are out of their lives, they will leave us be."

Emma didn't really believe her sister, but she didn't want to start an argument, so she just shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"So, what happens now sis?" Raye asked softly.

"Well, Matt asked me earlier, when you were rushed in, if we wanted to go to his house with him." Emma told her, looking up from her hands.

"I would rather live with them than at that house." Raye said bitterly. Emma nodded her head in understanding because she didn't want to go back either.

Matt and Jeff returned a little while later with a cop in tow. The girls tell the cop their story and agree to let Matt and Jeff take them.

Authors Note:

Wow, I cant believe we are writing this on a Friday.

Oh I know right? Usually it takes us forever to get it written and posted. I'm glad we were faster this time.

Maybe the readers will give us some really good reviews now. I really hope.

So do I. We really want to know what you guys think.

I have an idea. Lets let the readers suggest what we do in the next chap. What do you think Angel?

That's sounds pretty cool. We should totally do that.

It will be our reader appreciation chapter, right? I mean without them, there would be no fic. *Puts on the funny glasses from the last chap*

*laughs* Yup. So this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out. We will see *wink wink* you next chapter! :)

*Had zoned out* Huh? Angel, where did you go? Why do I always have to clean up? *sighs* Heartbreakgirl has left the building.


	12. Sibling Bonding

Chapter 12:

Sibling Bonding

Emma and Raye-Anne were both sitting on the couch at Matt and Jeff's house. They were both laughing at the boys play wrestling on the living room floor. It was the first time Raye had truly laughed since being released from the hospital. Their foster parents had been arrested and jailed and now they were living with their blood brothers.

"Dude, you gotta try harder than that! At this rate you ain't gonna win!" Matt yelled as he laughed at his brother.

"I will never submit!" Jeff yelled back as he reverses a sleeper hold into an ankle lock. The girls just laugh even more and they both shared a look because they can remember when they would play fight too.

"If I didn't have to take it easy, I would join in." Raye said. She is still healing from the abuse she suffered from her foster dad.

"And if I didn't want to leave you up here by yourself, then I would too." Emma said from her spot next to Raye. Raye held her sisters hand. She is still scared to be on her own. She had to be with someone she knew or she would freak.

The boys didn't seem to really hear them talking because they didn't stop play wrestling.

"Matty?" Raye said softly.

"What?" Matt panted slightly.

"Can we go out to eat tonight?" Raye asked. She is trying to test her boundaries around other people. It was the first time she wanted to go out since getting to Matt and Jeff's house two weeks earlier.

"Uh yeah. I mean that is if you really want to." Matt said. He wanted to make sure Raye wasn't pushing herself before she is ready. Raye exchanged a look with her sister and nodded her head.

"I am sure Matty. As long as you all go with me so I won't be alone." The second part almost sounded like she was begging them not to leave her alone. Matt saw the look on her face and nodded again.

"Where do y'all want to go?" Asked Jeff, once he had calmed down. He sat down next to Emma so Matt can sit next to Raye.

"Dude, we should totally go to Red Lobster." Emma said smiling at she looked at everyone else.

"You're addicted to that place Em." Raye said as she rolls her eyes.

"I am not!" Emma said as she looked at her sister. "Yes you are admit it." Raye said and starts to tickle her.

"No! Never!" Emma shouts as she laughs. Raye continues to tickle her. Even Matt and Jeff join in.

"Okay, okay! I give! I give! I can't breathe!" Emma shouts between bouts of laughter. They stop and Raye winches and hold her side. She was overdue for her dose of pain meds.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeff asks when he sees her winch.

"It hurts Jeffy, it hurts." Raye whimpers as tears roll down her cheeks. Emma hugs her sister and silently tries to tell the boys to get her meds.

Jeff gets the hint and runs upstairs to get the pills. Matt lays Raye on the sofa and comforts her. Jeff comes back with the right dose and some soda. Raye takes her pills and smiles softly.

"Awesome. You okay now?" Emma asks Raye as she sits on the floor next to her sister's head.

"I will be, give me a few moments. I am sorry." Ever since she was rescued, she always apologized if she thought she was in trouble. Emma just looked at her sister with sadness in her eyes. She wished that her sister would get better.

Raye relaxes as her pain meds kick in. "I am OK. Can we go eat now?" Raye is always thinking with her stomach. They all laugh at her and Matt nods his head at her again.

"Yeah, we can go now." Matt says. Raye smiles and leans on her sister as they go to Matt's truck.

"Hey Raye. You wanna listen?" Emma asks as she holds up one of her ear buds for her iPod touch.

"Sure sis. What's on the list today?" Raye said as she puts the bud in her ear.

"How 'bout some Three Days Grace?"

"Sure. Do you have Never too Late?" Raye asked. It had become her favorite as of late.

"Yup. You know I have every song by them on this thing." Emma said as she searched through her music. Raye watched her and smiles. She was making small strides in her healing process.

"Found it." Emma said as she pushed play.

Raye listens and smiles." Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you and our brothers." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." Emma said smiling as she hugged her sister gently. Raye hugs her back as Matt drives. He smiles at the scene. He elbows Jeff gently and nods his head towards the back so he will look.

Raye's eyes light up as they pull into the parking lot of the red lobster. Matt parked the truck and came around back. Raye had a wheel chair for when she didn't want to walk around. He sets her in it and lets her wheel herself inside. Emma smiles and scratches her head as she watches her sister.

"What's wrong Em?" Jeff asks as Matt follows Raye to the restaurant.

"Raye is a dork." Emma smiles as she watches Raye trying to do a wheelie in the wheel chair.

Matt makes sure Raye doesn't fall over backwards. "I agree." Said Jeff as he walks over to Matt and Raye. Emma just laughs and follows him.

*******************Time Skip**********************

Jeff drove them home. He watches Matt and Em trying to keep Raye calm. She had a panic attack in the middle of dinner because someone had touched her shoulder. "Is she OK Brother?" Jeff asked.

"Uh not yet." Matt answers.

"I have never seen her this panicked before." Jeff said in concern. He pulls the truck over and puts it in park and shuts off the engine. He then crawls into the back seat to help out.

"I have. And it gets really bad if you don't calm her down in time." Emma says.

Raye had her knees to her chest and was rocking herself back and forth. She is locked in her own world, like in a trance almost.

"How do we get her out?" Matt and Jeff asked together.

"We've gotta get her out of her own world. If we don't then she's gonna black out." Emma says as she shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

"Do you mean like pass out, or become another person?" Jeff had seen some medical shows about stuff like this.

"Like pass out." Emma answers back.

"How hard was it to get her back when she first started this?" Matt asks as he gently shakes Raye.

"I don't know about this time but last time it was really hard. That's why she passed out last time."

"You mean, back in the hospital when the press tried to get a statement from her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah."

"How do we bring her around?" Matt asked seriously. Jeff was listening as well.

"I don't remember exactly how. I think I just hugged her and tried to talk to her." Emma said.

Matt and Jeff hug Raye and open a space for Em. They tell Raye encouraging things. Emma watches them with worry in their eyes before she crawls over to help.

Raye is slowly starting to relax as their word slowly break down her wall. She seemed so helpless and scared. Emma sniffled slightly as her Raye started to relax. She really wanted her sister to get better.

Raye clings to Matt as she finally relaxes. She just wanted to go home. Jeff back into the driver's seat and drives them home.

*********************Time Skip******************

Raye wakes the next day and looks around. She is scared. She sees that Emma is lying asleep next to her.

Raye tries to shake her awake. Emma moans sleepily and tries to roll over so she can sleep.

"Emmy, please wakes up." Raye sounded really scared.

"What?" Emma asks as she opens her eyes groggily.

"I'm scared Emmy." Raye said.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to come get us."

"They're not gonna come get us Raye. They're in jail." Emma told her as she glanced at the clock.

The clock said four AM. Raye clings to her sister and whimpers.

"Raye it's really early. We gotta go back to sleep." Emma tells her as her eyes try to close.

Raye can't fall asleep that easily. She wanted Emma to check the closet and the window to make sure that no one had come in and hid in the closet. Emma gets out of bed and checks because she really wants her sister to feel like she's protected and safe.

Once Raye knew she is safe, she falls asleep. She holds onto her sister as she sleeps.

*********************Time Skip**********************

Later on, Emma woke up and found that Raye had her arms around her waist and was holding onto her for dear life.

Jeff knocks on the door. "You guys OK?"

"Yeah we should be." Emma answers, not attempting to get up just because she didn't want to freak her sister out.

"Is she okay?" Jeff asks softly. He is very concerned for Raye. Emma nodded not saying anything, fearing that if she said anything, it would freak her sister out. Jeff still looked worried because Emma wasn't talking and she saw this.

"I don't wanna freak her out, so I'm not gonna move." Emma says, nodding to her sister slightly.

"I understand. Want me to bring you guys up something?" Jeff asked softly. He didn't want Raye to freak either.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"What would you guys like for breakfast?" Jeff asked.

"Honestly, I don't really care. I know Raye won't care either because she'll eat anything that doesn't eat her first."

Jeff chuckles and goes to make them some breakfast. He sees Matt at the bottom of the stairs with a concerned look. "What's up man?" Jeff asked.

"What are we gonna do with the girls when we have to go back on the road man?"

"Can't we take them with us?" Jeff wasn't thinking if Raye would be up to it.

"What about Raye? You saw how much she freaked out when someone touched her shoulder. How do think she'll react when she's around a bunch of wrestlers?"

"They won't hurt her. They may act like blockheads in the ring, but you know they are really good. And Shan will be there along with Truth."

"Yeah but she doesn't know that. She's still dealing with relaxing around us dude." Matt told him.

"We have one week left before we have to go back on tour. We need to figure out how to help her before then."

"Yeah, _if _we can."

"What do you mean if? We can help her get better." Jeff seems to take the way Matt said If hard.

"Haven't you seen her flinch anytime anyone but Emma goes near her? She can't trust anyone but her sister."

"Then we keep the two of them together, along with at least one of us, or those we trust."

"We have to make sure she's safe. I'm pretty sure she still has nightmares about it." Matt said, referring to the time that Emma and Raye were locked up and abused at their foster parents' house.

"We have to keep someone watching over them at all times, when we can't. I know that much." Jeff said and started to cook. Matt nodded his head and watched his little brother.

Jeff makes pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage with some biscuits. He fixes Raye and Emma a plate. He hands on to Matt.

"Help me." He heads upstairs. Matt shakes his head slightly and follows.

Raye was up by then. She is stretching. Emma was sitting next to her trying to get Don't Forget by Demi Lovato out of her head.

"You guys ready for food?" Jeff asks. Raye looks to Emma for the answer.

"Yeah." Emma answers.

Raye nods as well and takes her plate. She eats slowly. Emma watches her sister for a minute before taking a bite out of her food.

"You two do know that we have to go on the road again not next week, but the week after, right?" Matt asked.

"Uh yeah. We know." Emma said, nodding.

"Do you think Raye will be OK to go?" Jeff asked.

"Um I don't know." Emma replied, looking at Raye. "Will you be?" She asked her.

"I can try. I just don't want to be alone." Raye said softly as she stares at her plate. Emma see's her sister's discomfort, so she puts her plate on the nightstand next to the bed and scoots over so she can hug her.

Raye sets down her plate and hugs her sister. Matt and Jeff joined in the hug as well. Raye let them touch her without having a panic attack.

They all sit on the bed, doing the whole group hug thing without talking. After a half hour, they break the hug and clean up.

"Hey Raye?" Emma asked after they went back up to the bedroom.

"Yes Em?" Raye said as she follows her.

"Are you sure you wanna go with Matt and Jeff when they go back on the road?"

"I am sure. You and our brothers will be there."

"Okay. Well I'm just making sure. Listen, I gotta go to the bathroom and take a shower. Will you be okay in here for about ten minutes?" Emma asked as she went to get her stuff.

"I will Em." Raye said and goes into their room on her own.

Emma made sure her sister was in the bedroom before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her. She didn't want her sister to realize what she had been doing to herself for the last few weeks.

Raye hugs her teddy bear in their room. She seems lost in thought.

Back in the bathroom, Emma turns on the water and makes sure it is warm enough before she steps underneath the water coming out of the faucet thing. She stood there for a few minutes thinking about everything that had happened with her and her sister.

Raye had taken her sisters punishments and had her food limited. She had been locked away from her only family and it had scared Raye badly.

Emma didn't seem to realize that she had tears running down her cheeks. She just took a deep breath and started to wash her hair.

Meanwhile, Raye was crying in their room. She felt so scared.

Emma got done with her shower but she kept the water faucet running. She grabbed the razor that she left near the tub and put it to her wrist. She sighed slightly before she cut into her skin. After she had done that a couple of times on both wrists, she watched the blood run down her arms. Emma then cleaned off her arms and put on her long sleeved shirt so that her arms would be covered. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them on too before she walked out of the bathroom after she cleaned up all the blood and hid the razor.

Raye was sleeping in their room. Matt walks up the stairs. "Emma can we talk?"

"Uh yeah. What is it?" Emma asks as she puts her stuff away.

"Do you think Raye will be comfortable flying, or would it be better if we drive everywhere?"

"I don't know. Probably the driving cuz if I'm correct I think she has a fear of heights."

Matt runs a hand through his black hair and looks in on Raye. "I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah. I do too."

"No one deserves what happened to you and her sis. No one."

"Yeah, well no one knows it would've happened."

"On the outside, you guys seemed like a normal family. No problems at all"

"I think they were crazy or something. I don't really care because they're gone."

Matt hugs her. "I love you sis"

"Love you too." Emma smiles.

~Authors Note~

Finally *collapses into a chair*

Oh I know right? That took us a few days to do.

Not my fault. *Dresses up as an alien*

Really Heartbreakgirl? God you're a dork.

I am so not. Don't you know this the crazy dress up chapter?

No I did not.

Well it is. So what are you dressing as?

Hold on a minute. Let me get my costume. *Dresses up as Cat Women*

*Stares and blinks. The does a Ron Simmons* DAMN!

*Laughs* That's funny.

*Blinks and looks up as a UFO flies over and abducts her.* HELP!

God you're a dork! So, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out so I can help Heartbreakgirl.

*Leaves a ransom note* Leave at least eight reviews and the aliens will return me. Heartbreakgirl has left the atmosphere.


	13. Problems

Chapter 13:

Problems

Emma was sitting in her brother's locker room waiting for them to return from their promo that they had to do with Edge and Randy Orton.

Raye was asleep on the couch. The doctor had given her some medication to keep her calm when her brothers where not around. Her soft snoring can be heard over the sound of the tv in the room showing Raw that night.

Emma smiled slightly at the sight of her older sister. After everything that she had gone through, Emma was just glad they got out of it alive.

Raye still had faint scars on her back from her foster fathers beating. She looks peaceful in her sleep. The pills she took would put her out for an hour or so, depending on how many she took. She had taken enough for a half hour.

Emma looks away from her sister and looks back up at the tv. She had turned it down enough so that her sister could sleep but not enough for her not to be able to hear it.

Raye whimpers in her sleep. She is having another nightmare about those days locked away. "Please father, no more. I will be a good girl." She says in her sleep as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Raye." Emma says as she tries to wake her up. "Wake up sis, it's just a nightmare."

Raye wont wake up. She seemed locked in her nightmare. It is mostly the drugs fault, because it still had a grip on her.

"Raye." Emma said again as she shook her shoulder slightly. She started to tear up when she didn't get a response.

Raye groans and her eyes flutter open. She whimpers softly and looks at Emma. Her eyes are unfocused and she looks absolutely scared.

Emma looks at her for a minute before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't let him get me Em." Raye whispers softly.

"I won't let him get you Raye." She says just as softly as tears run down her cheeks.

Raye nods and falls back asleep. She looks more peaceful now.

Emma sighs and runs her fingers through her hair before turning her attention back to the television

Jeff knocks on the door.

"Come in." Emma says as she looks at the door.

Jeff walks in and looks at the sleeping Raye. "She ok?" He asks softly.

"Yeah she should be. She had a nightmare like two minutes ago but I calmed her down." Emma says

"She has been having those less and less." He said and sat down on the bench,

"Yeah and that's a good thing. I just hope they end soon because I don't seeing her like this." She says looking up at Jeff.

He nods and looks at Emma." You ok Em?"

"Yeah. I'm just stressed out because of all this stupid stuff with the retarded people we called our parents. I just don't understand how they could turn out to be so evil." Emma says

"They said they only took care of you two for the money. I guess when you found out, they decided the party was over, so to speak." Jeff said.

"Yeah." Emma said nodding as she put her head on his shoulder.

He runs his fingers through her hair. "Wanna re dye your hair?"

"Yeah." Emma smiled as she sat up quickly. "What color should we do?" She asked excitedly

He chuckles."How about red and purple?"

Emma laughs and nods "Yeah. That's awesome."

********Time Skip**********

Raye lays on the bed asleep in the hotel room she, Emma and her brothers share.

Emma is sitting on the other bed with her laptop in her lap. She had her headphones in and she was playing computer games.

Matt and Jeff are out getting food. Raye is out like a light.

Emma grins slightly as she shoots another zombie. She had been so stressed lately, she was glad to have her hair dyed again though. The old stuff was getting kind of old to her.

Raye shifts in her sleep and her shirt moves. Faint crisscrossing scars can be seen on her back. "No mommy, I want pudding legs." She mumbles in her sleep.

Emma of course doesn't hear her because of the headphone in her ears. She was having almost too much fun shooting the zombies on her game to do much of anything anyway.

Ray rolls around in bed and falls to the floor with a thunk and a groan. After a minute of silence, she can be heard snoring on.

Emma hears the thunk on the floor so she pauses her game and takes out the headphones. She looks over at the bed and sees that her sister isn't there anymore so she gets up off of the bed and walks over to the other one just to see her sister on the floor, still sleeping, even though she just fell.

Raye is a heavy sleeper, especially on her meds. Her dark brown hair hides her face and looks like it is going in her mouth as she breaths in and out.

Emma sighs and kind of bends down a little so she can try and get her sister up off the floor.

Raye is light, but heavy at the same time. Her blanket is tangled around her waist and legs like a snake.

Emma starts to try and get her up and right at that exact moment, Matt and Jeff walk into the room.

They stare at Emma and a big grin breaks out over Jeff's face. He snickers.

"She ok?" Asked Matt seriously.

"Yeah I think. She kinda fell off the bed." Emma says sheepishly.

"Need some help?" Matt asks as Jeff continues to snicker and hold in a laugh.

"Yeah that would be nice." Emma tells him as she rolls her eyes at Jeff.

Matt elbows Jeff and goes to help Emma. Jeff smirks and sneaks up on Matt once he had set Raye down. He tries to put him in a sleeper hold.

Emma laughs and it startles Matt.

Jeff locks it in."I can always surprise you Matt. Its too easy."

"I don't scare that easy." Matt laughed as he got out of it.

Jeff tackled his brother to the ground and starts to tickle him.

Matt grins slightly as he starts squirming out of the way. Emma sees this and laughs at him.

Raye wakes up and looks at the scene with sleep in her eyes."Pudding?" She mumbles, half asleep.

None of them hear her so they keep on doing what their doing.

Raye gets up and goes to the bathroom, silent as a ghost. Matt and Jeff continue to roughhouse.

Emma watches them and then nearly falls over from laughing so much.

Raye comes back and sits on the bed. She stares into space, as the meds kept her super calm when she took them. She does not seem to care that Matt grabs her leg, thinking it was the end table, and pulls her down. She lands with a thud.

"Oh god! Raye!" Emma says when she hears the thud and realizes that it's her sister.

Matt and Jeff freeze with a look of guilt in there eyes. Raye had landed on her face, but her hand hit her eye, and her eye was bruising fast. She looks at her family with an odd calm look in her brown eyes.

"Raye, you okay?" Emma asks uncertainly.

Raye nods, her eyes unfocused. She honestly looks very scared, but tried to put on a brave face for her family. "I cant see out my right eye." She said calmly.

"Okay well, then...um..Matt, Jeff? Could you go get some ice?" Emma asks as she sat next to her sister.

They nod and leave. Raye looks at her sister and then down to a flash of red she sees on her wrist. "Em, whats that?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing." She says as she tries to pull down her sleeve to cover up her wrists.

"Come on Em, please tell me. I wont tell anyone, promise." She gave her best puppy dog look

"Raye, it's nothing." Emma says as she looks away from her sister's eyes.

"Tell me Em, You know I wont give up." Raye said persistently.

"Raye, if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone. Not even Matt and Jeff." Emma tells her.

"I promise I wont Em." She holds up her pinky, like they did when they where kids.

Emma wraps her pinky around her sister's pinky.

Raye smiles. "Now tell me Em."

"Well it would be easier to just show you." Emma said as she pulled up her sleeves and showed Raye her red and scratched up wrists.

Raye studies them for a second and puts two an two together. "Em, you cut?" She asks softly.

Emma slowly nods her head with tears welling up in her eyes.

Raye hugs her sister." Why Em?"

Emma hugs her sister back and just shakes her head with the tears running down her cheeks.

Raye comforts her, now at a loss for words.

Eventually Emma pulls away from her sister and pulls down her sleeves just as their brothers walk back into the room.

Matt gives the bag of ice to Raye. She hisses as it touches her swollen eye.

Emma cringes slightly and Jeff looks at her closer and sees that her eyes look kinda watery, just like she had got done crying.

"You alright there, Ember?" That was the nick name Jeff gave Em because she was like an ember in a wildfire that never seemed to die.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Emma says kinda brushing it off, hoping that he doesn't notice.

Jeff nods, buying it for now. "Why don't you rest. We can watch Raye for a bit."

"Yeah, okay. Um, so I'll just turn off my computer and such." Emma said as she got up off the floor from where she was sitting next to her sister.

Jeff nods and watches as Emma shuts her stuff down and crawls into bed. Matt is also watching her.

Matt and Jeff both share looks and they look at Raye-Anne

Raye stares back at them. "Yes?" She asks softly.

"Is there anything wrong with Emma?" Jeff asks after he makes sure Emma is sleeping.

Raye tenses, but tries to not to act tense. "Everything is fine, why do you ask Jeffro?"

"Because she seemed like she had just got done crying." Jeff said after he looked away from Emma on the bed back to Raye who was sitting on the floor.

Raye looks conflicted as she looks at her sister. Matt can see her struggle, but leaves it to Jeff to find out on his own.

"Raye, if there's something wrong with Emma, you should tell us." Jeff says softly as she kneels down next to her.

"But I promised her. I can't break promises." She said in a childlike voice.

"Raye." Matt says. She looks up at him. "It could hurt her to not tell us though. We're family, we can help." He informs her.

Raye hesitates and goes over to Em. She gently pulls up Em's sleeve to show them the truth.

Matt and Jeff both gasp and Jeff nearly runs over to the bed with Matt slowly walking behind him.

"Don't tell her I told." Raye whimpers and goes to the bathroom. She locks the door, so she can be alone.

Matt and Jeff both look at each other with worried looks before they looked back down at Emma's wrists.

Raye can be heard muttering in the bathroom. She is talking to herself and suddenly it goes quiet. Strangely scary quiet.

Matt looks up and starts to walk over to the locked bathroom door. Jeff looks up at him wondering what he is doing but he doesn't say anything.

Matt uses the key to get in and falls on his butt at what he sees. Raye had downed a near full container of her sleeping pills. She lay on the floor, out cold. "Jeff!" Matt says.

"What?" Jeff yells as he turns towards the door, waking Emma up in the process.

Matt is speechless as she stares at the fallen Raye. "Call 911." He says in a dumbstruck voice.

Jeff walks towards his brother "Why do I-" He doesn't finish his sentence when he sees Raye. He runs back over to the phone and calls them while running back over to where Matt was standing. While he did this, Emma sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. That's when she realized that her sleeves were pulled up.

Matt looks at Em and blinks as she looks at her rolled up sleeve. "She didn't tell." Matt said as he gently picks up Raye and lays her on the bed.

"She was the only one I told. And I distinctively remember going to sleep with my sleeves down." Emma says as she stares at her arms with tears in her eyes.

Matt does not know what to say as the paramedics arrive and cart Raye away. "I am going with her. Matt, you stay with Em and bring her, ok?" Said Jeff.

Matt nods and watches as Emma pulls down the sleeves of her shirt so no one can stare at them anymore.

Jeff goes with Raye to the hospital. Matt looks at Em with a sad look in his eyes.

"Quit staring at me like that." Emma says softly as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I just do not want to lose you two. Your my family and family needs to stay together." He said.

Emma looks down at the bed and sniffles, not wanting to see the look of disappointment in his eyes.

Matt walks over to Emma and hugs her. He hums a soft song that he had hummed for her when she and Raye where recovering from the abuse. It was meant to calm her.

It just makes her start sobbing.

He comforts her the best he can. He hopes that this wont be the end of his family.

****************************Time Skip*************************  
**  
Emma was sitting in between Matt and Jeff in the lobby of the hospital, waiting on news about Raye.

Matt gets up and starts pacing back and forth. Jeff watches him with a muted interest.

Emma watches him with tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled loudly and put her head on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff runs a hand through her hair. Matt keeps pacing.

Emma sits there and shuts her eyes, trying to contain the sobs that were just about ready to burst out.

Jeff comforts her, not knowing what to do.

Matt immediately walks over to the doc, wanting to know what happened.

"Mr. Hardy?" The doc says.

"Yeah that's me. How is she?" Matt asks him.

"We where able to pump the sleeping pills out of Raye-Anne's stomach. Right now she is resting comfortably. Why did she attempt suicide?"

"I don't know." Matt said as he heard Emma start sobbing from behind him.

The doc nods. "We can set her up with a therapist if you want."

"It was because of me." Emma all looked at her. "She did it because when she found out about me cutting my wrists, I made her pinky promise not to tell anyone, but she did anyway." Emma sobbed before Matt could respond to the doctor.

Jeff pulled her into a hug as she wept. The doc sighs. "I can set you all up with a family councilor. Would that be ok?"

"Yeah." Matt said nodding as he looked back over at his sister.

He nods and tells them where to go to see Raye. He then walks away to set everything up.

Matt and Jeff get up and get ready to go where Raye was but then they realized that Emma wasn't following them so Jeff looked back and saw her sitting on the chair with her legs pulled up to her chest while her arms were wrapped around her shins.

Jeff ushers Matt out of the room and goes to Emma. "Talk to me Ember."

Emma just shakes her head and puts her head on her knees. She was afraid to tell Jeff what she thought because she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Come on Em, its ok. Please talk to me."

"I just...I feel like this is all my fault." Emma says quietly without lifting her head up off her knees.

"Its not your fault. Raye just needed help and she called out in the worst way. She is lucky. But hey, we still have her."

"But still...the only reason she did that was because I know she feels like she betrayed me when she told you guys. I know my sister, she doesn't like breaking pinky promises." Emma said while lifting her head off her knees.

"She did it because she loves you. We all love you." Jeff said softly.

"There's a reason I started cutting." Emma says suddenly as she looks up at him.

"What's that reason Ember? You can trust you bro Jeffro."

"Cuz after everything with the stupid foster parents or whatever, Zeke broke up with me. He said that he did it because I needed to sort everything out but what he didn't realize is that he left when I needed him the most."

Jeff's normally warm green eyes darken as he clenches his fist. "I will hurt that boy."

"Jeff, don't worry about it. It's not worth it." She said shaking her head.

"It is his fault this all happened." Jeff said.

"Jeff, don't." She said softly.

"Em, its not your fault he broke up with you. If he did not want to help you through the tough times, he is not worthy of you." Jeff said as he hugged her.

"I know it's not my fault, Jeff. I have reasons behind the whole cutting thing other than just him." She said as she hugged him back.

"What are those reasons?" He asked softly. He is hesitant to break the hug.

"Because everyone left. I haven't talked to any of my friends from back home since everything bad happened." Emma said bitterly.

"Have you tried to talk to them Em?" He asks.

"Yeah I have and every time I try to call them they never answer and when I text them they never text me back." She says quite angrily this time.

"In my opinion, sis. They do not deserve to have you as a friend if they turned their backs on you."

"It's just...I don't get why they did it ya know? They all swore that they would be there for me through everything. Now it just makes me wonder how much they lied about."

"Friends who don't stick by their friends are not to be trusted in my opinion." Said Jeff.

"Yeah." Emma says softly was tears well up in her eyes for what seemed like the 20 millionth time that day.

Jeff just pulls her into a hug. "Let it out, Ember. I wont judge." He said softly.

"I don't think I can cry anymore today. I've already cried so much, it's not even funny."  
Emma laughs with tears in her eyes.

Jeff smiles. "Want to go save Raye from Matt's on going talking about himself?"

Emma laughs as she wipes away the tears that had leaked out. "Yeah, c'mon."

Jeff fixes Emma's hair and leads her to Raye's room. Raye seemed zoned out as Matt continues to talk about his career. Matt doesn't notice them either. Raye is pale, but looks to be fine, albeit bored.

Emma and Jeff both grin at each other before she goes to sit with her sister.

Raye jumps slightly and look at Emma. Her brown eyes show her guilt about telling Matt and Jeff. She then looks back at her hands as she fidgets.

Emma studies her for a minute with her blue eyes before grabbing Raye's hand to hold on to it.

Raye looks up at Em. Her face tells everyone that she did not feel like she deserves to be forgiven for telling and breaking a promise.

Emma's eyes well up in tears again and then she suddenly pulls her hand away from her sister.

Raye reaches out for her sisters hand. She wanted to know that Emma forgave her. Tears run down her cheeks. She looks so scared, sad, and lonely. She finally just let the bottled tears flow.  
"Why'd you do it?" Emma asks her as she has tears running down her cheeks quite rapidly.

Raye gets a pad of paper and a pen off her table trey and started to write because her throat was hurting her. She then hands it to Em. 'I did it because I don't want to lose you, little sis.' it said.

"But you swore you wouldn't tell anyone Raye. You pinky promised me. You never break those, so why did you this time?" Emma asked as she cried.

Raye underlines one part of her sentence.'I don't want to lose you.' is what she underlined. She then wrote. 'It would be the Seth Masters incident all over again if I lost you.' She was referring to the time a boy had tried to keep Raye from Em and he had ended up in the hospital when Raye had learned of what he was doing.

"Don't you dare bring Seth into this! He has nothing to do with this!" Emma said as she cried.

Raye stops and looks down at her hands. She did not know what to say. She looks so small and scared.

Emma shuts her eyes and sniffles. Then she opens her eyes and looks at her sister. "I just don't understand why you had to tell. It's not like I was gonna let it get as bad as it got the first time. It was supposed to just be my little secret." Emma says as she tries to keep all the other tears in.

Raye is silent. Her body is shaking with silently sobs are she cries.

Matt and Jeff both exchange glances as they both realize that this isn't the first time Emma cut her wrists.

Jeff motions for Matt to meet him in the hallway.

Matt follows him out and leaves the girls alone in the room.

"She told me what caused all this." Jeff said.

"With Emma cutting?" Matt asks.

"Yeah. It was her former boyfriend and friends." He said coldly.

"Wait, what? How? I thought her and Zeke were still dating?" Matt asks surprised.

Jeff leans on the wall. "They aren't. From what she told me, after the incident, they broke up and her friends stopped talking to her."

"That's so wrong. Obviously they weren't her real friends if they did that. And I have a bone to pick with that boy."

Jeff nods. "If we are going to make him pay, the girls must not know. Emma did not look happy when I told her I was going to hurt him."

"Do you think we can keep something like that from them though? I mean, they could find out and hate us for it." Matt tells him.

"They are good at finding out things when they put their mind to it. Just like us, huh?" Jeff said with a smirk.

"Yeah, just like us." Matt says laughing.

"We could send some of our wrestling buddies to do it secretly." Jeff said.

Matt nods. "You know, Emma probably didn't look happy when you said you were going to hurt him because maybe she still loves him."

"She looked pretty pissed when she told me what happened. I doubt there is anything left of that relationship." Jeff said as he studies the floor tiles.

"Okay, well then...maybe she just didn't want to get you worked up." Matt said shrugging.

Jeff stares at Matt blankly.

"What?" He asks

"Why would she not want me to get worked up?" Jeff asks.

"I don't know. Maybe she just didn't want you to get involved." Matt tells him before walking back into the room.

Jeff calls out that he is going to get some food. Raye is asleep and looks semi-peaceful in her sleep. Matt looks around for Emma.

He sees the bathroom door shut and walks over to it.

"Em, you alright in there?" He asks after he knocks.

"Go away." Emma says with her voice sounding as she had been crying again.

"I can't Em. We are family. Can I come in?" He asks.

"No." Emma says from where she's sitting up against the bathroom door.

"Come on Em. I am worried about you and Raye. I don't want to lose either of you."

Emma takes a shaky breath but doesn't say anything. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last through all this.

"Em? You ok?" He said in a worried tone.

"No." Emma says she shakes her head, knowing that he couldn't see.

"Tell me what's wrong. I promise not to judge." Matt said.

"Everything." Emma says as she cries. At this point, she was leaning on the bathroom door, with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her shins.

"Jeff told me about Zeke and your friends and I agree with him. They don't deserve a wonderful and sweet person like you Em." Matt said as he sits against the other side.

"I just wish I could go back in time and erase every bad thing that happened. It's not fair! Why does everything happen to us?" Emma cried.

"I do not know Em. But I can tell you this. Life will always throw things in your path to trip you up. But the true test is if you can get back up, dust yourself off and race on." Matt said as she stares at the ceiling.

"I miss Zeke." Emma cries out again. "I'm not ashamed to admit it either."

"I know you do. And who knows, maybe you might get back together. But until then, look ahead, not back."

"I can't help it though. I just keep looking back on all those happy memories and I miss it. I miss so much. Sometimes I just wish that it was still happening so I could just be happy again."

"You can be happy even in the shadow of sadness. You just have to find that spark again."

Emma just shakes her head and leans her head back on the door. She was so tired of all the crying because it made her feel weak.

"It's not my fault. I want you to repeat that out loud Em." Matt said.

Emma shakes her head slightly and shuts her eyes. She sniffles slightly and looks at the bathroom floor.  
"Come on Em, say it." Matt says in a pleading voice.

""It's not my fault." Emma says softly to herself, but Matt doesn't hear her.

"Em, please say it. It will make you feel better."

"It's not my fault." Emma repeats, but louder this time. She just does it to make Matt happy though.

"It would make me happy when you finally believe that. Now please let me in."

Emma sighs and slowly stands up and unlocks the door so that Matt can get in and then she scoots over away from the door and sits down again.

Matt slowly opens the door and looks in. He walks over to Em.

She doesn't look up at him while he walks over, she just stares straight ahead.

Matt sat next to her and draws her into a hug. Tears dripped from his eyes and landed on Emma's head.

Emma feels the tears and then more tears leak out of her eyes.

"I don't want to lose you or Raye. You guys are my family. I don't want my family to be broken again." He said softly.

Emma doesn't say anything she just hugs him tightly.

Matt just hugs his sister.

Jeff walks into the room and doesn't see Matt or Emma so he calls out for them.

"Jeff." Matt says from the bathroom.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Jeff asks when he walks to stand in the doorway.

"Trying to comfort Em." Matt said softly.

"Why? What happened? He asked.

Matt quickly explains everything.

"Aw Ember, c'mon. None of this is your fault and you know it." Jeff says as he leans on the doorway watching her.

Matt watched em to see what she would do.

Emma doesn't really do anything, he just hugs Matt even tighter.

Matt hugs back and looks at Jeff with a look that said, what now?

Jeff just shrugs slightly, not knowing what to do either.

"Em?" Matt said softly.

"What?" Emma asks softly. She didn't take her head off of his shoulder or let go of him though.

"Why don't we make a deal?" He said softly.

"Like what?" She asks just as soft.

"How about this. We promise to always be there for you and Raye and you two have to promise not to break up this small family we have by leaving." He says softly.

"We're not gonna leave Matt." Emma says.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Yeah I promise." Emma says as she nods her head slightly.

Matt smiles and gets up. He extends his hand to her.

Emma takes his hand and they all walk out to where Raye was sleeping on the hospital bed.

Raye is just waking up. She points to her throat as if to say,'thirsty.'

Jeff goes over and hands her a glass of water and then sits down in the chair next to the bed while Matt pulls up the other chair and Emma stands behind them with her arms crossed over her chest with tears in her eyes again.

Raye sips her water and looks at her family. She looks at Em and clears her throat. "Do you forgive me?" She says in a raspy voice.

Emma nods slightly and Raye looks slightly happier.

***************************Author's Note*****************************  
*Pulls Angel in behind me.* lookie who came back readers.

*laughs* Well Heartbreak girl, they can't see me if I'm behind you.

Oh.*Moves out of the way.* I guess your interested again?

Oh yeah. I started listening to Skyscraper by Demi Lovato and the ideas just came flowing out of me.

Will you stay with the story until the end or abandon it again?

*laughs again* I plan on staying until the end.

Promise? *Feels the readers staring at both of us.* Do you feel that?

*laughs loudly* Yeah I promise and yes I can. The readers are staring at us.

I hope it is a good kind of stare. I hope they are not mad at us.

I don't know. They might be cuz we haven't updated in like forever. So maybe we should go now before they start a riot.

*Peeks out the door and is hit in the head with a stick. Closes the door* too late.

Ah okay, well then we gotta go find another way out. So this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps! *walks out trying to find another way to leave*

Heartbreak Girl has left the building. *Leads Angel to a trap door to escape.*


	14. Dark Horizons

Chapter 14:

Dark Horizons

It had been a few months since the whole incident with Raye almost killing herself and them finding out that Emma cut herself. They had been going to the family therapy thing that the doctor had put them in but they weren't getting very far with it.

Raye is still a nervous wreck that seemed to jump at her own shadow. She still felt guilty about breaking her promise to Emma. Every time they have a therapy session, she clams up and won't say a word. She has a hard time trusting anyone outside her family.

Even though Emma had forgiven her somewhat, she was still kinda mad at the fact that she had told their brothers. They didn't talk nearly as much as they used to.

Matt was trying to be the peace keeper between the girls. He worried that whatever bonds they had, had been shattered.

Emma was currently sitting on one of the beds, with her headphones in her ears. She had been listening to her ipod a lot more than she used to. She just did that cuz she didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

Raye is on the couch playing on her laptop. She had cut her long brown hair to her jawline and had dyed it green with purple highlights. Her bangs where pure purple. Her brown eyes show her inner sadness, but her face showed no emotion.

Emma's hair had grown out to be a little bit below her waist and the bottom layers had been dyed black. Her bangs were just as long as her hair and her once twinkling bright blue eyes never had the twinkle in them that they had before and they seemed a little duller.

Raye looks at Emma and shuts her laptop. She looks around for her brothers.

Emma has her music blasting in her ears and she is too focused on her book to notice anything around her.

Raye silently leaves the room to go back to the lobby for a soda. She walks past her brothers as she went to the vending machine.

Emma doesn't seem to notice that she is the only one in the room.

There is a knock at the door.

Emma doesn't hear it at first because of her loud music.

The man behind the door slides the card into the reader and the door unlocks. He quietly closes the door and waits for Emma to notice him.

Emma feels someone looking at her and looks up. When she does she nearly screams. He a tall man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a little beard and he was kind of built like a athlete. That's when she realized that she probably wouldn't make it out of the hotel room.

He smiles at Emma like any father would."Hello my darling daughter." He said in a voice that both sweet and sour.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in jail." Emma asks/states in a scared voice.

"I got out early. Now where is darling Raye-Anne?" He moves closer to Emma. "I want us to be a family again."

Emma shook her head and backed away slightly. "You never wanted to be a family. You just wanted the money."

"Is that so wrong? Money makes the world Emma." He said flatly."Now, where is Raye?"

"No it doesn't. And I don't where she is." Emma said determinedly.

"Fine then, you will do." He moves fast and put a rag doused with chloroform over Emma's mouth and nose.

Emma struggles for a little but then the chloroform gets to her and she slowly passes out.

He puts her over his shoulder and leaves Via the stairwell.

*******************Time Skip*****************

About 3 hours later, Matt, Jeff and Raye walk into the hotel room and notice that Emma is nowhere to be seen

Raye looks at Matt and Jeff with concern. Just then, Jeff's phone rings. It is Shannon.

Jeff answers it seeing that it is one of his best friends.

"Jeff?" Shan asks.

"Yeah it's me dude. What's up?" He asks

"I just got a phone call from the police in San Gabriel, Texas." The place where Em and Raye where raised.

"Wait, why?" Jeff asks concerned.

"Apparently, one Evan Winchester has escaped." Shannon said with a voice like a razor blade.

"How?" Jeff asks angrily. Matt and Raye look at him concern, not knowing what's happening.

Shannon explains that the cops had told him that Evan had faked being sick, so he was taken to the hospital, where he escaped.

"Shit!" Jeff yells. Matt gives him a concerned look and Raye jumps nearly 5 feet up in the air.

"Calm down Jeff. What's got you so upset?" Shan asks.

"Emma wasn't in the hotel room when me, Raye and Matt came back." Jeff explains quickly as he starts to look around

Emma's cell is still there, unusual for her. Just then, Raye's phone rings. Jeff hangs up on Shan.

"Hello?" Raye answers.

"Hello Raye-Anne." Evan says in a sickly sweet/sour voice.

Raye swallows her gum hard. She starts to shake." Sir." She is retreating into her shell.

Evan laughs without any real emotion in his voice. "It's nice to see I still have that effect on you."

Raye is silent and pale. "What do you want sir?" She says without any emotion.

"Oh I think you know what I want." Evan laughs. That's when Raye hears some noise in the background.

"You have Em." She said softly. She goes and locks herself in the bathroom. "I will do anything, please do not hurt her."

"That didn't take you long to figure out. But it's to late for begging. I already hurt her." Evan said.

Matt and Jeff go up to the closed door and listen to her talk.

Raye's eyes narrow. "What did you do to her?" Her voice sounded defiant.

She heard Emma groan slightly in the background. "Oh, you'll find out." Evan laughed as she walked over to where Emma was tied up to a chair.

Raye turns on the shower so the boys can't hear anymore. She keeps calling for Em.

Emma hears her and goes to open her mouth but Evan puts his hand over her mouth.

"Em? If you can hear me, say something, please." Raye begs.

Emma hears the desperation in her sister's voice so she bites down on Evan's hand and causes him to yell out in pain.

Raye listens closely and gives a small smile.

"Raye?" Emma questions before Evan can do anything.

"Em? Are you ok?" Raye asks quickly.

"No I am not okay. I just got kidnapped." Emma spat, not meaning to.

"I know that. What has he done to you and where are you?"

"He has me tied to a chair and I don't know where we're at." Emma says quickly before he put duct tape over her mouth to shut her up.

"Em? Em!" Raye yells.

"That's enough of that for once don't ya think?" Evan asks sarcastically.

Raye whimpers in fear. She wondered if he would call her his pet like he did when he tortured her,

"There is multiple ways we could do this."

"Name them." Raye growls.

"You could come find me and not have Emma suffer as much or you could be a coward and hid behind the Hardy brothers while Emma suffers even more than you even imagine." Evan said. He enjoyed getting into her head.

"Do I have to go alone?" Raye asks softly.

"If you want to see Emma alive then I suggest that you do." Evan says coldly.

"When and where?" Raye asks, her voice shows her defeat.

"In the old abandoned house where you used to live with us." Evan says coldly as he hangs up not waiting for a response from her.

Raye stares at her cell and shuts off the shower. She goes and just lays in bed, silent.

Matt and Jeff both share concerned looks and then slowly walk over to where Raye is laying.

Raye just pulls the covers over her head, not wanting to talk. She is scared to tell them about what she was going to do.

*******************Time Skip************************

Raye pulls up to the old house in a cab. She grabs her bag from the trunk and pays the driver. She had not told her brothers where she was going. She kept her cell turned off. She knocks on the door.

No on answers so she knocks again and waits. After about a minute of waiting, she slowly reaches over and opens the door.

She slowly walks into the living room and looks around. She sets her bag near the door and calls out for Emma.

Emma lifts her head up from where she is still tied to a chair. "Raye?" She asks.

Raye follows the sound to the basement. She looks around the pitch black room. "Ember?" She calls out again, not knowing Evan is behind her.

"Raye! Look out!" Emma shouts when she sees Evan.

Raye spins around and trips over her own feet as she tries to get away.

Evan smirks at her and starts to walk over to where she was on the ground.

Raye crawls backwards in fear. She moves towards Em.

Evan smirks again and walks into the light. Raye then realizes that he as a belt in his hand.

Raye's eyes go wide. She tries to get to her feet to get away.

Evan laughs at her fright and Emma looks between them with wide eyes while she tried to get free. She didn't want her sister to get hurt.

Raye charges at Evan, trying to tackle the belt away.

Evan dodges her and when she turns around to try and tackle him again, but he punches her in the gut as hard as he can.

Raye gasps and falls to the floor. She coughs as she tries to gain her breath.

"Raye!" Emma cries out as Evan smirks.

Raye growls like an angry lion, and lunges for Evan again.

Evan just smirks at her and when she is halfway to him, he slowly raise the belt that is in his hand.

Raye doesn't see him raise the belt. She is so intent on hurting him.

Time seems to slow down for everyone and before anyone can react, Evan has already raised the belt and managed to get Raye in the chest with it.

Raye screams and falls back. She remembers how he had whipped her like he was taming a beast. She growls and glares.

Emma looks at them both with tears in her eyes but no one seems to notice. Meanwhile, Evan just smirks that smirk of his at Raye and has this look on his face as if it is saying 'I dare you to something'.

Raye finds some broken glass from an old cup and throws it at Evan.

He dodges it and it lands near Emma. It shatters when it makes contact with the ground and a piece of glass about three inches in length lodges itself in Emma's leg. Emma screams out in pain and looks down at her now bloody leg.

Raye's eyes go wide and she tries to get to Emma to make sure she is ok.

Halfway there Evan comes up and pulls her back forcefully by her short hair.

Raye screams and tries to kick Evan. "Em, are you ok? I am so sorry." Raye said.

"Ow. Raye, it hurts." Emma groans as she begins to tug at her bonds.

"I am so sorry Em." Raye said as she is taken to a room just off the main basement room. Evan closes the door behind them.

"Raye!" Emma shouts as she tries to get untied. She didn't want her sister to get hurt because of her.

The bonds held tight. Raye is finally released and she looks around the room as she tries to get away from Evan.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. There is no way out of this room." Evan tells her.

"You will not break me like you did last time." She growls.

"Oh I might not be able to break you, but I can break Emma." He says as he quickly escapes from the room and locks the door behind him.

Raye rushes for the door to get out. Her mind is reeling with what might happen.

Evan walks out into the main part of the basement and see's Emma still struggling with the bonds.

Emma looks at Evan. "What did you do to Raye?"

"Oh I didn't do anything to her...yet." Evan smirks.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks hesitantly.

"You'll see when I get done with you."

"What are you going to do to me?" She whimpers.

"Oh, you'll find out." Evan smirks again as he walks around to a table in the basement.

Em tries to follow his movements with her head.

Evan grabs a knife off the table and turns back around to face her.

Emma's eyes go as wide as dinner plates. She starts to scream bloody murder.

"It will only make this worse if you scream Emma." Evan says as he walks up to her.

Emma whimpers and tries to not look at the blade."What did we do to you?" She spits out.

"The only thing you did was exist. I'm just making sure your guys lives are a living hell before they sentence me to death." Evan says shrugging, like it wasn't a big deal.

Emma pulls harder at the rope holding her. Her normally tan skin is sheet white from fear.

Evan walks over twirling the blade in his hands. He was enjoying pushing her buttons and making her fear him.

Emma shakes so hard, it shakes the chair. Tears roll down her cheeks.

He walks over to her and kneels down next to her.

She whimpers and looks at him.

He cocks his head to the side like a puppy and slowly runs the sharp part of the blade down her cheek.

She cries out in pain as it cut her cheek.

Evan laughs and stands back up to his full height.

Emma whimpers. Raye is going crazy from the screams of Em.

"I'm going to go check on Raye. Don't go anywhere...oh wait, you can't." Evan laughs as he walks out of the room with the knife in his hand.

Raye hides behind the door. She tries to get the jump on Evan, to get free.

Evan looks around when he hears something fall to the ground.

Raye tries to tackle Evan out of the doorway.

Evan fights back and Raye doesn't seem to realize that he has a knife in his hand.

Raye gasps as her shoulder is stabbed. She lets out a loud scream and holds her shoulder.

Evan grins a sadistic grin and watches as she falls to the ground.

Raye whimpers and slowly moves away from Evan. Blood soaked her shirt and her hand.

"Did you really think you could get away from me that easily." Evan laughed as he watched her.

Raye glares at him. Her back still showed the fading scar of her last abuse. Her eyes showed the defiance he hated.

"I'm going to have fun with this."

"What are you going to do?" Her stomach lets out a growl for food.

"You'll see." Evan grins as he walks towards her with the knife.

*****************Scene Change*******************

Matt checks his phone for what seems the millionth time that day. He is pacing back and forth in his and Jeff's home in Cameron, North Carolina.

"Matt, it's not gonna make anyone call any faster if you keep checking you're phone." Jeff says from where his is sitting on their couch.

"How can you be so calm? Our sisters are missing." Matt says as he walks back and forth some more.

"Because getting worked up like you are isn't going to solve anything." Jeff says as he watches his brother.

"We know he has them. We just don't know where." Matt said as he sat down.

"Yeah." Jeff nods as he starts to think about Emma.

Matt thinks of Raye. He starts to sort through the bills to get his mind off of everything.

Jeff sighs and lays down on the couch. He just wanted to have his sisters back.

************************Scene Change*******************

Raye whimpers as she comes around in the locked room. She had been hit on the head and had a gash in her hair line. The room around her seemed to spin. She shivers and her stomach growls.

At the same time, she hears her sister scream in the main part of the basement.

Raye groans as she crawls to the door and bangs on it. She had fresh cuts on her back. "Em!" She calls out weakly.

The only thing she hears from her is a groan and some sobs.

"Leave her alone!" Raye calls through the door. She whimpers as her head hurt.

She hears Evan laugh and then she hears footsteps walking out of the basement and walking up the stairs.

"Em please talk to me. I feel so sleepy." Said Raye as she leaned against the door.

Emma groaned. "I'm in so much pain Raye."

"So am I Em. I am sorry I got you into this. Can I sleep now?" She had a minor concussion from her head being hit.

"Raye this isn't your fault. It no one's fault but his." Emma says.

"Ok. Sleep now?" Her voice is slurred like she is drunk

"No." Emma said fearfully. She was afraid that if Raye went to sleep then she would never wake up.

"But I am so sleepy Emmy. Just a quick nap to stop my head hurting?"

"No. You have to stay awake." Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Why Em?" Raye slurrs.

"Because you might not wake up." Emma says as gets all choked up.

"Why won't I wake up? My head just hurts and red stuff is dripping in front of my eye"

Emma sobs when she says this. She knew that they were going to die if they didn't get found soon.

***************Author's Note************************

*Poke head back in after the mob vanishes* Is it safe?

*Pokes head out too* Yeah, I think so.

*Walks back in and looks around at the mess.* Wow

*laughs* I know right?

So, we have a cliffhanger. Why again do we have one of those?

Because it makes people want to read more and find out what happens. Plus it's always a good way to end a chapter.

Yeah, with Raye having a concussion and Em in an unknown state. We wont keep them guessing long, will we?

Yuppers. So this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps! *walks out the door*

*Comes out of a half sleep* Huh? *looks around* NOT AGAIN! *Grumbles something about cleaning and stupid angels* The Heartbreak Girl has left the building for cleaning supplies.


	15. Hope

Chapter 15:

Hope

Matt sits by the phone, waiting for the call he hoped he would get, saying that Raye and Emma where safe. He had been doing this for two months in a row, ever since the abduction. Vince had let them have all the time they needed, because they did not have a storyline.

Jeff was upstairs taking a shower. He was really tense since Raye and Emma had gotten kidnapped.

Matt had taken to ignoring the phone when he saw it wasn't the cops with good news. His brown eyes stare into space as he draws his knees to his chest as he sighs.

Jeff walks down the stairs with his hair still dripping wet from his shower. He saw his brother sitting next to the phone and wishes that they had found the girls already. It was taking it's toll on both of them.

"I miss them Jeffro." Matt said softly. He was slowly giving up hope that his sister where alive. And his voice showed that. He blames himself for letting this happen to them.

"Yeah I do too. But we can't give up hope yet. Actually we should never give up." Jeff says as he walks over to him. "Dad used to tell us that. To this day he still says to never give up."

"It's been two months Jeff. For all we know, they are dead." Tears roll down Matt's cheeks. "We just found them. I don't want to lose them again." He sobs softly into his knees.

"Don't say that Matt. We're going to find them alive. We are not going to lose them." Jeff says softly as he sits next to his older brother.

Matt nods and rests his head on Jeff's shoulder.

*******************Scene Change********************

The two months that Emma and Raye were there with Evan were not good for them. Raye had gashes and bruises all over her body. She was pretty sure that her jaw was broken from the beatings and her head was throbbing.

Emma was in worse shape than her sister. She had some broken ribs, her jaw was broken, both her eyes were pretty much swollen shut, and she was so skinny that she looked like a skeleton. At least Evan had been making an effort to feed Raye, or at least try.

Raye had taken to muttering to herself in her locked room. She often ate little to no food. She had been saving any food she can for her sister, if she ever saw her. She had been chained to the wall by a dog collar that dug into her flesh. She glares up at Evan when he walks in. She makes sure to keep her food stash out of sight, but it is too late and he spots it.

"What is this?" He sneers when he spots the food.

"None of your business." She spits at him, with both words and spit. She had been taken the food he had given her and tried to stash it away, which is a big no no.

"I think you were trying to keep that little stash of food for your sister, then you're sadly mistaken." Evan sneered again.

"She needs food as much as I do, you jerk." She finds a piece of rusted scrap metal and throws it at him.

"Ah ah ah." Evan says as he wiggles his finger at her. "You know I was going to let you go see your sister but after this little stunt you two will never see each other again. I will make sure of that." He sneers yet again and walks out the door locking it behind him.

Raye goes to the end of her chain and screams. She then breaks down into quiet sobs. He was close to breaking her spirit. She did not know he was listening at the door.

He grinned sadistically and walked away from the door.

Em gives Evan a weak glare from her corner. She had been chained like her sister, but with a shorter chain.

He just grins at her in a really creepy way and makes his way upstairs.

******************Scene Change****************************

Matt doesn't even bother to answer when the phone rings. Little did he know, that this was the phone call he had waited on.

Jeff rushes over when he hears the phone ringing. Matt wasn't answering it so he does but he doesn't even look at the caller I.D

"Hello, is this the Hardy residence?" The lady officer asks Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff says as he nods.

"I am calling to inform you that your sisters have been found and rescued." The lady says.

"Wait what?" Jeff asks, not expecting that.

"Just what I said Mr. Hardy. They have been taken to Angel Wings memorial hospital in San Antonio, Texas."

Jeff does a fist pump in the air excitedly.

The lady hangs up. Matt stares at Jeff curiously. "Why are you so excited?" He said bitterly.

"Ah cheer up bro." Jeff grins.

"Why should I? Em and Raye haven't been found and could be dead." Matt said.

"See now that's where you're wrong. That was the cops that just called. They found Raye and Emma." Jeff laughed.

Matt's jaw drops. "They found them? Where, how?"

"Yeah." Jeff nods excitedly. "The cops said that they were found in an abandoned house on the street that they used to live on. One of the neighbors recognized Evan and called them. Evan was shot and killed while they were trying to rescue Raye and Emma."

"They are alive." Matt finally smiles. "We have to go get them. We also have to tell Greg, Shannon, Evan Bourne and Christian."

Jeff nods and laughs, happy to see his brother so excited again.

Matt starts to make calls and arrangements to get all of them there. He stays up late, making sure everything is ready for the next day.

Jeff is grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time, happy that he is going to get to see his sisters again.

************The Next day**************

Emma groans slightly as she comes to. The last thing she remembered was getting rescued and getting put into and ambulance then everything went opens her eyes and immediately shuts them again. The bright lights hurt her eyes. She cautiously opened them and looked around the room.

Raye lay next to her, on another bed. She is hooked up to a ventilator and a heart monitor, along with an iv. She is pale as a sheet. Bandages cover her chest, arms and head. Her hair had been shaved for surgery to save her life.

Emma looks away from her sister not wanting to see her like that and looks out the window. Tears start to pour out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She couldn't help but think that them being in the hospital was somehow her fault.

A knock was heard at the door, along with the all too familiar voice of one Jeff Hardy, arguing with Matt why he didn't get Skittles.

Emma turns her head towards the door before quickly looking back towards the window. She had missed her brothers but right at that moment she just wanted to be alone.

Matt slowly opens the door and walks in. Sadness shone vividly in his eyes as he looks at his sisters. He places a gift basket next to Raye, it contained things she liked. Same for Em, who he thought was asleep.

Emma didn't bother turning her head towards them in hopes that they would go away.

"Em, you awake?" Matt asks softly. Just then, Greg, Shannon, and Evan push their way into the room, arguing at each other about what sounds like, who should have woke up who.

Emma doesn't say anything she just shuts her eyes so that if they came over by her then they would think she was asleep.

Matt makes them shut up after a few minutes. They sit around after that, waiting for one of the girls to wake.

Emma internally groans, just wanting to left alone.

The only time anyone would go anywhere, was food or bathroom, especially Matt.

_Why can't they just go away? _Emma thinks as she lays there.

_Because they love you._ Said a voice in her head that sounded like Raye.

Emma frowns slightly as she keeps her eyes shut. _I think the drugs are getting to me. _She thinks.

Jeff walks over to Em and runs a hand through her hair. He starts to hum a song that he knew always calmed her down.

Emma resists the urge to open her eyes and hug Jeff because she didn't want to talk to anyone else in the room.

"Em, please wake up. I miss you. I love you." Jeff said softly.

Tears well up in her eyes but she doesn't open them.

"Come back to us. We all miss you. Pinecone wanted to show you his newest tat and Greg wanted you to see his hurri-cycle." Jeff said.

A sob threatens to break through but she holds it back and keeps her eyes shut so she doesn't have to see his sad face.

Jeff rests his head on hers. "Let it out." He said softly, as if he knew.

Emma tries to keep it in but it is just about ready to come out when she didn't want it to. Matt, Greg, Shannon and Evan all looked over to where they were and waited for something to happen.

Jeff continues to talk to Emma in a soft, understanding voice. He felt that he is slowly making a break through.

It eventually works because all the sobs that she had been trying to hold in finally burst out.

Jeff held her close and let her cry. Matt and the others draw around and join the hug.

It takes a while but she eventually calms down but she just stops talking and doesn't want to let go of Jeff.

"Ember, do you want Matt,Greg, Pinecone and Evan to leave?" Jeff asks softly.

Emma nods her head a little and doesn't say anything.

Jeff shoos them away. "They are gone." He says softly.

Emma yet again doesn't say anything but she hugs him a little tighter.

Jeff hugs back. He hums softly to calm her down.

Emma listens to him hum and starts to think back to before everything happened and before they knew Matt and Jeff we're their brothers.

"Wanna talk Em?" Jeff asks.

"About what?" Emma asks hoarsely because of all the crying.

"What ever you want to, little sis." He says and smiles.

Emma sniffles and shakes her head, not even being able to force a smile.

Jeff nods in understanding. " Whenever your ready to talk. I know any of us will listen."

"Yeah I know." Emma says so softly Jeff has a hard time hearing it.

"Remember, the sun will always shine, even in the darkest, roughest storms."

Emma nods her head wordlessly as the others walk back into the room.

Raye is still out cold. Jeff stayed near Em.

"Do you think she is gonna wake up?" Matt asks Jeff as he looks at Raye.

Jeff looks at Raye. "I hope so man. I wonder what that sicko put her through." His green eyes look ready to kill.

Yeah me too." Matt nods.

**************One Week Later***********

Matt sits by Raye's bed, alone. Jeff, Shannon, Greg and Evan had all gone out for lunch and Emma was asleep. The doc had told them it was a slim chance Raye would wake.

Matt looks over at Emma when she starts to move around in her sleep.

Emma shifts around, but once she is comfy, she falls back asleep. Raye squeezes Matt's hand, but it was a very gentle squeeze.

Matt turns his head and looks back at Raye before squeezing her hand very gently.

Raye groans and her eyelids flutter. She is battling to wake up.

Matt watches her, praying that she will wake up.

Raye's eyes finally open after a few minutes. She gags on her breathing tube.

Matt quickly goes and gets the doctor.

The doc quickly comes in and removes the tube. He quickly checks her vitals and is stunned that she is awake.

The rest of the guys walk in the room and their jaws nearly drop to the floor when they see that Raye is awake.

Raye points to her throat and rasps out,"Thirsty." She watches as all the guys try to get her water at once.

The noise wakes Emma up and when she slowly sits up and sees Raye, nearly falls out of bed.

Raye looks at Emma and gives a small wave. She then watches the guys and smirks.

They all raise their eyebrows.

Raye takes the water from Matt and sips it. She then gives a sad smile.

Emma sniffles and when Jeff goes over to sit with her, the other wait for Raye to say something.

"Is it over?" Raye asks softly. Her voice would be that way from the breathing tube, but it would clear up.

Matt nods at her and Emma's eyes well up with tears again.

Raye looks at Emma. "Its over." She says again as tears run down her cheeks.

Emma nods her head as tears run down her cheeks as well.

"Where is my hair?" Raye asks as she felt her head.

Emma shrugs not know what happened. Then Matt explained that it had to be shaved off.

"Why?" Asks Raye. She had lost some of her memory of what had happened.

Matt looks at everyone uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

""Matt, why is my head shaved?" Raye asks as she sits up. She also looks at Em.

"Um...Raye, we got kidnapped." Emma says sheepishly.

"We did?" Raye says in shock. She looks back and forth between Matt and Em.

Matt and Emma both nod.

"When, How?" Raye says in a scared voice.

Matt then quickly explains what happened and how long they were gone.

Raye looks shocked and scared. She retreats into her own world and curls into a ball and starts to hyperventilate.

Matt quickly goes over to try and calm her down while Emma stares at her sister with tears in her eyes.

Raye screams when she is touched. She is remembering everything and it scared her.

Emma cringes as she watches them.

It takes the doc giving her a tranquilizer to calm her down. Matt looks at her with such sad eyes.

Emma puts her head in her hands and sobs. She didn't want to see her sister this way but she yet again was starting to think that this was all her fault.

Matt goes over to Em and draws her into a hug. "Its not your fault. It was that horrible foster father of yours. He is dead now."

Emma nods her head and sobs but she doesn't believe that it's not her fault.

"Look at me. It is not your fault."

Emma looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why do you blame yourself?" He asks softly.

Emma just shrugs and looks down.

He gently pulls her head up so he can look in her eyes. "Raye needs you, and so do me, Jeff, Pinecone, Greg, Evan and Jay. Please do not give up."

"I won't." Emma whispers as she hugs him.

"Promise?" He said as he hugs her back.

"Yeah I promise." Emma says as she nods.

*****************Scene Change********************

Raye sits in the back of the car as Greg drives. They had rented a minivan for the trip back home. Emma sat next to her with Jeff next to her. Evan and Matt sat in the middle seats with Shannon in the middle of them.

Emma had Jeff given her ipod to her when they first got out of the hospital and the whole car ride home she had been listening to it.

Raye is in her own world. She still had bandages around her ribs and a cast on her wrist. He had not said much since her mental breakdown in the hospital.

Emma had her ribs bandaged too from where she had been beaten. She had to get surgery to get her jaw fixed from where Evan had hit her to hard. She wasn't as tan as she had been before and she had lost about 25 pounds from not eating. She didn't really talk all that much either.

Raye's jaw had been worked on as well. She stares into space and rubs her still bandaged neck where her collar had been.

Emma looks down at her ipod because her song had ended and she was busy trying to pick another one because she had a lot of music on it.

Raye reaches out for a headphone ear bud. She wanted to listen.

Emma stares at her for a few seconds before taking out one of the headphones and handing it to her.

Raye cracks a rare smile as Teenagers by My Chemical Romance comes on.

Emma doesn't really react to it, she just puts her ipod on lock and goes back to looking out the window.

Raye stays silent as well. Everyone seemed to be watching her off and on during the trip.

The song ends and then Emma switches it to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace.

Raye is asleep by then. She looks at least semi happy in her sleep.

Emma pays no attention to her sister, which kind of unnerves everyone else, because they thought she would be a little nicer than she was being.

When they finally got back to the house, Emma got out and started walking towards the door, just wanting to go to her bedroom and relax and just be away from everyone.

Raye is carried to the living room and layed on the sofa. She is still asleep, but does not look as content as she had been.

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair. She still had yet to wash it so she walked over to the stairs.

Matt and Jeff try to calm Raye. She is really having a bad nightmare. She kept calling out for Emma and crying.

Emma stops for a minute, before breathing heavily through her nose and starting to walk up the stairs.

Raye continues to call for Raye. Shannon gets in Emma's way. "She needs you." He said.

"Oh my god. Go away!" Emma says annoyed as she pushes past him and runs up the stairs, locking herself in her bedroom.

Shannon looks at everyone. Raye was still crying and calling out for her sister.

Jeff shares a look with his brother and then he heads upstairs to try and get Emma.

Jeff knocks on Emma's door."Em? It's me, Jeff. Can I come in?"

"Go away Jeff." Emma says as she sits on her bed pulling her legs into her chest.

"Come on Em. Its just me. You know you can talk to me." He said.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes knowing that he couldn't see her. "Go away." She says as she leans up against the headboard of her bed.

"I will not go away till we talk Em." Jeff says stubbornly.

"Well then you're going to be sitting there for a while." Emma says as she shakes her head.

"I guess we will. While we are waiting, your sister is downstairs needing you. I think she feels guilty that she could not help you." Jeff said.

Emma sighed in frustration and threw one of her stuffed animals at the door as hard as she could, causing it to make a thump when it hit it.

Jeff's smirks. "You feel guilty as well, I can tell. I bet anything that if you forgave her, and she forgave you, you would both feel better."

"Go the freak away Jeff. Go back downstairs and leave me alone." Emma demands as she throws another stuffed animal at the door as hard as she can.

Jeff does something he hasn't since he was a kid, he picks the lock and lets himself in. He braces for what he is about to see.

Emma is sitting up against the headboard of her bed with a really pissed off look on her face. When she sees Jeff she looks up at the ceiling and nearly looses it. "OMFG! Jeff! GO AWAY!" She yells as she throws a pillow at him.

Jeff catches the pillow and walks over to Em. He sits on the bed."I will never leave you, or Raye. Your both both family, like Matt and Dad are."

She rolls her eyes and flops down on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why are you being so anti-social sis?" Jeff asks softly.

Emma shakes her head "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asks him as she glares at the ceiling.

"Because you are family and family worries about family." Jeff said.

Emma doesn't even look at him, she just turns her back to him and lays on her side.

He hums softly to her. Tears roll down his cheeks as he did not want to lose Emma.

Emma breathes through her nose and gets up off the bed.

Jeff watches Emma quietly, wondering what she is going to do.

Emma rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair. She could feel Jeff's eyes on her but she didn't say anything to him.

Jeff just watches. He does not know what else to say to his sister to cheer her up.

She walks out of the room and then into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jeff runs a hand through his hair and heads back downstairs.

Emma sits in the bathroom and shuts her eyes with tears beginning to leak out and run down her cheeks. She didn't want to be so distant and mean but she wanted to be left alone.

Jeff sees that they had finally calmed Raye down. He looks to Matt and sighs.

"What?" He questions when he sees the look on Jeff's face.

"Emma blames herself and wants to be left alone. I don't know what to do man." Jeff said.

"Maybe I could try and talk to her?" Matt questioned. "Last time she locked herself in a room, she opened up for me."

"Good luck with that. She is in the bathroom now." Said Jeff as he sits next to Raye.

Matt heads up and knocks on the bathroom door."Em?"

"What?" Emma questions as she tries to calm down after just crying for a little bit.

"Are you ok?" He says softly.

"No." Emma sobbed as she sat in the empty tub.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know where to start." Emma says as she sniffles.

"Why not from the beginning and can I come in?" Matt asks.

"Yeah fine, the door is unlocked." Emma says as she sniffles again.

Matt walks in and shuts the door. He sits on the toilet and waits for her to begin.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I started cutting in the first place right?" She asked as she looked down.

"That would be helpful." Said Matt.

"Which time though? The first time or the time when you guys found out?" Emma asked.

"Both if you want." He answered.

Emma nodded and started. "Um, the first time was when I was like 14. I had just started dating Seth Masters. He was really sweet and he was a couple years older. Raye wasn't to happy about it but she let it slide anyway because she saw how happy I was. It didn't say that way though."

Matt nods and listens. He would not say anything till she was done with her story.

"He started to get really mean. It started with him calling me really mean names. I didn't think anything of it at first but then it got worse. Eventually he started hitting me and saying it was my fault. I didn't want to tell Raye because I knew how she would react. The hitting and mental stuff got worse and worse as it went on and I didn't want to tell Raye, so I started cutting my wrists thinking it would take some of the pain away." Emma says as tears start running down her cheeks.

Matt nods and clenches his fist. "Raye said she ended up doing something. Can you tell me what she did?"

She quickly wipes the tears away and nods her head. "This went on for a little of a year and eventually Raye found out because she walked into the room after he had just gotten done beating me up and went home. She calmed me down and she eventually got it out of me that Seth did it. She went berserk and immediately went after him. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." Emma sniffles.

"That Raye sure can be a hellcat, huh? Matt said with a small smile.

Emma nods again. "She ended beating him up so bad that he had a broken jaw, a few broken ribs, a broken nose and a black eye. When she came home though, she saw something she really did not expect or want to see."

"What?" asked Matt.

"I had let the cutting get so bad that when she came upstairs, she found me in the bathroom with my wrists bleeding. I had cut into my wrists too deep and I ended up almost killing myself because of it. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Raye panicking and calling 911. I woke up two days later in the hospital with my wrists bandaged." Emma says as she looks back down at her feet with her legs brought up to her chest.

Matt looks stunned. He goes to the edge of the tub and gently takes Em's hand.

"I told Raye I wouldn't do it anymore and life went on. When I was 16 I met Zeke. It took a while but I eventually opened up to him and told him _everything_. We started dating when I turned 17 and he was everything Seth wasn't. I honestly thought we would be together forever but he left me when things got rough. He doesn't even care what happens to me. I know this because right after we found out you guys we're our brothers and we got kidnapped the first time, he broke up me and I haven't talked to him since." Emma says shaking her head with tears running down her cheeks.

Matt draws her into a hug. "Its going to be alright. We are here now and we will never go away." Matt says softly.

Emma sobs as she hugs him with all her might. He picks her up and starts to carry her downstairs.

Raye is just waking up and Jeff is asleep in the arm chair. Raye looks at Matt and Em and waves.

Emma doesn't see her wave though because she has her face buried in Matt's neck as she sobs.

Raye watches Matt sit at the the end of the couch. She remains silent as she watches Em.

All of Emma's sobs eventually wakes up Jeff from his slumber.

Raye slowly gets up and walks out of the house. Seeing her sister like that hurt her inside. She walks to Jeff's motocross track and sits near the middle of it. She starts to do karate moves that she had learned from self defense classes. She keeps it up despite the pain in her body.

Jeff gets up to go outside but not before giving Matt the 'We-have-to-talk' look before walking out the door.

Raye continues to practice despite doc's orders for her to take it easy with a broken wrist and ribs.

Jeff goes out to where Raye is and cautiously walks over to her.

Raye looks sad, scared and angry. She continues to practice hard, despite that she might pop a stitch from the incision where they had to fix her ribs.

"Raye." Jeff says as he walks over. He didn't want to scare her but he wanted her to stop.

Raye does not seem to hear him. As he got closer, he can see tears running down her cheeks. She punches a dirt mound with her casted hand and screams in pain. She falls to her knees and sobs.

Jeff runs over to her quickly pulls her into a hug. He didn't want to see her hurt like this.

Raye struggles against Jeff. She keeps begging him not to hurt her and saying that she will be good. She is lost in memories.

"Raye it's just me." Jeff tells her as he tries to calm her down.

"Jeff?" She whimpers softly. She slowly relaxes into his hug. "Don't let him get me Jeff." She cries.

"I won't let him get you. He will never be able to touch you ever again." Jeff says softly with sad eyes.

"It hurts inside Jeff." She said softly. She was fighting to hold back her tears.

"I know. Just let it all out." Jeff says as he sees the tears she is holding back.

"I am not weak Jeff." Raye says stubbornly.

"Crying doesn't make you weak Raye. There has been plenty of times that me and Matt have cried."

"I have to be strong for Em." Raye says and doesn't look at Jeff.

"Raye, it isn't good to hold it all in like this. Emma needs to see you break down otherwise she will try to see what's wrong and you might end up snapping at her." Jeff says as he looks down at her.

Raye looks up at Jeff confused.

"I tried to stay strong for Matt when our mother died. I didn't want to cry in front of him so I bottled it all up but when he tired to find out what was wrong with me, I ended snapping at yelling at him. I know it happened years ago but I still regret it to this day." Jeff tells her.

"You think I will snap at Em?" Raye says softly.

"If you keep it all bottled up you might." Jeff says softly.

"I just don't know what to do Jeffro. One part of me tells me to let my anger go, the other part of me tells me to hold it all in, that showing it is a sign of weakness."

"Well I think you should let the anger go because it will help with getting some relief. Emma will get worried if you keep it all in and become almost robotic."

"I guess so. But what if she rejects me?" She did not know Em and Matt where walking up to them.

"I know for a fact that she won't because she needs her sister." Jeff tells her.

"She needs me?" Raye said softly.

"Yeah I do." Emma says from where she is standing with Matt.

Raye looks up at Emma and lets the tears fall. She reaches out to her sister.

Emma walks over and embraces her sister.

Raye sobs onto her sister's shoulder. She keeps apologizing over and over.

Emma squeezes her sister gently as tears run down her cheeks.

Matt and Jeff watch the sisters, tears run down there cheeks as well.

Emma pulls away from her sister. "I'm sorry." She sobs.

"So am I Em. I will always love you sister." Raye sobs back.

"Me too." Emma nods as she pulls Raye into a fierce hug.

Raye hugs back. She then looks at Em. "Do you remember what we promised each other as kids? No matter how far apart we are." She lets Em finish.

"We will always love each other. And we won't let anything come between us." Emma finishes nodding.

Raye smiles and hugs her sister happily.

Emma grins and laughs lightly while she hugs back.

Raye laughs as well. She had that familiar happy glint in her eyes.

Matt and Jeff both smile happily, seeing that they had made up and they were both happy for now.

*****************Author's Note*********************

*Is leaning on a broom asleep after cleaning up the author's note room.*

*laughs and walks over*

*Snores on. Mops and buckets can be seen everywhere*

*laughs and pokes you*

*Grunts and blinks as I wake up* Is it time for pudding? *Still half asleep*

*laughs again* No, we have to do the authors note.

Again? But we just did one.

No we didn't *laughs*

But, the cleaning.

That was from last chapter hun

Why did you leave me with the cleaning again? *Glares*

*holds hands up defeat* I didn't leave you with it. I offered to help.

No you did not. You walked off when I was asleep.

Okay believe what you want but I did offer.

Anyway. *Checks a random piece of paper and looks stunned*

*laughs* What?

Hands you the paper with the story stats for the chap on it*

Holy crap! *looks stunned too*

*Turns to the readers.* Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a big announcement. Angel?

Yeah we do. *nods head*

*Shoves Angel* you tell them.

*laughs* Okay okay. I will. This is 17 pages and 5397 words. That would make this our longest chapter yet.

*Does some Math.* That is one page and 181 words more. Not including the authors note.

Yup *laughs* So this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps *does peace out sign and walks away*

The Heartbreak Girl has left the building. *Has a curtain fall on top of her.* HELP! ANGEL!

*laughs and walks back into the room to help*

*Is dragged away by Angel*


	16. Birthday Surprises

Chapter 16:

Birthday Surprises

Raye sat in the living room, flipping through the channels. Two days had passed since her and Emma had made up. Raye looked at her dark blue cast, remembering how she had cracked the red one she wore when she punched a dirt pile.

Emma was upstairs in the bathroom finally getting to take a shower. After her and Raye had made up, they talked the rest of the time and spent the practically all the next talking. Even when Raye was getting her new cast she didn't want to leave her sisters side.

Raye had let Emma be the first to sign her cast. She looks around for her brothers, to not see them anywhere. She slowly gets to her feet and walks around the house to look for them.

Emma had just got done taking her shower and she was standing in the bathroom with her grey sweatpants and pink tank top on. She was trying to towel dry her hair so it wasn't so wet.

Raye knocks on the bathroom door."Em?" She says.

"Yeah?" Emma questions as she continues to dry her hair. She was still thin but she was slowly starting to gain more weight.

"Have you seen Rainbow Bright and Raven?" That was her nicknames for Jeff and Matt. She is slowly gaining weight herself. The doc had cleared her to eat semi hard foods because her jaw was close to finished healing.

"Uh no. Did you check the back yard?" Emma questions as she opens the door. From where her arm was Raye could see the scars on her wrists.

"Um, no I didn't. Want to check with me?" She asks, not letting her eyes rest on the scars. Her hair is slowly growing back, but right now it was just peach fuzz. So she wore a red bandanna over it till it grew back in.

"Yeah." Emma says as she hangs the towel back up and grabs one of her hair ties.

Raye waits on her. She runs a hand over her peach fuzz hair and sighs. She missed her long dark hair.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." Emma says as she turns off the bathroom light and walks out.

Raye walks with Em, talking about any and everything. As they walk onto the back patio, Raye looks around confused by why the lights are out. "Hello?"

"What do you think is going on?" Emma asks as she goes over to the light switch. Raye shrugs and then Emma turns on the lights.

Raye jumps as Matt,Jeff, Shannon, Evan Bourne, Jay Reso, John Cena, Randy Orton, and John Morrison jump out. "Surprise." They yell. Raye blinks stunned.

Emma giggles at her sister hoping that she didn't notice that she jumped too.

Raye stares in awe at the party her friends had setup.

The patio had the one huge table that they had on it and somehow they had wrapped lights around the legs to make it look like it was sparkly. There was a bunch of snacks on it and right in the middle of it was a huge birthday cake. There was balloons everywhere and somehow Jeff had gotten his hands on two confetti cannons so there was confetti lying everywhere.

Raye seems to come out of her stupor and goes around and hugs everyone.

Emma laughs at her sister and follows her so that she can hug everyone too.

Raye starts to look around for presents. She liked to open them before eating cake. Butt Matt had hidden them well.

"I don't think you're going to find them." Emma laughed from where she was standing next to Jeff knowing what she was looking for.

Raye pouts, but cheers up when Morrison turns on the radio. She dances with Bourne.

Emma snickers at her sister and sits next to Jeff and John Cena.

Raye tries to get Emma to dance.

"Raye." Emma laughs, "You know I have two left feet." She lets Raye drag her over to where she was anyway.

Raye puts her with Morrison. Raye goes back to dancing with Evan.

Emma shakes her head while she smiles. She couldn't remember when her sister was ever this happy.

As the party goes on, Raye keeps slipping off to look for presents.

Emma had just gotten done dancing with JoMo and she laughed when she plopped down next to Jay.

Jay smiles at Em and notices Raye slip away. "She is determined about those presents, isn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emma laughed while she nods her head. "She used to do that all the time when we were little."

"She isn't very patient. But she is your sister, so I am not surprised."

"Hey!" Emma says laughing as she pokes Jay. "I'm more patient than she is." She smiles.

Jay smiles back and hugs Emma."I am glad both of you are ok." HE says in a big brother kind of voice.

Emma laughs and hugs him back. "Yeah me too."

Jay smiles and looks over where Raye was bugging Jeff to tell her where the presents are. "Come on Jeffro, tell me."

"She just not gonna give up until she knows where the presents are." Emma laughs as she stands up.

"Nope." Said Jay. Jeff is trying to get away from Raye.

"Raye quit picking on Rainbow Bright." Emma laughs once she gets over to where they are.

"Come on Em. I want presents." Said Raye. Jeff takes his chance and runs off.

"Yeah I know you do. I want them too but we're gonna have to wait." Emma tells her as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail with the hair tie she had grabbed earlier.

Raye fixes her bandanna so no one sees her peach fuzz hair. She glares at Evan as he grabs it off her head and runs off. She chases him. "EVAN! Give me that back!"

Emma laughs at their antics and then she goes to so sit next to John Cena.

Cena laughs and looks at Emma. "How long do you think it will take her to get her bandanna back?"

"No idea but its probably not gonna take her very long." Emma says smiling as she watches Raye start to catch up with Evan.

Raye grabs her bandanna and then puts Evan in a headlock.

Emma and Cena both snicker as they watch Evan trying to get out of it.

Raye doe not let go till Evan begs for mercy. She then slips her bandanna on and looks around."What?"

Emma gives her sister two thumbs up with a cheesy smile on her face while everyone else laughs.

Raye goes over and helps herself to some sandwiches and punch.

Emma smiles and then she runs into the house real fast.

Raye does not seem to notice. She is eating her weight in sandwiches.

While Emma is in her room rummaging through the closet she hears someone walk into the room but she doesn't pay attention to them.

Morrison stands in the doorway, watching Emma silently.

"Ugh, where the hell is it?" Emma asks herself as she starts to throw things out of her closet.

"Where is what?" Asked Morrison.

Emma jumps and turns around quickly. "Holy crap! Don't do that!" Emma says as she puts her hand on her chest.

Morrison laughs. "I am sorry Em. What are you looking for?"

"Just something that I've wanted to give Raye for a while now but I couldn't find a good time to give it to her." Emma says as she starts rummaging through her closet again.

"What is it?" He asks as he walks closer.

"When we had just started high school, Raye wasn't feeling very good so I said I was going to do something for her. I made something but I never got to give it to her." Emma says but she doesn't look up.

"What does it look like? Maybe I can help look."

"Its a big picture. I thought I put it in my closet but I can't find it." Emma tells him.

"Whats the picture look like?"

"Its just a picture I drew of me and her."

Morrison searches her desk."I think I found it."

"Let me see." Emma says as she walks over to where he is.

HE hands the picture to her.

"Yeah this is it." Emma smiles as she runs back downstairs.

Morrison follows her. At this point, Raye is getting restless, she wanted her presents so bad.

"Raye!" Emma yells smiling at her while she hides the picture behind her back.

Raye pokes her head from under the table. "Yes?"

"What are you doing under the table? Actually you know what, I don't want to know." Emma says shaking her head. "Anyway, remember when we first started high school and I told you I was going to make something for you?" She asks.

Raye stands up. "Yeah."

"Well I found it." Emma says excitedly as she smiles.

"You did? Let me see!" Raye says excitedly.

Emma laughs and gives her the picture of that she drew of her and Raye.

Raye stares at it and smiles. She hugs her sister."I love it."

"Thanks." Emma smiles as she hugs her back, not realizing that everyone is watching them.

Jeff finds a camera and snaps a picture.

Raye and Emma pull away from the hug and grin at Jeff.

Jeff grins back. "Cake or presents first?"

"Well I think I'm speaking for both of us when I say we want the presents first." Emma laughs.

Everyone laughs and Matt goes to get them their presents.

Emma grins and watches them and sits down next to her sister

Raye fidgets as the presents are brought in. Matt and Jeff separate them by who it was for. Raye lets Em open the first present.

Emma opens her present and finds out that it is a little heart locket from Matt.

Raye opens the next one. She stares in awe of the star pendant on a thin gold chain. She checks the tag. "Thank you so much Jeffro."

Jeff nods his head and when Emma opens her next present she sees a a bracelet with her name engraved on the inside from Jeff. She smiles and hugs him.

Jeff hugs her back. Raye rips the paper of her next present like a madman. It is an ipod of her own. Shannon says it is already loaded with songs she would like. "Thanks Pinecone." Said Raye.

Emma grins at her sister and starts to open another present. She finds a plush teddy bear holding a heart. "Awww, thanks Evan." She smiles at him.

Evan smiles back. Raye opens Matt's present to her. Her eyes light up as she holds up a bracelet that matched Em's, but with Raye's name on it. "Thanks Matty." Raye said happily.

Emma opens her present from Shannon and nearly yells in excitement. He had bought her a new laptop because her old one was just about to go bye bye from being used so much.

Raye opens her gift from Cena. She slips off the bandanna she was wearing and slips on her new cena hat. "Thanks Cena."

Emma laughs and then she opens her present from Morrison and finds a little plush dog with a bandanna on its head.

Raye opens hers from Morrison and finds a kitten inside. It is orange and white and has green eyes. It mews at her. She sees it is wearing a collar and vaccination tag. She looks at Morrison with a look that said, why.

He just shrugged and then when Emma opened her present from Cena and found a pure black kitten blue eyes. She laughs when it licks her nose.

"They need names." Said Morrison. Raye stares at her kitten and smiles. 'She shall be called Rayne." Said Raye. She then opens her second to last present from Jay. It is a giant grey stuffed bear with a halo and devil horns on it. On its belly is stitching that said' I am sinfully sweet.'

Emma smiled and looked down at her kitten. "His name is Shadow." Then she opens her present from Randy and sees that it is a Nintendo ds with a couple of games.

Raye opens her last one from Randy. It is a Nintendo wii with a few games.

Emma gets her last one from Randy too. It's big and kinda heavy. She looks up at him for a minute before looking back down and ripping it open. She smiles from ear to ear when she sees that he got her an acoustic guitar.

"Why didn't I get a guitar?" Raye said. She preferred the drums really.

"I'll let you use mine." Emma tells her sister.

The guys grin and Shannon grabs Raye's hand. She closes her eyes as they lead her to another room. She opens her eyes and lets out a scream of surprise. It was a drum set with symbols and all the basics. It had flames on it, which was a cool decoration.

Emma laughs while she watches Raye nearly suffocate Shannon because she was hugging him so hard.

"Um, Raye? Cant...Breath." Gasped Shannon.

Raye doesn't respond, so Emma grins and walks over and tries to get her off of him.

Raye lets go and smiles. Everyone heads back to the patio for cake and party games.

*************************Time Skip**************************

Everyone had pretty much passed out because they had been up until a little bit after midnight.

Raye was on the couch, half asleep. She sits up and looks around to make sure everyone was asleep before pulling out a sharpie marker.

Emma was in her bed tossing and turning because of a nightmare. She did this for a few of minutes before she gasped and sat up quickly with tears running down her cheeks.

Raye was downstairs drawing on every ones faces. She can be heard giggling like a maniac downstairs.

Emma sighs and runs her fingers threw her hair. She still had tears running down her cheeks as she got up off her bed and walked into the bathroom.

Raye can be seen at the base of the stairs where Shannon laid. She was giving him a bushy mustache and beard, along with whiskers.

Once Emma got into the bathroom, she softly shut the door and slid down the side of it.

Raye goes upstairs to use the bathroom and then to her room so no one would know she drew on them. She knocks on the door gently.

Emma jumped and gasped because she didn't think anyone was still awake.

"Is anyone in there?" Raye asks as she slides her marker into her pocket.

"Yeah. It's me." Emma says as she stands up and opens the door.

"Are you ok?" Raye asks, seeing the tear trails on Em's cheek.

Emma shakes her head while she sniffles and wipes some of the tears off of her cheeks.

Raye draws her into a hug."Want to talk about it in our room?" She meant the game room, which she and em had banned Matt and Jeff to come into without permission.

Emma nods and hugs her sister back.

Raye takes her there and lets her sit on one of the beanbags. Raye sat on her favorite navy blue one.

Emma sniffles again and runs her fingers threw her long hair.

"Whats wrong? Another nightmare?" Raye asks, taking a shot in the dark.

"Yeah." Emma says softly as she bursts into tears.

Raye draws her into a hug and mutters softly to her.

While they are sitting there, Jay had just gotten up to use the restroom when he heard Emma crying and Raye muttering.

He pauses and follows the sound to a closed door. He knocks on it gently. "Raye,Em, you in there? Can I come in?"

Raye looks down at her sister with a look that asks if he can and she nods her head.

He waits for them to say ok. When they do, he walks in and sits close by."Everything ok?"

Emma shakes her head as she looks down at the floor. She still had tears running down her cheeks.

Jay looks to Raye for an answer to what had happened.

"She had a nightmare." She replies.

"About what, may I ask?" Asks Jay.

"I don't know yet. I haven't asked yet." She says as she looks down at Emma.

They both look at Em, waiting for an answer.

Emma sniffles before answering. "It was about when we got kidnapped the second time." She says softly.

"It wont happen again." Said Raye. "What about the second time?" Asks Jay.

Emma shook her head, not really wanting to talk about it.

Raye glares at Jay. He backs off.

Emma sighs slightly and wipes her cheeks.

"You going to be alright?" Asked Raye.

Emma shrugs.

"Want to play games to let out your anger?" Said Raye mischievously.

"I guess." Emma says sullenly.

"You choose." Raye said. She was trying to cheer Em up.

"I don't know Raye. I kinda just want to go back to sleep." Emma says looking up at her.

"Ok." She lets Em go back to her room. She looks at Jay with intense sadness in her eyes.

Jay shrugs at her. Meanwhile Emma went back to her room and crawled back into her bed but she sat up and leaned up against the headboard.

Raye goes outside and walks through one of the paths Matt had showed her when they first got here. She sits by the lake on the property and stares at her reflection.

Emma sighs and leans her head back to look up at her ceiling.

Raye sighes and hold her head as she could still her her foster father's voice in her head. She shivers, but does not move from the lake shore. She ends up falling asleep there.

Emma moves her head and slowly lays back down before curling up under her covers and slowly falling asleep.

*************The next day****************

All was quiet in the house, everyone slowly waking up. It was Shannon who broke the silence when he went to get Raye up and she wasn't there. He shakes Matt . "MATT!"

"What?" Matt asks groggily.

"Raye is not in her room."

"Wait, what?" Matt asks fully awake now as he sits up in bed.

"Raye. Is not. in her room." Shannon said slowly.

"Where is she?" Matt asks as he gets out of bed and puts a shirt on because he never sleeps with one on.

"No idea. Want me to wake the others so we can look?" It was a particularly cold morning that day.

"Yeah." Matt says as he nods.

Shannon goes around waking everyone, including Emma.

Emma mumbles something and turns around as she tries to burrow deeper into her covers.

"Em, wake up. Your sister needs to be found." Shannon said, shaking her. Raye had to take her antibiotics every morning to stave off infection.

Emma groans and opens her eyes, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Em, listen to me. Raye is missing."

"Wait, what?" Emma asked as she sat up and stretched.

Raye is missing." He repeated.

"How?" She asked as she pushed the covers off of her.

"We don't know. She wasn't in bed when I went to get her. Do you know where she might be?"

"She might be by the lake that's near the house. I just saw her last night before I came back in here."

Shannon tells everyone. They rush to the lake and look for Raye. She is sleeping , hid by the long grass near shore. She is only wearing her light pj's and that's it. She is shivering hard in her sleep.

Emma walks up behind Jeff, who was the one who found her, while she hugs her hoodie closer to her body. Since she was still so thin, she got cold easily.

Jeff tries to shake Raye awake, but she stayed asleep. Her shivering is intense. "We need to warm her up." Said Jeff to Emma.

She nods as she watches Jeff pick up her sister. Then they start walking back to the house.

Matt, Shannon, Greg, Cena, Morrison, Jay, Randy and Evan follow behind them.

Jeff puts Raye down on the couch and tells Matt to go get blankets while Emma sits down next to the couch near her sister's head.

Many blankets are laid on Raye along with some hot water bottles. Everyone watches, hoping they had found her in time and that the cold had done no damage.

Emma walks over to Jay was sitting and put her head on his shoulder once she sits down.

Raye whimpers as she starts to wake up about 15 minutes later. Her being thin helped her warm up faster. She is shivering, but not as bad.

While they were trying to warm Raye up, Emma had ended up falling back asleep with her head on Jay's shoulder.

Jay doesn't move till Raye starts to stir.

Matt watches Raye and Jeff looks over to see Emma sleeping.

Raye looks around and spots Matt. "M-M-Matty?" She stutters out because of her shivering.

"Yeah?" Matt asks her as he sits down by her.

"W-where am I?" She asks softly.

"You're in our house. Jeff found you asleep by the lake." Matt tells her.

"I-I-I Fell asleep a-a-at the l-l-lake?"

"Yeah." Matt says nodding his head.

"I-I-I'm sorry brother." Raye said. Her shivering lessening.

"Why were you out at the lake?" Matt asks softly.

"The paths took me there. Needed to think." She said with a yawn.

Emma was still sleeping with her head on Jay's shoulder.

Raye looks at Em and smirks a bit. Jay is looking for a way to get away to the bathroom and not wake Em.

He looks at everyone else for help.

Evan chuckles and gently picks up Emma. He takes her back to her room and lays her down.

Once Emma is on her bed, she rolls over and grabs her stuffed bear before pulling it into her chest.

Evan smiles and returns to the main room. Raye is sitting up and shivering a lot less.

Matt and Jeff are both sitting on either side of her and they are joking around with everyone else.

"Matt?" Raye looks at her eldest brother.

"Yeah?" Matt questions as he turns his head to look at her.

"You know Kaval right?" She asked.

"Uh yeah I know him. Why?" He questions.

Raye mutters something fast under her breath.

"What?" Matt asks.

"I-like-him." Raye said all in one breath.

"What?" Matt laughs, not believing what his sister said.

"I like him. Is that so bad?" Raye glares.

Matt holds his hands up in defeat. "No."

"I just havent asked him to be my boyfriend yet." Raye blushes.

"I think you should." Jeff tells her. He had been listening the whole time.

"What if he says no?" Raye worried too much.

"He'll say yes. I've heard the way he talks about you. I can tell he likes you." Jeff laughed.

Raye turns a brilliant shade of crimson and shoves Jeff.

He laughs and then they all hear a scream come from upstairs.

Raye is on her feet before anyone can stop her and running towards the scream upstairs.

Jeff and Matt follow her about two seconds later along with everyone else.

Raye is already there, comforting Emma. Raye's eyes are distant though, like she isn't there fully.

Emma is hugging her sister with all her strength as she sobs. She didn't like her nightmare that she just had and she just wished she would stop having them.

Raye holds and strokes her sisters head.

Matt and Jeff come over and they both sit next to the girls while everyone else stands by the bed with worry in their eyes.

Raye's eyes go dull and she stops moving. Intense fear is written on her face.

Emma keeps sobbing and she won't calm down.

Raye does not even seem to be aware of anything. She looks so scared.

Matt sees this and tries to get Raye to notice something and Emma just keeps on sobbing, not aware that her sister stopped stroking her head.

Jeff tries to calm Em and bring her back to reality.

Nothing seems to be working though because she can't the image of what happened at the end of the nightmare out of her head.

Raye seems to have shut down from the world. When she was touched by Matt, she yelps like a hurt dog and backs into a corner.

"Raye. It's just me. It's Matt." He says as he tries to get her back to reality.

"Father will be mad. I have to work." She gets up and goes back downstairs to the kitchen and starts on the dishes. Her eyes remain unfocused. She works almost roboticly.

"Raye. He won't be mad. He will never hurt you again." Matt says as he follows her and tries to hug her.

Raye continues to work on the dishes. After awhile, she drops a plate and it shatters. She stares at it with a look of fear and hustles to clean it up. "Father will not be happy."

"Raye." Matt says as he turns her around and gently holds her shoulders. "Come back to reality. Emma needs you. She needs her sister." Matt says urgently.

"I have to protect Emma from father. If I get my chores done, he will feed her." Raye says.

"Raye, he's not here. He's dead. He got killed when you and Emma were rescued. Please come back to reality." He begs with tears in his eyes.

A tear rolls down Raye's cheek as her eyes start to focus. She looks at her right hand to see it was cut. "Ow." She said softly.

Matt hugs his sister before cleaning her cut and whatnot. Then he looked at her with sad eyes. "Your sister needs you." They could hear Emma sobbing from where they were in the kitchen.

Raye nods and something that had left her because of the abuse came back, determination and a deep inner strength. She goes up to Emma's room and pulls her into a tight hug. "Em, its ok. Please calm down."

"No it's not." Emma nearly yells as she shakes her head.

"Why is it not ok? Will you please tell me?" Raye asked softly.

"Because of the nightmare." Emma says as she shuts her eyes.

"What nightmare? Will you tell me please?" Raye asked gently.

"The nightmare that I just had. He killed you Raye." Emma said as she looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks.

"I am here, am I not? He did not kill me Em and he never will. He is dead and out of our lives."

Emma took a deep breath and nearly tackled her sister when she hugged her.

Raye fell backwards and laughs. She hugs her sister back and smiles.

Emma smiles the faintest of smiles. Raye is the only one that sees it though.

Raye looks at everyone's face and tries to hold in a laugh. They still had marker on them. She silently points it out to Em.

Emma looks at them and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes like it normally would.

"What's so funny?" Asked Shannon.

Emma shakes her head and looks at her sister with a look that asked her what she did.

Raye whispers that she had drawn on their faces while they slept before she went to the lake.

Emma nods her head and gets up off the bed.

Raye follows her. Her stomach growls.

Emma smiles slightly as she walks down the stairs. When she gets there, she walks over to the couch and plops down as she reaches for the remote.

Raye is right next to her. Matt starts on breakfast.

Emma flips through channels and then she finally settles for watching Spongebob.

Raye and Em watch Spongebob and Patrick compete in the Fry cook Games.

Matt finishes the breakfast and while everyone is eating, Emma hears her phone ringing from upstairs.

Raye hears it to and looks at Em. "You going to answer that?"

"Yeah." Emma nods as she gets up and runs up the stairs to grab her phone.

The phone keeps ringing. The caller id said Zeke.

"Hello?" Emma asks when she answers.

"Hello Emma." Said Zeke

"Zeke what do you want?" She asked as she walked back downstairs.

"Just to talk and explain myself." Zeke said. Raye's eyes harden and she motions for everyone to be silent. She whispers to Em to put it on speaker but don't tell Zeke.

"What is there to explain Zeke?" Emma asks as she puts her phone on speaker.

"Why I left you." Zeke said simply.

"Yeah, why did you Zeke?" Emma asks angrily.

"I thought that what you had been put through would make me look bad that I didn't look out for you. I also thought you would want your space." Zeke explained.

Emma laughed humorlessly. "Oh my god. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life. You do know what I went through don't you? I mean after you left?" Emma asked him as she narrowed her eyes.

"No, but I have a feeling your going to tell me."Said Zeke. Raye looks ready to break Em's cell. Matt and the others looked ready to kill.

"Oh your damn right I'm going to tell you." Emma says as she nods her head knowing he can't see. "After we got rescued the first time and you broke up with me, none of my friends would talk to me and they still won't actually. And I started to cut my wrists again because you we're there. Then I nearly exploded on Raye when she told Matt and Jeff. I needed you and you left you asshole."

Zeke is speechless. "I-I didn't know. I am so sorry Emma."

"No you're not." Emma sneers as she shakes her head. "I don't think you ever cared what happened to me."

"I do care. I just wanted you to get better." Zeke said.

"If you really cared then you would have stayed. And you would have gotten my so called friends to not abandon me like they did." Emma tells him as she goes and sits on the kitchen counter.

"Who said I had anything to do with your friends leaving you?"

"I think you did. I think you just wanted to see me suffer."

"Now why would I want that?" Zeke asked innocently.

"See now you're just trying to play innocent. I know you better than that Zeke. You are up to something." Emma said with narrowed eyes.

"I am up to nothing at all." Zeke said.

Emma shakes her head and laughs humorlessly again. "You know what, Zeke? Screw you."

"But that is why you wanted me to begin with."

"Keep telling yourself that." Emma sneered. "I don't need you anymore. I have plenty of guys who are willing to protect me."

"They can only protect you so long."

"You're an ass."

"Aww, you know how to flatter a guy, don't you?"

"Oh my god." Emma laughs. "You really are full of yourself. Either that or you're currently after someone you will never have. Am I right?"

"None of your business." Said Zeke.

"Ohhh, I hit a nerve did I?" Emma asked laughing. She was aware of everyone in the kitchen watching her but she paid no attention to them.

Zeke sighs and there is a voice in the background. It sounded very familiar to Em and Raye. It was their former foster mom.

"Oh now I get it. You're doing her dirty work." Emma says as she narrows her eyes, not afraid at all.

"I am only doing what is right. You need to go back to her. She is a sweet lady." Said Zeke.

"Uh, yeah. No she's not." Emma laughed. "She helped our former foster dad try to kill us. There is no way I'm going anywhere near her."

"You shall see." He says and hangs up.

"God what an ass." Emma groans as she gets up and goes over to sit on the couch.

Raye and everyone is tense.

Emma flops down on the couch and puts her arm over her eyes. She sighs in frustration because of the dumbass Zeke.

Everyone was worried about the future.

*************Author's Note*************

Well, we have topped ourselves again, Angel.

*laughs* Yeah we have. But it was a fun chapter to write if I do say so myself.

This chapter is Dedicated to all our Reviewers. Thank you to Cena's Baby Doll, Mariahbenetatos, LilSassySally, Vixxy Vampire, Enigmagirl, and all those who have reviewed and subscribed. Without you all, we would not have a fanfiction.

Well I think you pretty much said it all.

Well, you have to say something.

*laughs* Well I would like to thank everyone that stuck around and actuallly dealt with all the delays that happened at first because of my writers block.

There was your writer's block, my medical issues and general craziness with school.

*laughs and nods head* Yeah that too.

Almost two years in the making. It feels a lot longer.

Yeah it really does.

*Awkward silence*

*laughs again.* Well this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps!

*Bows* This is The Heartbreak Girl and I have left the building.*Runs into a wall* When I can find an exit. *Looks around.*Angel, how did you get out?

There's a door right here. *pokes head through door and smiles* Now lets go *motions for you to come out*

Bye everyone! *Runs out the door and various bangs and loud destructive noises can be heard. The camera fades with Angel checking on HBG*


	17. I'm Not Ok

Chapter 17:

I'm Not Okay

It had been a few weeks since the phone call from Zeke. Matt and Jeff had finally gotten back on the road again. It was currently about two in the morning and Emma was sitting on the couch in the hotel with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her shins; her chin was resting on her knees. The tv was on but she wasn't really watching it.

Raye was in the shower. As of a week ago, she had been getting threatening text messages on her cell. She had only told Emma about it. They came once a day. As Raye was showering, her phone went off again.

_I know where you are. You can't hide from me forever. I will get you and then I will get Emma for putting my husband in jail._

Raye comes out of the shower and quickly gets dressed before her brothers wake up. She sees her cell flashing and picks it up. She reads the message and looks at the back of her sisters' head. She decided not to tell her about this one. Raye runs a hand through her very short hair.

Emma tires to stifle a yawn. She looked at the TV and saw that family guy was on.

"What episode?" Raye said as she sits on the couch. She made sure her phone was in her pocket before sitting down.

Emma shrugs her shoulders, not really knowing. She was exhausted but she didn't want to sleep in fear of having another nightmare.

"Why don't you get some sleep Em? I promise you will be fine." Said Raye.

"I don't want to. I might have another nightmare." Emma says softly.

"You won't, I promise. You need sleep shorty."

"But how do you know?" Emma asked as she turned her head to look at her. "For all you know I could have another one."

"Listen to your older twin. You will be fine. Now sleep."

"Fine." Emma says as she changes positions on the couch and puts her head on Raye's shoulder.

Raye lets her rest against her shoulder. She pulls out her cell and texts back to the threatening text. _Who are you, why are you threatening me and my sister and how did you get this number?_

_You know who I am._ The person texts back.

_No I don't. If you don't tell me who you are, I will get my brothers on you._

_Hahaha yeah well how are you going to do that if you don't know who I am?_

Raye growls at her own stupidity. _I could have this number traced. Now tell me who you are._

_If you really must know this is the person that you had lose their husband._

_Angela? I though you where still in jail you loon._

_I got off with a warning._

_You stay away from me and Emma. Matt and Jeff will hear about these texts._

_Oh no they won't because I'll have you long gone away from them before you can. _Raye could almost see the smile on Angela's face.

_What do you mean? _Raye looks around, not seeing anyone in the room but her, Emma, Matt and Jeff.

_I mean that I will get you and then I will get your sister. Then I will make sure that you two are never found again._ Raye could see Emma moving out of the corner of her eye.

_You won't get us. _Raye texts back and slides her phone into her pocket for safety. She watches Emma.

Emma moves around in her sleep for a little bit.

Raye watches her to see what she will do. She does not want Emma to know about these latest texts.

Emma groans in her sleep and starts to move around again.

"Em, you ok?" Raye asks softly.

Emma just keeps moving around.

Raye shakes her slightly.

Emma groans again and opens her eyes tiredly.

"You ok Sis?"

"Huh?" She asks as rubs her eyes tiredly.

"You where moving around a lot. You ok?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Emma says. She was still half asleep.

"You lay down for a bit. I am going to get us some sodas. Any requests?"

Emma shakes her head and curls up on the couch.

Raye grabs a key card and heads down to the lobby to grab a soda.

Emma lays on the couch. She was watching the family guy episode trying to keep her eyes open but not really succeeding.

Raye looks over the vending machine, trying to pick a favorite. She is so absorbed in her world that she doesn't notice someone come up behind her.

The person grins and slowly begins to walk up to them.

Raye shivers as she felt someone was watching her. She slowly turns around.

"Hello." Angela Winchester sneers.

"Angela." Raye said with a snarl. "Get away from me or I will scream and trust me, every wrestler in this hotel will help me." She smirks.

"You wanna bet?" Angela smirks before putting a rag with chloroform on it over her mouth.

Raye struggles and kicks. It takes a few minutes before she slumps to the ground.

Angela smirks before picking her up and carrying her out to her car.

Raye is not that heavy, but at the same time heavy enough to slow Angela down. Raye doesn't come back around till about two hours later. She groans and looks around.

Angela isn't around in the room. There can be noise heard upstairs.

Raye clears her head and tries to listen to the noise above her head.

She hears a noise and then she hears a door open. She hears footsteps and then she sees Angela walking down the stairs.

Raye pretends to be asleep still. She was trying to feel if anything was holding her. She was also waiting for Angela to get close enough for a hit.

"I know you're awake so I wouldn't try anything." She hears Angela said.

Raye sits up and looks around. "Where am I you bitch?"

"Somewhere that your brothers or Emma will never find you."

Raye tries to slap Angela and then make a run for the door.

Angela dodges it and then when Raye tries to get around her, she grabs her forcibly by the waist and throws her to the ground.

Raye whimpers as she hits the ground. She tries to throw a punch at Angela.

Angela swiftly kicks her in stomach.

Raye gasps and goes down to one knee as she holds her stomach. Her eyes show nothing but hate for her former foster mom.

Her foster mom just grins at her and cocks her head to one side like a puppy.

"You won't break me you bitch." Raye growls and tries to kick at Angela.

Angela dodges again and stomps on her ankle.

Raye screams in pain and quickly back tracks. She hears the clinks of chain and looks behind her. She looks at the chain attached to the wall in confusion, taking her focus off Angela.

Angela takes advantage of her distraction and quickly puts the chain around Raye's good ankle.

Raye blinks and tries to kick the chain off before it was locked.

"You're not going to get that off." Angela tells her.

Raye tries to undo it with her hands.

"That's not going to get if off either. The chain is pretty much indestructible."

Raye glares and gets to her feet. She tries to rush at Angela.

Angela smirks and moves to a point where Raye can't reach her.

Raye pulls hard at the chain to try and get to Angela. "You won't get my sister so easy and you won't break me."

"You'll see." Angela sneers and walks out of the room.

Raye screams at her to come back and pulls hard at the chain for a good hour before retreating to the corner like a caged animal.

*************************Scene Change**********************

It had been a few hours and after a few minutes of waiting for Raye, Emma had ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Jeff wakes up and looks around."Em, Raye?" He says sleepily as he doesn't see them.

Emma doesn't respond because she is practically dead to the world. She hadn't been getting that much sleep because she was afraid that she would have nightmares every time she closes her eyes.

Jeff nearly trips on the sheets getting out of bed. He head towards the tv and sees Emma. He smiles as she sleeps. Her looks around and calls out for Raye.

He doesn't get an answer so he looks around.

Matt wakes up during his search and watches for a minute. "What are you looking for Jeff? I didn't hide your skittles"

"I can't find Raye." Jeff tells him.

"She most likely either went to get a soda or some food." Said Matt.

Jeff nods and then he looks over at Emma who is still sleeping on the couch.

"Is that Em, finally sleeping?" Matt sounded stunned.

"Yeah." Jeff says just as stunned.

"I wonder what got her calm enough to sleep?"

"No idea. Maybe the lack of sleep finally caught up with her."

Matt goes to grab a shower as Jeff steals the remote from Em and flips channels.

Emma moves slightly and curls up towards Jeff.

Jeff and Matt start to worry when Raye doesn't come back after three hours. Matt tries her cell while Jeff tries to wake Emma.

Emma groans and turns around in her sleep.

"Em wake up." Jeff says and shakes her.

"No." She groans. She was still half asleep and her eyes were shut but she didn't want to open them. She just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Do you know where Raye is? She hasn't been around in three hours."

"No." Emma says as she tries to go back to sleep. She was so tired she wasn't even really listening to him.

"Em, wake up. Raye is missing." He said loud and clear as a diamond.

Emma groans again as she slowly stretches but her eyes still weren't open.

Jeff waits for her to open her eyes.

Emma finally opens her eyes and gives Jeff a dirty look for waking her up.

"Raye is missing." He said.

"What?" Emma asks as she sits up rubbing her eyes.

.Missing." He said slowly.

"How?" Emma asked. She means to sound stupid but she was still half asleep so she couldn't help it.

"We don't know. Do you know where she might be?"

"No." Emma says as she shakes her head.

Jeff and Matt call up everyone. They search the whole hotel. During this time, Emma's phone goes off.

Emma groans because she just wants to go back to sleep. When she looks down at the phone she sees the message.

_I have your sister so if you ever want to see her again then you will have to come hunt her down because if you don't then you will never see her again._

Emma seems to stare at the text for a few minutes before it sinks in. She texts back. _Where is Raye and how do you know me?_

_You should remember me. I'm the one that is going to be getting revenge on you and your sister for what you did to me._

_How are you going to get revenge on us? _Emma typed back. She was still half asleep so she didn't know who it was yet.

_I already have your sister. She put up a fight but she is safely locked away now. Your next._

_Who are you?_

_You know who I am and I will get revenge for you and your sister sending me and my husband to jail._

_Angela. Where the hell do you have my sister?_

_Not so fast. I am not telling you that easily. Follow the clues and maybe you will find her._

_What clues? _Emma types back, not knowing that both her brothers were watching her. They had been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes.

_I will send one in 30 minutes. Make sure your brothers don't help or you won't get any more than that. _Matt waves a hand in Emma's face.

Emma looks up quickly making sure that he doesn't see her phone screen. "What?" She asks.

"Who where you texting?" Asks an agitated Matt.

"No one." Emma says quickly.

Jeff tries to take the phone from Emma.

Emma quickly makes her way around them so they can't take her phone.

"If it was no one, then why where you so absorbed?" Asked Jeff as he tries again.

"No." Emma says as she shakes her head. She didn't want to say anything because she wanted to get Raye back.

Matt and Jeff decide to give up for now. "She isn't in the hotel and she is not answering her cell. Something is not right." Said Matt as he sat on the bed.

Emma just shrugs as she sits on the couch again.

Thirty minutes pass before Emma's cell goes off with the first clue.

_Think of a state that both you and your sister have lived._ Emma looked at in confusion because she and Raye had lived in a few states.

Matt and Jeff are in their own worlds. The clues would be thirty minutes apart so it would give Emma time to think.

She scratched her head in confusion. They had lived in Montana, South Carolina, Utah, Indiana and Tennessee, so they had to be in one of those.

_This state is known for its mountains that smoke and its ties to a king. _Said the next clue thirty minutes later.

Emma gasps in realization. _'The Smokey Mountains and Elvis. They're in Tennessee.' _Emma thought.

The final clue was gave an hour and a half after the first two to give Emma lots of time. _You're so close to the prize you seek. To find that which you have lost look for a town named for a high holy place in Egypt. Travel there and you shall find those you have lost. You have three days._

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the last clue. It was kind of hard to think through but she had to figure it out because she didn't want to lose her sister.

Matt watches Emma. "What is on your mind Em?"

"Huh?" Emma says looking up.

"You look like your thinking hard. Wanna share?"

"No. It's nothing." Emma says shaking her head.

"You sure?" Matt asked.  
Emma nods her head and looks back down at her phone.

Matt nods and lets it drop. Jeff says he is going to get food and Matt falls asleep.

Emma finally figures out that they were in Alexandria, Tennessee where they had lived before they had moved to Texas.

She decided to take a bus there. So that night, after Matt and Jeff went to bed, Emma took some of the money from Matt's wallet and her bag and left for the bus station.

Before Emma opened the door of the hotel room, she turned around and looked at her sleeping brothers. She didn't want to leave them but she had to save her sister so she turned around and opened the door. She walked out and shut it softly behind her before walking down the hallway.

The halls where empty due to most everyone sleeping. Snoring can be heard from random rooms along the way.

Emma sighs softly as she wipes a tear off of her cheek. She looked down at her phone again and saw a picture of her with Matt, Jeff and Raye that Shannon had taken.

Raye had smashed a piece of birthday cake in Jeff's face and Emma had drawn on Matt's. Raye had on a pirate hat while Emma had an eye patch on.

Emma laughed at it quietly. She missed the good times that they had but everything always had to be ruined by something bad happening.

BY now she is outside the hotel. A cab rolled up and she got in and told him to take her to the nearest bus station.

Once she got to the bus station, she went over to the clerk and tells them where she is going to go before looking around so that no one was there looking for her.

Everyone kept to themselves. The lady at the counter gave her ticket and pointed the way to the bus.

Emma smiled and thanked her before walking over and getting on the bus.

Two hours later, the bus drops her off in Alexandria, TN. She just needed to find their old house.

She got off the bus and then she jumped when her phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was Jeff calling her but she just hit ignore and looked for her old house so she could find her sister.

Raye sat downstairs, working on trying to free herself when she heard footsteps upstairs. She growls, not knowing it was Emma.

Emma hears a noise downstairs so she slowly opens the door and starts to tip toe down the stairs.

Raye backs into the shadows of her corner. All that can be heard is the clinking of her chain.

Emma gets to the bottom of the stairs and looks around. It's dark and she can't see anything but she's afraid to call out to her sister because she doesn't want Angela to hear her.

Raye's eyes stand out to the shadows. She slowly moves forward as her chain clinks. Her clothes are torn up a bit and she had a black eye."Emma?" She asked softly.

"Raye?" Emma questions as she puts her bag on the ground softly.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous. Get out." Raye said in a worried voice.

"I'm not leaving this house without you Raye. We're sisters and we're supposed to protect each other. You did the same thing for me." Emma tells her.

Raye smiles at her sister and tries to put weight on the ankle Angela had stomped on. She lets out a pained groan. Her ankle is purple and swollen and the other was chained.

"Oh god Raye. What has she done to you?" Emma gasped as she kneeled down next to her.

Raye looks at Emma and sighs. "She stomped on my ankle to make me back off. She then chained my ankle to the wall. She has been down a few times and each time she taunts me. Last time, I slapped her and she punched my eye."

"We have to get you out of here. How do you get this thing off?" Emma asked as she fiddled with the thing that was on Raye's good ankle. She was going quickly because she didn't want Angela to come down and find her there.

Angela had locked it with a combination lock. "I hope you're good at guessing Em. I don't know how much longer she will not be here."

They both hear the door opening so Emma gives Raye one last look and then she runs to find a crate to hide behind, forgetting to grab her bag on the way over to it.

Raye goes back to her corner. She notices the bag right as Angela got to the bottom stair. Raye stayed still.

"Hey Raye." Angela sneers, not knowing the bag was there yet.

"Bitch." Raye growls.

"Ah now. No need to be like that." Angela says.

"You don't deserve my respect." She tries to keep Angela's focus on her and not the bag. Raye's stomach growls.

"Really now?" Angela tells her as she walks over to her.

"Yes really, bitch." Raye tries to slap her again.

Angela gets hit so then she gets pissed and kicks Raye in the stomach as hard as she can. No one notices Emma sneaking over to grab her bag.

Raye grunts and feels a lower rib crack. She screams in pain and holds her side.

Emma holds the gasp in that is bursting to come out and quickly grabs her bag before going back over to her hiding place.

Raye glares defiantly at Angela as if taunting her.

Emma sits down by her bag behind the crate and listens to them. It was taking all she had to not jump out from behind it and attack Angela.

Raye smirks. "Is that all you got bitch? Your weak compared to your pathetic husband"

Angela growls and full out tackles Raye.

Raye yelps, but tries to put Angela in a head lock.

Angela doesn't let her get her into a headlock. Then she starts to punch her repeatedly in the stomach and the face.

Raye screams in pain and tries to move away.

Angela smirks and beats on her for a few more minutes.

Raye fades into unconsciousness.

Angela smirks at her before getting up and walking back upstairs.

Raye curls up in her corner out of need to protect herself.

Once Angela is upstairs, Emma quickly and quietly runs over to her sister.

Raye is fading in and out of being awake.

"Raye." Emma says softly.

"It hurts Emma." She whispers softly.

"I know. But I'm gonna get you out of here okay?" Emma says softly.

"How Em?"

"I don't know but I'll figure something out." Emma says as she tries to fiddle with the lock on the chain on Raye's foot.

Angela sneaks back downstairs. She spots Em and sneaks up on her.

Neither one of the girls notices her.

Angela grabs Emma's hair and pulls her back. "About time."

Emma grunts in pain and glares at her.

"I thought you had given up on your stupid sister. Now I can have my revenge on both of you." Angela snarls.

"I would never give up on her! And she's not stupid!" Emma says.

"No, that would be you for coming to her aide, brat."

"You're a bitch." Emma growls at her.

Angela slaps Emma and drags her to the corner opposite Raye to chain up her ankle as well.

Emma is struggling to get out of her grip but it doesn't work because Angela just slaps her harder and chains her up.

"Now you can watch what I do to your poor sister." Angela says and walks over to Raye.

Emma pulls against her chain. Angela gets over to Raye and magically pulls a knife out of nowhere. Raye's eyes widen and then Angela stabs her in the shoulder. It takes everything Emma has not to scream out for her sister.

Raye screams in pain and thrashes around. She spits at Angela in rage.

Angela smirks at her before slamming her head up against the wall. Then she pulls the knife out of her shoulder. Emma watches with tears in her eyes.

Raye slumps to the ground out cold. A thin trail of blood can be seen on the wall. Raye folds up like a rag doll.

"No." Emma whispers. She didn't want her sister to go through that.

Angela smirks and goes upstairs and locks the basement door so the girls where in complete darkness.

Emma can't see so she starts to sing softly.

_The lights go out all around me_  
_One last candle to keep out the night_  
_And then the darkness surrounds me_  
_I know I'm alive_  
_But I feel like I died_  
_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_  
_My dreams ran like sand through fists that I made_  
_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_  
_I feel like I'm slipping away_

Raye groans softly and tries to moves. She cries out in pain from her shoulder.

Emma gets startled but she sniffs and keeps singing.

_After all this has passed_  
_I still will remain_  
_After I've cried my last_  
_There'll be beauty from pain_  
_Though it won't be today_  
_Someday I'll hope again_  
_And there'll be beauty from pain_  
_You will bring beauty from my pain_

Raye listens and gives a small smile. "Emma?" She said softly.

"Yeah?" She questions as she smiles, although Raye can't see it.

"I am sorry I got you into this. Can you forgive me?" Raye didn't want to tell Emma about when she had hit the wall, the impact had given her a concussion and the eye bolt that held her chain had hit her lower back and she could not feel her legs anymore.

"Raye, you didn't get me into anything so don't be sorry." Emma told her shaking her head. "I came here because I wanted to save my sister."

Raye groans and flips to her belly. "Let's see how far our chains go." She said, dragging her useless legs.

Emma nods not noticing Raye's legs yet.

Raye reaches out once she had gone the length of her chain.

Emma gets to the end of her chain and when she reaches out too and then their hands just barely touch.

Raye gives her sister her best smile. But her face also held a sadness. Normally you can't keep her legs still, but now they did not move.

"Raye." Emma says in confusion as she looks at her.

"Yes Emma?" Raye said softly.

"What's wrong with your legs?" Emma asked her.

"I can't feel them anymore." Raye said sadly.

Emma gasps.

Raye does not look Emma in the face. Raye is crying in fear and pain.

"Raye, I'm going to get you out of here somehow." Emma says with tears in her eyes.

"How can you drag me out of here? I can't use my legs, so what is the point?" Raye was close to giving up.

"I'll figure something out." Emma says in determination. "I'm not going to let you give up Raye. I will get you out of here even if it kills me." Emma didn't want her sister to give up.

"What if I am crippled forever Em?" That thought scared her.

"You're not going to be Raye. Not if I get you out of here."

Raye looks at her sister confused.

"Raye I told you I'm going to get you out of here didn't I?" Emma asked her. "I plan on doing that."

"How do you plan that Emma?"

"I think I can get the lock off." Emma says as she begins to mess with it.

Raye watches her silently and listens upstairs.

Emma keeps playing with the lock and eventually gets it off and gets up and begins to walk over to her sister.

Raye has to move her legs so Em can get at the lock.

Emma gets to the lock and starts fiddling with it like she did with hers but it only takes her about two minutes to get Raye's off.

Raye smiles. "Now how are we gonna get out of here? The doors closed."

Emma looks around and spots a window. "Right there." She says as she points to it.

Raye tries to get to her feet with the wall, but slumps right back down."I can't stand."

Emma helps her stand up and they slowly go over to the window. Well, it was Raye being half dragged to the window.

Raye keeps listening to see if Angela was coming back.

Emma brings them over to the window before letting her sister sit down.

"My back hurts Em." Raye whimpers.

"I know but I'm gonna get you out of here." Emma tells her softly as she begins to quietly mess with the window.

Raye watches Emma curiously.

Emma messes with the latch on the window that locks it and then she smiles in success when she gets in unlocked.

"You sure that will be big enough for me? And what am I supposed to do when I get out. I can't walk anywhere."

"I'll bring you close enough so that when I get out of the window I can help you get out and then I can go back in a grab my bag and we can leave."

"I trust you sis. I wonder where Angela is?" Raye said.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as she's not here to catch us." Emma said as she brought her closer to the window.

Raye nods and whimpers as she hears the downstairs door was being opened. "Em, she is coming."

Emma nods her head and scrambles out of the window. "Raye, give me your hands." She says after she gets outside.

Raye reaches but cant grab. "Em!" She calls out and it attracts Angela.

"Raye, reach out for my hands! I'm not leaving without you!" Emma says in a panic.

Raye stretches to reach but Angela pulls her away and slams the window shut.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere." She sneers.

"Let me go." Her struggles are weak due to her shoulder and her legs not working, which Angela picks up on.

She smirks and picks her up while Emma bangs on the window shouting.

Raye looks at her sister and makes a go away motion as she is dragged from sight. "I said let go."

Emma shakes her head with tears in her eyes before getting up and running away from the window.

Raye continues to struggle with Angela. She wondered if her former foster mom had caught on yet that Raye's legs did not work.

Angela brings her back over to the chain and throws her down on the ground roughly before putting the chain back on her leg.

Raye whimpers. She mutters a bit too loud that she can't feel the chain.  
"What was that?" Angela asked smirking even though she had already heard what she had said.

Raye tenses and swallows. "I can't feel the chain." Said Raye softly.

"Ah." Angela says smirking. "That means that you can't run away. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go after your sister." She says as she walks out of the room.

Raye curls up and sobs. She prays that Emma can get away to get some help.

Meanwhile Emma was outside running away from the house. She didn't stop or look over her shoulder in fear that she would get caught.

*********Two Months later***********

Raye groans as she wakes up. She is very thin because Angela fed her very little. Raye still could not feel anything below her waist. She had plenty of cuts, bruises and burns. She can barely see because of two black eyes.

Angela was upstairs doing something that was causing a lot of noise but Raye couldn't figure out what it was.

Raye listens but soon looses interest. She once more counts the spider webs above her head to pass time. She missed Emma.

Angela growls in frustration as she nearly throws her cell phone at the wall. She still couldn't track Emma down and she needed to because she didn't need to be getting caught.

Raye whimpers as the cell phone makes a noise upstairs. Her whimpering alerts Angela that Raye is awake.

She smirks then opens the door so she can get downstairs.

Raye whimpers in fear. Angela had started calling Raye her pet like she was some dog.

"Hello pet." She sneers.

Raye growls defiantly. Even after two months, she still fought Angela.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you. I know you're not strong enough to."

Raye glares at Angela, then her legs. A few tears leave her eyes and she tries to hide them.

Angela smirks at her and turns her head towards the door when she hears her cell phone ring.

Raye spits at the retreating for of Angela. "Bitch."

She just smirks and walks out.

******Meanwhile, in Nashville,TN******

Matt sat in the hotel room he and Jeff shared. He stared at a picture of him, Raye, Emma and Jeff from the birthday party. He was glad Jeff was in the shower because Matt is crying.

Jeff stood under the shower head and ran his fingers through his wet hair. They had just gotten their sister's back to being happy and then they got kidnapped again. It was starting to take a toll on him.

Matt looks up and quickly dries his tears as he hears a knock on the door. He goes over and opens it.

Emma was standing there with messy hair and tears in her eyes. "Hey." She says softly.

"Emma?" Matt said dumbly.

"Yeah." She says as she nods.

He draws her into a tight hug.

She hugs him back just as tightly if not tighter.

Jeff soon joins in after he gets out of the shower and sees who it is. Matt pulls away. "Where is Raye?"

"With Angela." She tells him as she looks up at him.

"Who is Angela and where exactly does she live?" Jeff asked seriously.

"She's our foster mom and she lives in Alexandria Tennessee. Well, that's where she has Raye at."

"Then lets get her back." Growled Matt.

"I was trying to get her out but Angela shut the window and drug Raye before I could pull her out with me." Emma says with tears in her eyes.

Jeff and Matt nod. They leave Emma with Evan Bourne and drive off. Matt does well over the speed limit trying to get there as fast as he can with Jeff along.

Emma sighs and sits down on one of the beds. She runs her fingers through her hair and sniffles.

Evan comforts her. Matt and Jeff pull up to the house and look for any signs of Raye or Angela.

Angela looks out of the window and curses under her breath and quickly goes downstairs to get Raye. She didn't want them finding her.

Raye is unconscious from her last beating. She has a gash on her forehead along with the older ones on her arms and back. Her eyes are swollen shut.

Angela quickly undoes the chain on Raye's foot and picks her up and quickly goes in the room under the stairs.

Matt and Jeff storm the house and quickly check the upstairs and then head downstairs. They gasp at what they see.

They look around and see nothing but chains on the walls. There where tables and crates scattered everywhere. They looked over to one of the tables and saw a bunch of knives. A couple of them had dried up blood on them.

A muffled groan can be heard from the stairway closet. Angela tries to shut Raye up.

Matt and Jeff both exchange looks.

Matt grabs the door handle and rips open the closet door.

Angela stares up at him from where she is sitting in the closet holding Raye.

Matt glares at her. Jeff had one of the cleaner blades in his hand.

Angela glares back at him not noticing that Jeff had the blade in his hand.

"Give her back to us, or we will kill you." Jeff said in a cold voice.

"Go ahead. If you do then you're sister's won't have their precious brothers to protect them." She sneered.

"Just hand her over." Said Matt.

Angela just smirks at them.

"Let her go." They hear behind them and when they turn around they see Emma standing there.

"If it isn't the one who abandoned her sister." Taunted Angela.

"I didn't abandon her." Emma says angrily.

"Then why was she here and not you? You abandoned your paralyzed sister."

"Shut up!" She shouts. "I did not abandon her! I left to get help!"

"She is like this because of..." She is cut off as Jeff sliced her throat.

Emma looks away when Jeff does that. She shuts her eyes and sniffles when she hears the blood splatter everywhere.

Matt comforts her. Jeff takes Raye. "What did she mean that Raye is paralyzed?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Emma says as she shakes her head. She was still holding back on telling them things even when she didn't want to.

"Let's take her to the hospital." Matt says and takes Emma to the car.

Jeff follows after them with Raye in his arms.

The car ride to the hospital was tense and silence. Matt pulls up to the hospital and Jeff rushes inside with Raye. Matt parks the car and looks at Emma.

"What?" She asks as she looks out the window.

"You going to be alright Em?" Matt asked as he switched off the car.

Emma sighed. "No clue." She says as she puts her head on the headrest of the seat.

Matt gets out and then opens her door for her.

Emma sighs again before she gets out of the car.

They walk inside to see Jeff pacing. He does not even look up at them when they enter.

Emma looks over at him and looks for a second before going over and plopping down in one of the chairs.

Matt sits next to her. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs as they waited to hear the fate of Raye-Anne Winchester-Hardy.

*******************Author's note*************************

*Plops in a chair and pants. Fidgets a bit*

*laughs* Well that took forever.

And we answered a reviewers question about the girls' last name. It is officially Winchester-Hardy. mariahbenetatos thank you so much for bringing that to our attention.

*nods head* Yup. I don't think either one of us authors thought of that until you brought it up. So, thank you.

So, another cliffy huh?

Yeah. We seem to be doing that a lot.

I blame you and your Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance loving ways.

*sticks tongue out* Anyway this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps! *makes peace sign and leaves room*

*Rolls eyes and plasters posters of Frank Iero of the same band as Gerard all over the Authors Room.* The Heartbreak Girl has had her revenge and has left the building. *Leaves the room*


	18. Test of Love

Chapter 18:

Test of Love

It had been a few hours since Matt, Jeff and Emma had brought Raye to the hospital. Jeff was still pacing around while Emma and Matt were sitting in the chairs.

The doctor walked in and called out for Winchester-Hardy. He looked a bit grim.

Jeff walked over to him before Emma or Matt could get up.

"Mr. Hardy?" The doc asked him. He wanted to make sure he was talking to one of Raye's guardians.

"Yeah that's me." Jeff says as he looks back at Matt and Emma before looking back at the doctor.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first? and I suggest you might want to sit down." The doc said.

Jeff throws him a confused look but he goes to sit down next to Matt and Emma anyway.

"Well, good or bad news?" The doc asked.

"The good news." Matt says, talking for the first time since Jeff sat down.

"The good news is Raye-Anne will make a complete recovery. All she has was some minor cuts and bruises. She just needs to eat several big meals and her weight will go back to normal."

"Thank god." Matt sighs. "What's the bad news?" He asks

"She is completely paralyzed from the waist down. She will need to be in a wheelchair the rest of her life." Said the doc sadly.

"Oh god." Emma says as tears pooled into her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth in shock and Matt and Jeff exchange looks of complete shock.

"I am very sorry. She will be taken to a room soon. Do you all want to meet her there?" The doc asks.

Matt and Jeff immediately nodded their heads but Emma was reluctant to because she wouldn't be able to look at Raye without feeling like it was her fault.

The doc tells them where the room is. Matt and Jeff look at Emma. "You ok?" Asked Matt.

Emma doesn't say anything she just pulls her legs up into her chest and looks at the ground.

"Come on Emma, talk to us. We just want to help." Said Jeff as he draws her into a hug.

Emma leans into his chest when he hugs her but she just shakes her head not wanting to talk to anyone.

Jeff carries Emma to the room. Raye is awake and looking out the window. She hand bandages on her forehead, arms and chest. She looks over and stares at her brothers and sister.

Emma looks back at her but she doesn't say anything. The look on her face told Raye that they needed to talk alone.

"Emma, can we talk alone?" Said Raye to Emma in a soft voice.

Emma nods her head and makes Jeff put her down.

Raye waits for Matt and Jeff to leave before talking. "Emma, what's going on?"

"Raye, I'm so sorry." Emma says with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. It was the bitch's fault. So, what did the doc have to say about me not being able to feel my legs?"

"You're paralyzed from the waist down. This is my fault. If I had fought harder to get you back then you wouldn't be in this shape." Emma said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Emma, we both know that I was paralyzed when she slammed me into the wall. I would not have gotten up to the window ledge anyway. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is Raye and you know it as well as I do. It's my own fault that I let you get into this mess in the first place." Emma says shaking her head.

"Emma if you didn't go get help, I would have died. I thank you for coming back to rescue me."

"It should be me in that bed! I was the one that she wanted! I shouldn't have even left you there. I should have fought harder to get back in the window!"

"Emma, if you had come back, it meant that Jeff and Matt would have never found us and we would have died. You made it so that never happened."

"I still should have been there! If I hadn't made that stupid plan to try and get us out then I would've gotten to Angela so she couldn't have hurt you."

"She still would have hurt me anyway. She hated us both."

"I don't care if she hated us both Raye." Emma says as she shakes her head, not knowing that both Matt and Jeff were listening to them. "I know for a fact that I would have been able to beat her up so then we both could have gotten away and then neither one of us would be hurt, but I failed to do that."

Raye goes to say something but she lets out a strained whimper. A bandage on her right arm slowly because stained with red as she had popped some stitches on a gash on her forearm.

Emma gasped and then the doctors rushed in so that they could fix Raye's arm.

Raye reaches out for Emma's hand as they work on restitching the gash closed. Raye looks really scared.

Emma sniffles and reaches out to grab her hand as then Jeff and Matt walk into the room.

Raye held tight to Emma's hand. She looks at Matt and Jeff, but doesn't say a word.

Emma is holding back tears but she doesn't want to let anyone see them.

Raye draws her into a hug once the doctors leave. Raye is shaking, but only Emma can feel it.

Emma hugs back and tries to blink back the tears that are threatening to come out.

"Let it out." She whispered to Emma.

Emma shakes her head and sniffles. She didn't want to because she didn't want Matt and Jeff to see her like that even though they already had on several occasions.

Raye held Em. She wonders when she would be allowed to get out of the hospital. She looks at Matt and Jeff and her eyes asked the question.

Jeff looks at Matt, not knowing what the answer is either.

"They are keeping you here for two weeks just to get your weight back up and you used to a wheelchair Raye." Matt says.

Jeff nods his head confirming that.

***********Two Weeks Later**********

Raye sat in her wheelchair in the hospital room, waiting for Emma, Matt and Jeff to come get her. She is slowly getting back up to a healthy weight, but she won't talk to anyone but Emma.

Emma was the first one to walk into the room followed by Matt and Jeff. She wasn't really talking to anyone but Raye. Sometimes though she didn't even want to do that, she just wanted to be left alone.

Raye gives a half smile to Emma as Matt and Jeff grab her stuff. "Push me Em?" Raye asked softly.

Emma nodded her head and walked over to her. She didn't really want to talk.

Raye lets Emma push her wheelchair out to the van Matt had fitted so she can ride inside while still being in her wheelchair. Matt and Jeff load Raye's stuff into the back.

Emma got into the backseat and put her headphones to her iPod in her ears before promptly turning the music on and drowning everything out.

Raye's wheelchair is strapped in the middle seats. She is quiet as Jeff sits next to her and Matt drives them home.

Emma looks out the window while she listens to music and watches the scenery pass by.

Raye's stomach growls. She looks at Matt, wondering if he heard.

Matt keeps his eyes on the road, not hearing her stomach. Jeff didn't seem to hear it either.

Raye reaches out to touch Jeff's shoulder. Her stomach growls again.

Jeff hears it this time and looks over at the girls. Emma was still looking out the window with her music blasting in her ears but Raye was looking at him.

Raye didn't speak but she points to her stomach.

Jeff nods his head and gives Matt this 'she's-hungry-so-let's-get-some-food' look.

"Raye, can you ask Emma what she wants to eat?" Matt asked. Raye nods. "Emma!" She shouts.

"What?" Emma asks angrily when she pulls one of the headphones out of her ear. She didn't mean to snap the way she did but she was tired and wanted to be left alone.

"What do you want to eat? Matt is getting us something." Raye said softly.

"I'm not hungry." She says as she shakes her head.

Raye nods and looks at Matt. He knew where she liked to go for food.

Emma looked at her sister for a second before sighing and putting her headphone back in her ear. Then she started to look out the window again.

Matt picks up some Burger King. Raye ate on the way. When they pull into the house, Raye stares at the ramp they had installed to she can get inside. She looks to Matt for an explanation.

"It's so you can into the house." Matt tells her as Emma walks past them with her headphones still in her ears.

Raye wheels herself into the house and looks around for any other modifications to their home. She wondered where she was going to sleep now.

Emma was heading up the stairs with her headphones still in her ears. She didn't seem to realize that Raye was staring at her and trying to get her attention.

"Emma." Raye said, but knew Emma didn't hear her. She wheels herself over to the stairs and starts to cry. She felt helpless being unable to walk.

Emma was about halfway up the stairs when tears started to leak out of her eyes and run down her cheeks. She hadn't hear Raye and she didn't even know she was at the bottom of the stairs but she felt so helpless with not knowing what to do about all the emotions running through her.

Raye wheels herself over to the couch and slowly moves herself onto the couch. She grabs a pillow and sobs into it. Matt and Jeff come in and see her like this.

Matt goes over to Raye and Jeff heads upstairs knowing that's probably where Emma had headed.

Raye sobs into the red pillow in her arms. She felt so helpless and scared now that she is confined to a wheelchair.

Matt walks over to her and sits down next to her wheelchair, not wanting to scare her.

Raye still had faint bruises, but they were slowly going away. She could be heard muttering that she was stupid and it was her fault she can't walk.

"It's not your fault." Matt says softly.

Raye quickly looks up at Matt. Her eyes are red and a bit puffy. She looks at him confused and pushes her wheelchair out of the way to see him.

"It's not your fault that you can't walk." Matt tells her.

"Yes it is. If I had not have been kidnapped, I would still be walking." Raye snaps.

"And it's not your fault that you got kidnapped either." Matt tells her.

"Yes it is. I had been getting texts from her a week before and I knew she was going to do something. And yet I ignored them stupidly."

"Raye, no one knew what she was going to do. It's not your fault that you went out to get sodas because you were looking out for Emma."

Raye nods. "I know Emma likes root beer so I wanted to get it for her. That's where she got me."

"And no one knew when she was going to get you so it's not your fault Raye." Matt tells her.

Raye looks so unsure and scared. "How am I going to get around Matt? How can I get upstairs to my room? How can I cook? How can I do what I did before?"

"Well me and Jeff were thinking that we could move your bedroom downstairs and then us and Emma could help you with everything else."

"I don't want to be dependent on you guys all the time. I want to do stuff on my own two, ya know?" Raye said softly.

Matt nods his head.

"I'm scared Matt. I am scared that I won't fit in anymore and that Shannon and the others won't like that I am in a wheelchair."

"You'll still fit in Raye. Everyone here loves you for you and the others won't care that you're in a wheelchair because they'll still love you."

"Pinecone and the others won't hate me?" Raye asked. She didn't know they had helped Matt and Jeff retrofit the house to make it more wheelchair accessible just for Raye.

"No they won't hate you." Matt says.

Raye nods. "Matt, can I have some water?"

Matt nods his head and gets up to go to the kitchen to get her some.

Raye sips the water. Meanwhile, upstairs, Jeff knocks on Emma's door.

Emma looks at the door and just sits there on her bed for a minute. Then she sighs, "Come in." She says softly.

Jeff walks in and closes the door." What's wrong Emma?" He said softly.

"Nothing." She says as she shakes her head.

"Don't give me that. I can see you're upset. Want to talk about what's wrong?"

Emma shakes her head and runs her fingers through her hair, a habit she had picked up on.

Jeff walks over and sits on the bed. He gently hugs her. "It is not your fault."

"Yeah it is." She says as she shakes her head.

"No it wasn't. From what I heard, you only went to protect Raye. You're very brave to do that."

"But it is my fault Jeff." She said looking up at him. "If I had fought harder than Raye wouldn't be hurt."

"You did all you could Emma. I bet anyone in your position would not have got free and got help."

"I shouldn't have even made that stupid plan to get us out in the first place. If I hadn't then it wouldn't be Raye hurt like that, it would be me."

"Emma, if you did not get free, then you both would have been killed. It is thanks to you that Raye is home safe and sound with us."

"If I would have fought harder and not ran away when Raye had motioned me to, then I could've gotten her out." Emma sniffled.

"Angela would have gotten you and then we would have never have found you."

"I don't know. At least then maybe Raye might be able to walk. I didn't try to tell her to tell you guys about those text messages that Angela was sending her."

"We knew about them. I picked up Raye's phone once while she was in the shower. I just did not think it would escalate."  
Emma takes a deep breath, shakes her head and sniffles again.

"Emma, Raye needs you to help take care of her. She will rely on all of us to help her relearn how to do normal stuff."

She sighs and pulls her legs up to her chest.

"Do you want to help us teach her?" Jeff asked.

Emma nods her head slightly.

"Then you have to stop blaming yourself. Put all the blame on Angela." Jeff said softly.

Emma puts her chin on her knees and doesn't say anything.

"Why do you blame yourself?" Asked Jeff.

"Because I didn't try to stop her when she went to get the sodas. If I had stopped her then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped."

"That's not true. Angela would have found another chance to grab either you or her."

Emma sighed again and flopped down on the bed. "I wouldn't have made it that easy."

"It is not your fault. Raye slipped up going off on her own. But it was Angela that decided to take her. I bet Raye fought her for awhile."

"When Angela got me she did fight back pretty hard. I just think that she has it somehow wired in her brain that she has to protect me in any way possible."

"I bet you would fight to protect her just as much. Show Raye the fighter in you Emma. Don't give up."

She turned her head towards him from where she was laying on the bed before she got up and gave Jeff a tight hug.

Jeff hugs back and smiles. "There's my little spitfire of a sister."

Emma laughs quietly.

"Want to help us move Raye's stuff to the guest room downstairs? We think it would be easier on her if she slept downstairs."

Emma smiles and nods her head but the smile doesn't quite make her eyes twinkle.

Jeff smirks and starts to tickle Em.

"Jeff." Emma says as she tries to squirm away from him.

"I won't stop till you laugh Emma." Jeff said with a mischievous grin.

Emma smiles and shakes her head as she tries to squirm away again.

Jeff lets her go and grins. Over the next two hours, all of Raye's stuff is moved to the room downstairs. After awhile, Matt and Jeff go to get food. Raye sits in her wheel chair in her room, trying to hang posters. She was having trouble managing the tape so she can hang them.

Emma walks into the room after Matt and Jeff had left. "Hey, you need some help?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you help me tape these up? I can hold while you tape."

Emma nods her head and starts to help her.

Raye and Emma make short work of the posters. Raye had insisted her poster of Frank Iero was over her head board."Hey Em?" Raye said after they were finished.

"Yeah." She says when she looks at her.

"I love you so much Em. Thank you for saving me."

"I love you too." Emma smiles as she walks over and hugs her.

Raye hugs back. "I wonder what they will bring back? I am starving."

Emma shrugs her shoulder, not really all that hungry.

Raye sighs. "You know what my chair is missing?"

"What?" Emma asks

"Stickers. It's so boring right now."

Emma smiled at her sister and sat down on the bed.

Raye wheels over to her and tries to get on the bed and the chair rolls away, so she lands on the floor. "ow" She had landed on her hand.

Emma quickly kneels down and tries to get her up off the floor.

Raye lets Emma help her up and then points to the bed. "Set me down there please." She is blushing in embarrassment.

Emma helps her sit on the bed and sits down next to her.

Raye smiles and looks up as there is a knock at the door. Raye looks at Emma.

"Come in." Emma says, speaking for Raye.

Shannon is heard walking into the house. He yells for help because he came baring gifts.

Emma looks at Raye and rolls her eyes before getting up off the bed.

Shannon had three large presents stacked in his arms along with a bouquet of wildflowers.

Emma gives him a confused look. "What's all that?" She asked him.

"Gifts for you and Raye. Where is she anyway?"

"In her room."

"You going to lead me or take one of the packages? The top one is for you."

Emma sighs and grabs the top one before leading him towards Raye's room.

Raye is laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She does not hear Shan or Em enter.

"Raye." Emma says as she sits down on the bed.

Raye blinks and looks up. She stares at Shannon and chuckles. "Hi Pinecone."

"Hey." He says, not being able to wave.

"You can set those on my bed ya know. What's in them anyway?" She looks to Emma. "It's been two hours. You have to check the stitches on my arm and the back of my head."

"Presents." Shannon smiles while Emma looks at her. "Yeah, I know." She says.

"What kind of presents?" Raye asks as she moves closer to Emma to let her check the stitches. "Which is mine?"  
"These ones." Shannon says as he hands her two of them and the flowers.

Raye rips open her first gift to find a vase for the flowers and several stuffed bears. The other package had a stash of chocolate, the complete Harry Potter series, a new laptop with a digital cam and mic and a pair of tickets and backstage passes for Raye and Emma. "Wow Pinecone. All for me? How do my stitches look Em?"

"They look good to me. But I would be careful so they don't pop." Emma tells her.

Raye nods and then looks at Shannon for his answer.

"Yeah it's all for you." He tells her smiling.

"Emma, can I get a shower? I feel stinky." Said Raye as she looks around for her wheelchair.

"Yeah." Emma says as she rolls Raye's wheelchair over to her.

Raye moves her way into her chair and starts to wheel herself to the shower. She calls Emma once she was in the stall to get her chair and clothes.

Emma goes in and grabs them and makes sure she is okay before walking back into the bedroom.

Raye starts her shower. Shannon sits on Raye's bed. "Is she ok?" He asks when Em came back.

Emma just shrugs her shoulders.

"What's bugging you?" Asked Shannon.

"Nothing." Emma says as she shakes her head.

"You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emma says.

Shannon pulls her into a hug. "Raye is a tough cookie and so are you."

"I know." She says as she hugs back

A half hour passes before Raye yells for some clothes and a towel.

Emma goes and gives some to her before giving her privacy so she can change.

Raye gets dried off and got dressed, which took an hour. "Emma, can you carry me to my chair?"

She nods her head and carries Raye over to her chair.

Raye adjusts herself in the chair and looks over to Shannon. "So, got any plans Pinecone?"

"Oh well I didn't think about that part." He laughed.

Raye rolls her eyes and blinks as she hears Matt and Jeff pull up. She wheels herself to meet them at the door. "What took you?" Raye asked Matt as he and Jeff walked in with Kentucky Fried chicken.

"There was a long line." Jeff smiles.

Raye smiles back and wheels herself into the dining room to help get the food spread out. "By The way, Shannon's here. He is in my room with Emma."

Jeff nods his head and walks into Raye's room.

Shannon was talking to Emma and did not see Jeff come in.

Emma looks at him but there is no expression whatsoever on her face, she just looks for a second and then back at Shannon.

Shannon blinks and turns around. "Hi Jeff." He said.

"Hey dude." Jeff says as he grins.

"Dinner is here if you guys are hungry. Better hurry before Raye eats it all." Said Jeff after a few tense minutes.

Emma nods her head and gets up off the bed so she can go into the other room.

Shannon follows Emma. Raye had already fixed herself a plate of food. She watches her sister carefully.

"What?" Emma asks slowly as she looks over at her.

Raye shrugs and eats. "Hey Matt?" Raye asks.

"Yeah?" He asks as he looks over at her.

"Can I get a tattoo?" Raye asks. She takes a bite out her biscuit as she waits for an answer.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Matt says after sharing a look with Jeff.

"Pinecone, will you give me the tat in your shop?" Raye asks Shannon.

Shannon nods his head as he eats his chicken breast.

"When is your next opening Shan?" Asked Raye as she bit into a chicken leg. She wanted to get the tat as soon as possible before she lost the idea for what she wanted.

"Uh, in a few days actually." Shannon tells her.

"What time?" She asked with a mouth full of chicken.

"Anytime you want." Shannon says as he laughs at her. Emma looks up at them with a very very faint smile on her face.

"Emma, you want to get one to?" Raye says as she sets her plate on the coffee table and tries to wheel herself into the kitchen, but gets stuck on the little wooden thing the separates the tile and carpet.

"Huh?" Emma asks as looks over at her. She wasn't paying attention to anything that anyone had said.

"Do you want to get a tattoo with me?" Raye says as she struggles to get over the wooden bump. "Will someone give me a hand?"

"Yeah, I guess." Emma says as she goes over to help her sister.

With Emma's help, Raye gets over the bump and into the kitchen. She grabs a soda from the fridge. "Matt, you have to get that changed to those flat metal ones so I don't get stuck."

"Noted." He says as he nods his head. Emma stays next to Raye, not wanting to go back to where they were eating.

"You ok Emmy?" Raye asked softly. She only used her nickname for Emma when she was scared, sad or angry.

"What? Oh, yeah." She says as she shakes her head.

Raye gently takes her sisters hand. "We have each other." She said softly.

Emma nods her head and gently squeezes.

"Emma, I am getting tired. Would you take me to my room and help me at least get my pj bottoms on?" Raye asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yeah." Emma tells her.

Raye lets Emma push her to her room and then Emma helps Raye get her pj bottoms on. "You sure your alright Emmy?" Raye said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emma says as she sits on Raye's bed.

Raye moves to the bed. "Want to hear my idea for a tattoo?"

Emma nods her head.

Raye smiles. "It will be a heart with my name in the middle and wrapped around it is a vine that has you, Matt and Jeff's name on it. It symbolizes how you all protect me." Raye gets under the covers. "What will yours look like Em?"

"I was thinking about getting Stay Strong tattooed on my inner wrists." Emma says as she tucks some of her hair behind her left ear.

"Sounds cool. I love you Emmy, you know that right?" Raye said softly.

"Yeah I know. I love you too." Emma says as she nods her head.

"Emma, can you check that there isn't anything in the closet and that the window is locked?" Raye is scared that she will be taken away again.

Emma nods her head and makes sure everything is locked and there is nothing in the closet.

Raye smiles and pulls her devil/angel bear close and falls asleep. Jeff is standing at the door.

"How is she?" He asks Emma.

Emma jumps. "Oh, hey." She says when she realizes it's just her brother.

"Sorry. How is Raye doing?" Jeff asked as she watched his sister sleep.

"She's good now." Emma says as she looks at Raye.

"I have an idea. Why don't we paint her wheelchair in her favorite colors? Plain black is so boring." Jeff said.

Emma nods her head smiling.

Jeff takes Raye's wheelchair and motions Emma to come along. He tells Shannon and Matt to keep an eye on Raye and to warn them she she is going to wake up. He puts the chair outside. "What are her favorite colors?" Jeff asks Emma.

"Uh, Red, Purple and Silver." Emma tells him.

Jeff pulls out a tool box full of spray paint cans and grins. "Let's get to work before she wakes up from her nap."

Emma laughs slightly as she shakes her head.

Over the next hour Jeff and Emma paint the wheel spokes alternating colors. Then they paint the wheelchair push handles silver. Everything else except the seat cushions was painted red or purple.

"How long till she wakes?" Asked Jeff once they were done.

Emma shrugs her shoulder and looks at her hands that were covered in paint. She looks up and grins when she sees that Jeff's whole shirt covered in it.

Jeff smirks. "That will come off with rubbing alcohol. I better go change my shirt. In a half hour we will take it back to her room. Should be dry by then."

Emma nods her head as she smiles. Then she walks back into the house and grabs the rubbing alcohol so she get the paint off.

Jeff runs upstairs to grab a clean shirt. Raye can be heard snoring as she slept.

Emma grins as she hears it. She was sitting in the living room with Matt and Shannon while she tried to get the paint off her hands.

The paint was slowly coming off. Twenty minutes pass before Raye starts to wake up. The chair was still outside drying. Raye looks around confused for her wheelchair. "Emma, where is my chair?" Raye calls out.

Emma looks at Jeff, not knowing what to do.

"Keep her distracted Em. I will go check on it." Said Jeff. "EMMA!" Raye yells. She wanted out of bed.

"What?" Emma asks when she skids into the bedroom.

"Where is my chair?" She asks slowly and she does not look happy.

"Um...yeah...um, about that." Emma says, not knowing what to say to distract her.

"Well?" Raye said and raised an eyebrow. Jeff pulls the chair into the house and motions for Emma to cover Raye's eyes.

"Um, well just close your eyes. It's a surprise." Emma tells her.

Raye rolls her eyes and then closes them. Jeff quickly pushes the chair into place.

"You can open your eyes now." Emma smiles.

Raye opens her eyes and stares at her wheelchair in awe. "Did you two do this for me?" Raye asks in shock.

Jeff and Emma both nodded their heads smiling. "It was his idea." Emma say as she points to their skittle crazed brother.

Raye hugs both of them and gets into her chair. She wheels herself out of the room. "Hey Matt, Shan, look what Em and Jeff did for me!" She says excitedly.

Matt and Shannon both look at her and laugh at her excitement. Emma and Jeff walk out of Raye's room smiling like idiots.

********A few days later****************

Raye watches out the van window as they drive down to Shannon's shop. She and Emma where getting their tattoo's that day. Raye can't sit still in her wheelchair.

"Raye, could you please sit still?" Emma asks her. "It's kind of getting on my nerves that you keep moving around."

"Sorry Em. I am just excited to finally be getting this done."

"I am too." Emma tells her as she glances over at her before she looked out of the window.

"Are we there yet Jeff?" Asked Raye. Jeff was driving because Matt was out at a meet and greet in Raleigh.

"Yeah, we'll be there in like two minutes." Jeff says.

Raye nods and smiles. Two minutes later they pull up to the shop. Raye slides the van door open, but has to wait for Jeff to unstrap her chair and put the ramp down.

Jeff does that and Emma gets out of the van on the other side. She looks up at the building and then she looks back at her sister, who was now out of the van too.

Raye smiles at Emma and wheels herself to the door. She lets Emma open it so she can get in. Once Raye was in, she looked around for Shannon.

"Hey you two." He says as he smiles at them.

"Hey Shan. We are here to get our tats. Who do you want first?" Raye said in a happy voice.

"Whichever one of you wants to go first." Shannon laughs.

Raye looks up at Emma. "Wanna flip for it Em?" Raye says jokingly.

"No. You can go first." Emma says as she smiles and shakes her head.

"Ok. Just lead me to a room Shan." Raye said as she wheeled herself over to him.

Shannon grins and then he leads her to the room where he does the tattoos at.

Raye follows Shannon into the room and puts on her break so the chair won't move while she is trying to move to the table. Unfortunately, the table was just above her. "Shan, some help?"

"Oh, yeah." He says as he walks over and helps her.

Raye sits comfy in the tattoo chair. She tells Shannon what she wants and to put it in her mid upper arm.

Shannon nods his head and goes to work at the tattoo.

"Your good at what you do Shan. Do you think I could be a tattoo artist like you someday?"

"Yeah. If you're ready to be really determined to then yeah you could." Shannon says as he concentrates on the tattoo.

"I think I can do it." Raye says as she watches Shannon work. She watches in awe as her idea was slowly being inked into her skin.

After about an hour, Shannon finally finished the tattoo and then he looked up at Raye.

Raye smiles and, with Shan's help, gets in her chair. She wheels herself to the mirror and smiles. "Nice work Pinecone."

"You're welcome." He smiles.

"Emma is next. Or do you need to reset and get a new needle for her?"

"You should probably get a new needle. I don't want anything happening to my little sister." Jeff says smiling. Emma grins and shoves him slightly.

Shannon nods and cleans up. It takes him about an hour to get everything ready for Emma. "Emma, when you're ready." Shannon calls.

Emma winks at Jeff and Raye before walking back to where Shannon was.

"Need a hand getting on the table?" Asked Shan.

"No." She laughs as she gets up on it.

"What can I ink into your skin my friend?"

"Maybe Stay Strong on my inner wrists? Kinda like the way that Demi Lovato did it." Emma tells him.

"What style of lettering do you want that in?"

"Um...kinda like that old style of writing from way back." Emma says as she laughs.

Shannon nods and starts by quickly sketching it on tracing paper. He transfers it to her wrists and lets her make sure they were right before starting.

Emma smiles and nods her head, confirming that it was right.

Shannon smiles and slowly works on the tat.

Emma watched him while he did it, not really knowing what to say.

"You know, you can talk to me while I work. It's not like I want you to be quiet Emma." Said Shannon as he reloads his gun with more ink.

"Well what do you want to talk about then?" She asked softly.

"Whatever you want. I think it was nice that you and Jeff painted Raye's chair."

"Yeah. It was Jeff's idea." Emma says nodding her head.

"That was a nice thing you two did for her. I can imagine what it is like being stuck in that chair." Said Shan as he finished up the tat.

"I can't. I just...I feel sorry for Raye. I can't believe Angela was that crazy." Emma says as she gets up off the table.

"One thing I know for sure is never pity your sister. She hates being pitied by anyone. She is so determined to make it in this world."

"I'm going to weather she wants me to or not. I'm her twin. I'm supposed to."

Shannon sighs and nods. "How's you guitar practice Emma?" Asked Shan.

"Pretty good actually. I've got it all down pretty much." Emma says smiling faintly.

"I have a pair of old bass guitars at home. I could give Raye lessons. Maybe we could become a band." Said Shannon.

""That would be awesome." Emma smiles.

"Just tell her I have a bass waiting on her at my home. All you guys need now is a drummer." Said Shannon. He starts to clean up, giving Emma the message to head out.

When Emma walks out of the room and waves to Jeff and Raye.

They wave back. "Let me see your tat Em." Raye said excitedly.

Emma laughs and lets Raye look at her tattoos. They actually covered up her scars.

"Very nice Em." Raye shows off hers, which covers a bad burn scar on her arm.

"Yeah. I got it just like the one Demi Lovato has on her wrists." Emma smiles.

Raye nods and wheels herself outside for some air. Jeff is the one who is paying for the tats.

Emma glances back at Jeff before following Raye out the door.

"I love the quiet around here. Don't you Em?" Raye asks as she looks around.

"Yeah I do to. Why do you think I'm always walking around outside?" Emma asks her as she sits down on the curb.

"Quiet is a good time to walk." Raye says sadly. She tries to hide her tears.

Emma nods as she looks forward. She didn't realize that her sister was crying.

Raye cries quietly. But sometimes a sob would escape her lips.

Emma looked up at her with a look of confusion on her face.

"It's not fair." Raye sobbed out.

"I know it's not." Emma says as she realizes what Raye is crying about.

"Why me? Why did she slam me into that wall? Why didn't I stop her?"

"Raye, you did try to stop her. No one knew what was going to happen when she slammed you against the wall like that." Emma tells her.

"It's my fault I am now paralyzed. It's my own fault that I was stupid enough not to try and stop her." Raye is bawling by now.

"It's not your fault. And you did try to fight back so you could stop her."

Raye looks at her sister. Raye looks so scared and lonely. "I did fight hard enough. My best was not good enough."

Emma sighed "Raye, no matter what has happened to us, I still love you."

"I couldn't protect you from Evan or Angela. What kind of sister am I?"

"You're a good one Raye. You tired and that's all that matters."

Raye hugs her sister and holds her tight. She is shaking like a leaf.

Emma hugs her back just as tightly.

Raye relaxes. She seemed a lot happier now then a few days ago.

*************************A Few Days Later***************************

Raye and Emma were both sitting in the living room. Emma had her guitar and Shannon was getting one of his old bass guitars for Raye.

Raye fidgets in her chair. She felt bad that she could not play her drums, but was still happy to play any instrument. She listens to Emma warm up as she waits for Shannon.

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Emma asks as she strums on her guitar.

"Maybe he got lost in the vastness of the junk collection in his basement." Said Raye with a chuckle.

Emma laughed at her and stopped strumming for a minute.

Raye looks up as Shannon appears with a faded blue and a crimson red bass guitar. He lets Raye chose one and she choose the crimson one. They needed to be tuned.

"Okay, so what now?" Emma asks.

Over the next two hours, Shannon helps both of them with everything from tuning the guitar to playing note. Raye seems to pick it up fast.

Emma smiles at her sister, happy to see her enjoying it.

After awhile, Shannon taught Raye how to play the bass part of Peroxwhy?Gen's Modest. After a few minutes, Raye had it down. She is a fast study.

Emma sat there and watched them. Eventually though they had to head back home because they had to get to sleep and it was getting late.

Raye stores her bass in her room before curling up and going to sleep. Rayne curls up on Raye's pillow and falls asleep to.

Emma leaned her guitar up against her wall by her closet door, before making sure her cat Shadow was on the bed before climbing into it as well and going to sleep.

****************Author's Note************************

Well, no cliff for once.

Yeah for once. *laughs*

Man this chap took forever. I am so glad it is finally done.

*nods head* Yeah me too. Now I can finally finish the next chapter of my story Barriers.

Yes it is true readers; Raye-Anne Elizabeth Winchester-Hardy is paralyzed from the waist down.

And this was not my idea folks, it was all Heartbreak girl's doing *points to her*

*is listening to Hang 'Em High By My Chemical Romance and is singing into a hair brush, forgetting where she is.*

*laughs* Well anyway, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps *puts up peace sign with fingers and leaves*

*Keeps singing as the lights fade and hears a door lock. Blinks and looks around* Hello?*Echo.* Umm, it seems I am stuck here till the end of Chapter 19. I guess I will see you guys later. The Heartbreak Girl has gone to sleep *Snore*


	19. The Holy Omega of Stardom

Chapter 19:

The Holy Omega of Stardom

Raye sits with her sister, Shannon and Jeff as they practiced with their instruments. Jeff was on drums, Raye plays lead Bass while Shannon plays second bass. Emma was the lead singer and guitarist. With Matt's help they had formed a band and had a gig at a local night club two weeks away. They had yet to come up with a name for the band and that was what they where currently debating.

"I think it should be Unholy Alliance." Said Raye.

"That's actually really good." Emma smiles.

"But the undertaker used that during his ministry days. I don't think it is a good idea to use it."  
Said Shannon.

"Oh, hey. What about Holy Omega?" Emma asked them as she clapped and smiled.

"I like it." Said Raye. She looks at Jeff and Shannon for their thoughts.

They both nod their head as they grin at Emma.

"Good thinking Em." Said Raye as she strums some on her bass guitar.

Emma smiles at her. "So how many songs are we doing?" She asks them as she starts tuning her guitar.

"I was thinking four. But only problem is we don't have our own songs." Said Shannon.

"We could always do covers until we come up with some of our own." Emma says.

Everyone but Raye nods. She looks like she wants to speak up, but is hesitant and scared to.

"Raye, what's up?" Emma asks her.

"I do have a song but it isn't ready yet. Do you guys know the parts for the song Helena by My Chemical Romance? The song will use that but be my own lyrics."

"Yeah I know it." Emma says as the other two nod their heads. "And we could do a cover of Factory Girl by The Pretty Reckless." She suggests.

"I want my song last. How about we open with I'm Not Okay by My Chem?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, then we could do that and then we could do the Pretty Reckless song after before doing Shot In The Dark by Within Temptation. And then end with yours." Emma says.

Raye nods and looks around at everyone to see if they are cool with it. She writes down the song list. "I need a name for my song guys."

"Well what's it about?" Jeff asks her.

"Its about how someone can come through the darkest times of life and still see the lighter side." Said Raye.

"Um...what about The Rescue?" Emma asks her.

"I like it. What about you two?" Raye asks Shannon and Jeff.

"Yeah that's really good." Jeff says as she give Emma a sideways hug. She laughs as Shannon does the same thing.

Raye writes down the song title and sets down her bass. She wheels herself out of the room to look for Matt.

Matt was in the living room, sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

Raye wheeled herself silently towards the back of the couch and grabs Matt's shoulder as she yells.

"Holy crap!" He exclaims as he jumps like five feet in the air.

Raye laughs in her chair. She watches her brother with a smirk on her face.

"Raye, it's not funny." Matt tells her, although he is smiling when he says it.

"I have the set list for the band and our name." She hands him the paper.

"Awesome." He says as he looks at it. They could both hear Emma giggling in the other room.

Raye raises an eyebrow and wheels herself back to the room to see what is going on.

Emma was sitting...well more like laying on the floor laughing her ass off as Shannon and Jeff tickled her. Yes she really was still ticklish at 20 years old.

Raye watches with a smirk on her face. She did not even try to stop them because she knew if she did, she would be next.

"Raye, help me!" Emma exclaims between fits of laughter.

"No way. If I do then it is me next. Not a chance." Raye said with a laugh.

Emma gives her sister a playful glare and then she begins to try to shove Shannon and Jeff off of her.

Raye decides to help anyway and pulls Shannon off of Emma.

Emma gets up and brushes herself off. Then she sticks her tongue out at Jeff and laughs when he starts to chase her.

Raye falls out of her chair as Shannon tickles her. Raye howls with laughter.

Emma laughs at her sister as Jeff keeps chasing her. Eventually, she runs out of the room, with Jeff laughing and chasing after her.

Jeff corners and starts to tickle Emma.

Emma laughs and starts to squirm.

After a half hour of this, everyone is camped out in the living room. Raye tries to move to the couch next to Matt, but her chair rolls away and she falls.

Matt gets up quickly and helps her up so she can get up on the couch.

Raye blushes in embarrassment as Matt sets her on the couch. " So, what is the name of the club we are playing at Matt?" Asked Raye.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing." Emma says as she looks up from her ipod touch.

"Its called the Last Chance bar. You guys are lucky I am friends with the manager and was able to get you guys booked." Said Matt.

"I'm guessing that's hard to do unless you know someone." Emma comments as she looks down at her ipod.

"I have heard of bands going up to a club and being rejected because they did not know of them or they did not have good cred." Said Jeff.

"That's really stupid." Emma tells him.

"The music business is from time to time."

She nods her head and then when she looks down at her ipod screen, she laughs.

"What?" Everyone asks.

Emma laughs again. "Just listen to this." She says. "Random Fact #14 Turtles can breathe from their butts." She reads off of her ipod.

Everyone stares at each other and laughs.

"Oh! I found another one!" Emma says "It says, On December 22, 2012 I will go out of the house in my underwear and scream, I'm alive!" She laughs.

Everyone continues to laugh. Raye holds in ribs as she laughs.

Emma is laughing so hard that she is crying and she can't breathe.

Raye slowly calms down and goes into a coughing fit. She calms down after awhile, but the cough sounded bad.

Emma looks over at her sister and grimaces. The cough sounded horrible to her.

"What?" Raye said after a few minutes.

"You okay?" Emma asks her when she can finally breathe.

"Water, please?" Raye's voice is rough.

Emma nods her head and quickly goes into the kitchen to get some.

Raye watches Emma. She looks at everyone else as she waits.

"Here." Emma says as she comes back out and hands a glass of water to her sister.

Raye sips the water and relaxes. She tries to ignore every ones concerned looks.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Emma asks, trying to get everyone's attention away from Raye.

"We could practice for our show in two weeks." Said Shannon.

"Yeah." Emma says as she nods.

Raye gets back into her chair and wheels herself to the practice room. She picks up her bass and start to tune in.

Emma walks in behind her and picks up her own guitar.

Shannon picks up his bade and Jeff gets on the drums. Raye looks at Emma to start them off.

***********************Two Weeks Later************************

It was the night of the gig and Emma was backstage and she was pacing around the room nervously.

Raye was tuning her bass nearby and half watching her sister. Shannon was talking on his cell to someone and Jeff twirled his drumsticks idly. "Will you stop pacing? Your making me nervous." Said Raye.

"Sorry but I can't help it. I'm just as nervous as you, if not more." Emma tells her.

Raye looks at Shannon and Jeff. "How can they be so calm under pressure?"

Emma quickly glances at them and shrugs as she paces.

"What if they don't like me because I am in a wheelchair and play bass? You saw the looks I got out in the parking lot and from the bouncer." Raye says.

"Well they can get over themselves. I will kick their asses if they do anything." Emma tells her sister.

Raye smiles and hugs Emma. She looks up as they are called to the side stage are. All they had to do now was wait for them to be introduced.

"I'm so fricken nervous." Emma comments as she looks out at all the people from where they are standing.

"So am I. Just remember to do our best and then no one can call us idiots, ok?" Said Raye as she shifts around in her chair.

Emma nods her head as the person on stage introduces them.

Raye looks up and listens to how they are introduced to the crowd.

"So here is the brand new band Holy Omega!" The dude on stage smiled.

Raye nods to everyone and wheels herself on stage. She is to the right of Emma, Shannon to the left and Jeff behind her. The crowd is staring at Raye. She fiddles with her bass and looks to her sister for help.

Emma gives her sister a look of sympathy before turning and looking back at the crowed club.

Raye looks at Jeff and Shannon and nods. Raye takes a deep breath as Emma starts to play. Shannon and Raye join in and then Jeff. Raye smiles as her sister starts to sing.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._  
_I never want to let you down or have to go, it's better off this way._  
_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_  
_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_You wear me out._

Emma smiled when she sang that part.

Raye plays her bass like she had been doing it for years. She looks so driven and focused while Shannon was the opposite and was goofing off here and there.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_  
_(I'm not okay)_  
_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_  
_(I'm not okay)_  
_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_  
_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_You wear me out._

Emma paused her singing for the instrumental part.

Shannon, Raye and Emma go to town as Jeff kept the beat on the drums. Raye smiles at her sister and gives her a nod as the solo finishes.

F_orget about the dirty looks_  
_The photographs your boyfriend took_  
_You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

The band quieted down for the next lyrics

_I'm okay_  
_I'm okay!_  
_I'm okay, now_  
_(I'm okay now)_

Emma smiled when she heard Jeff do the backup vocals but she kept singing. The band came back in full force.

_But you really need to listen to me_  
_Because I'm telling you the truth_  
_I mean this, I'm okay!_  
_(Trust me)_

_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_Well, I'm not okay_  
_I'm no o-fucking-kay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_I'm not okay_  
_(Okay)_

Raye blinks and looks at the crowd as she heard the crowd clapping. A grin broke out on her face as she looked at Emma.

Emma smiled excitedly at her sister before giving her a really big thumbs up

Raye returns it. She was ready to move on to the next song in the set.

Emma nods her head to them and listens to them before she starts singing.

_I am a factory girl, won't you pardon me?_  
_See I can make my whole world in a backseat_  
_Lost point, want a joint, show me how to treat a john_  
_Someone save me, save me from what I'm on_

_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_  
_I said wait a minute girl, can you me to the party?_  
_Please let me in through the backdoor_  
_Just let me in through the backdoor, baby_  
_Just let me in through the backdoor, just let me in_  
_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the part?_

_It's gonna be a real good time_

Emma, Shannon and Raye play solidly. Raye grins at Jeff's solo in the beginning before she and the others jump back in.

_I'm waiting for my man and Hollywood and vine, so fine_  
_Been done in the alley, son I'm on New York time_  
_Take a look at those red lights, green lights, blowin my mind_  
_I'll show you somethin' if you show me a good time_

_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_  
_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_  
_I'll let you in through the backdoor_  
_I'll let you in through the backdoor, baby_  
_I'll let you in through the backdoor baby, I'll let you in_  
_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_

Raye watches her sister play and sing with a smile. She admired her sisters drive to do whatever she wanted.

_Here she comes, coming around again_  
_Here she comes, coming around again_  
_Here she comes, coming around again_  
_Here she comes, coming again_

Emma sang this part as she played a guitar solo.

_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_  
_I said wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_  
_Wait a minute girl, can you show me to the party?_  
_Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute_  
_Wait a minute, wait a minute, hey girl, can you show me, girl?_  
_Can you show me to the party? Can you show me to the party?_  
_Can you show me to the party?_

After the band got done playing, she added:

_Can you let a couple of my friends in too?_

The crowd laughs and claps as the band finishes. Raye fishes a water bottle from the bag next to her chair and gulps some of it down. She puts the bottle away and gets ready to play again.

The band started and then Emma gripped the microphone with both hands before singing.

_I've been left out alone like a damn criminal_  
_I've been praying for help 'cause I can't take it all_  
_I'm not done, it's not over_

_Now I'm fighting this war since the day of the fall_  
_And I'm desperately holding on to it all_  
_But I'm lost, I'm so damn lost_

_Oh I wish it was over and I wish you were here_  
_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

_'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark_  
_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_  
_I breathe underwater, it's all in my hands_  
_What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark_  
_A shot in the dark_

Jeff and Raye play behind Emma, Shannon joining in not long after. Raye seems to really enjoying playing.

_In the blink of an eye I can see through your eyes_  
_As I'm lying awake I'm still hearing the cries_  
_And it hurts, hurts me so bad_

_And I'm wondering why I still fight in this life_  
_'Cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife_  
_And it's so sad, it's so damn sad_

Emma was smiling as she looked out at the crowd. All the nervousness from before had went away.

_Oh I wish it was over and I wish you were here_  
_Still I'm hoping that somehow_

Raye smirks at the crowd.

_'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark_  
_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_  
_I breathe underwater, it's all in my hands_  
_What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark_  
_A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark_

After Emma sang that part, the band ended up quieting down a little.

_I feel you fading away, I feel you fading away_  
_I feel you fading away, I feel you fading away_

That was when Emma launched into a really good guitar solo.

Raye watches her sister play.

Emma smiled brightly when she was finished with the guitar solo because she saw the audience's shocked faces.

_'Cause your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark_  
_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_  
_I breathe underwater, it's all in my hands_  
_What can I do? Don't let it fall apart_

_Oh, your soul is on fire, a shot in the dark_  
_What did they aim for when they missed your heart?_  
_I breathe underwater, it's all in my hands_  
_What can I do? Don't let it fall apart, a shot in the dark_

_A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark_  
_A shot in the dark, a shot in the dark_

The band finished up with that part and Emma felt like she was about to burst with excitement.

Raye rolls back and forth with her chair, being careful to stay away from the edge. It was her song turn next. She had given her sister the lyrics to it a few days ago, so she hoped her sister would know it.

Emma winks at her sister before the band started to play.

_I am a question to the world_  
_Not an answer to be heard_  
_Or a moment_  
_That's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_  
_I won't listen anyway_  
_You don't know me_  
_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

Jeff and Emma start the song with Shannon and Raye joining not long after.

_And what_  
_Do you think you'd understand?_  
_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_  
_You can't take me_  
_And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_  
_Yeah, you stand here on your own_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Want to touch things I don't feel_  
_Want to hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can the world want me to change?_  
_They're the ones they stay the same_  
_They don't know me_  
_'Cause I'm not here_

Raye smiles at Shannon, Jeff and Emma as the song gets into full swing.

_And you see the things they never see_  
_All you wanted-I could be_  
_Now you know me_  
_And I'm not afraid_

_And I want to tell you who I am_  
_Can you help me be a man?_  
_They can't break me_  
_As long as I know who I am_

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Want to touch things I don't feel_  
_Want to hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can the world want me to change_  
_They're the ones they stay the same_  
_They can't see me_  
_But I'm still here_

Raye starts to cry on stage as this song expressed what they had gone through. She keeps on playing though.

_They can't tell me who to be_  
_'Cause I'm not what they see_  
_Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me_  
_And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe_

Emma had started crying at this point to but it wasn't effecting her voice. You could see the tears running down her cheeks though.

_And I want a moment to be real_  
_Want to touch things I don't feel_  
_Want to hold on and feel I belong_  
_And how can they say I'll never change?_  
_They're the ones they stay the same_  
_I'm the one now_  
_'Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm the one_  
_'Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_

Raye cries silently as the song comes to and end. She smiles as the crowd cheers.

Emma laughs lightly as she wipes the tears off of her cheeks.

Raye goes wheel herself off the stage, but was too close to the edge and her wheel slips off the stage and she falls out of the chair and into the crowd.

Emma is silent as she runs over and jumps off the stage to help her sister. She was too shocked to even scream.

Raye holds her wrist and tries to sit up. She looks at Emma with a sorry smile. " I fell." She said.

Emma laughs lightly with tears in her eyes. "I noticed." She commented.

"Help back to my chair. I need to have my wrist looked at, it hurts." She whimpers. Her chair had been placed nearby.

Emma gives her a worried look before nodding her head and heading over to Raye's wheelchair.

Raye gets situated in her chair. Her wrist is swollen and bruised. " I think I twisted it sis. I am sorry." She said softly.

"Don't be Raye. It's not your fault. It was just an accident." Emma tells her in a soft voice.

"Does Matt know yet?" She was surprised that her oldest brother was trying to whisk her away to the hospital right now.

"I don't know." Emma says in confusion as she looks around. "Do you want me to go look for him?"

"Don't leave me." Large crowds scared Raye. "Take me with you."

Emma nods her head and stands up before she went behind Raye so she could push the wheelchair. Then they were off to find Matt.

Matt was outside, talking to the owner. Shannon and Jeff had loaded the instruments in the van already.

"Hey guys." Emma says when they go over to them.

Matt looks over and sees that Raye is hurting. He slides the money he received into his pocket and walks over. "What happened?" He asked Emma.

"She got too close to the edge of the stage and fell. Her wrist is swollen." Emma tells him.

Matt inspects Raye's wrist and sighs. "It needs to be put in a brace to heal right. She needs to go to the hospital to make sure it is done right." Raye looks terrified.

"Raye, nothing bad is going to happen." Emma tells her when she sees the look on her face.

"I don't like hospitals." Raye whimpers.

"I know you don't but we're going to have to go to one if we want to make sure the brace for your wrist is put on right." Emma says.

Raye nods and lets herself be loaded in the van to be taken to the hospital to have her wrist taken care of.

Emma gets in and sits next to her sister. She was glad the gig went alright but she was worried about her sister.

Shannon and Jeff sit in the very back. Matt drives them to the hospital. Once he pulls up, everyone gets out and he pushes Raye into the emergency room.

Emma follows after them with a look of worry on her face.

Raye's wrist was only sprained and is quickly get in a brace. She couldn't move her wrist for a few weeks till it heals.

Emma didn't really say anything because she was worried about her sister.

"Hey Emma, sign my cast?" Raye asked on the ride home.

Emma smiles and nods her head before she gets a sharpie out and signs her name on it.

"Now I can sell it on Ebay when I am done with it." Laughs Raye.

Emma laughs at her. She knew her sister was a dork but that's why she loved her.

"I thought our first gig went great." Said Shannon from the back.

"Yeah that was awesome." Emma said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Hopefully we will get a sponsor or something after a few shows and we start creating our own stuff." Said Jeff.

Emma nodded her head in agreement.

Raye is silent in her chair, in fact she is asleep due to minor pain meds she had taken. Her soft snoring can be heard. Shannon snickers at her snoring.

"Shan, shut up." Emma tells him. She didn't want him waking Raye up.

"What? I just think her snoring is a bit funny." He explains.

Emma rolls her eyes and turns her head to look out the window.

Matt pulls up to the house and helps get Raye inside and into bed. Jeff and Shannon put the instruments away.

Emma yawns and stretches. "I think I'm going to head to bed guys. I'm tired."

Matt nods. "Night Emma." Not long after, He,Jeff and Shannon crash too.

***************************Authors note**********************

*walks into the author's note room after unlocking the door*

*The lights are off and faint snoring can be heard*

*turns on the lights and sees Heartbreakgirl* Well, that's interesting.

*Heartbreak Girl is curled up in the corner sleeping. *

Okay...well I should probably wake her up should I? *walks over to her and shakes her lightly*

*Heartbreak groans and opens her eyes. She blinks and clings to to WWE Little Angel* FINALLY!

*laughs* Hi to you too.

You left me in here alone for a whole chapter. Why? *Heartbreak is crying.*

Sorry but I thought you were behind me last chapter when I shut the door.

I was singing to music, how would I know to follow you?

*shrugs shoulder* Idk, but we should probably say our goodbyes now.

Yeah. And by the way, the songs in the chapter do not belong to us. I want to make that perfectly clear. And the final song is I'm Still Here by the Goo Goo Dolls. Please no sue.

*nods head* So, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out.

The Heartbreak Girl has finally left the building. *Runs out the door*

*laughs and runs out the door too before it closes*


	20. The Bands Meet Part 1

Chapter 20:

The Bands Meet

It had been a few weeks since the gig that had happened and the band had been getting bombed by record labels. Granted, they were the indie ones but it was still stressful to both Emma and Raye.

Raye and Emma where visited by talent scouts from almost every indie record company in North Carolina. Raye had given up answering the door or reading any mail.

Emma hadn't stopped reading the mail yet but she didn't really open the door anymore. She spent most of her time either in her room playing with her guitar while her kitten Shadow curled up next to her or in Raye's room hanging out with her.

Raye was either playing with Rayne, tuning and playing her bass, or hanging out with Emma. While they had been in hiding, Jeff and Shannon had decided to confront the indie labels.

Neither one of the sisters knew this though. Right at that moment, Emma was in her room editing a video. She had made a youtube channel a while back but she only had a couple of videos so she was working on one now and it was of her singing White Horse by Taylor Swift.

Raye calls up to her sister. "Hey Emma, can you come down here?" She said with a confused tone in her voice.

"Uh, yeah." Emma yells as she gets up from her computer desk. Then she walks out of her room and down the stairs.

Raye had several letters in her lap. "Did you know our drummer and second bass where talking to the indie labels."

"What? Why?" Emma asks in anger. Neither her or her sister wanted them to.

Raye hands over the letters. They state that Shannon and Jeff had been threatening to sue the small companies for harassment if they didn't leave Raye and Emma alone.

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaims in anger before getting up and storming out of the room.

Raye wheels herself as fast as she can after Emma. Raye is trying to calm her down.

"Guys!" She shouts as she walks into the living room with the letter still in her hand where Jeff and Shannon were sitting. Matt was out doing something.

The guys look up."What?" They ask at the same time.

"Really guys?" Emma asks them angrily as she throws the letter on the table in front of the couch.

Jeff and Shannon quickly look over the letters. " We are only trying to protect you guys." Jeff said.

"Really?" Emma asks as she laughs humorlessly. "Well guess what, you just made it worse."

"How did we make it worse? They are leaving you alone." Said Jeff.

"Yeah because you threatened them!" Emma exclaimed. "I'm a little kid anymore Jeff! I can't take care of myself!"

"You and Raye aye my kid sisters. Its my job to take care of both of you. " Shannon nods, backing up Jeff. Raye is trying to make peace.

"You didn't even know you existed until a year ago so I don't want to here it! You weren't there when we were little kids!" Emma yells as she glares at Jeff and Shannon.

Jeff glares at Emma. "We still love you and care for you Em." Shannon looks close to being fed up with Raye trying to play peace keeper.

Emma glares at him and shakes her head before turning on her heel so she can go back upstairs to her bedroom.

Raye is trying to calm her brother and friend down. Shannon had had enough of what Raye was doing.

Emma is almost to the stairs when she hears a thump. She spins around quickly and saw that Shannon had pushed Raye so hard that her wheelchair had hit the back of the couch.

Raye sits there for a few moments,stunned. She then wheels herself out the house and towards a local park. She was scared and running was her first reaction.

"Look what you did!" Emma shouts at Shannon. She was glaring at him and it was taking all her might not to punch him in the face.

Shannon stood there is shock. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident. She made me angry." He shot out excuse after excuse.

"Screw you Shannon." Emma glares before turning around and literally stomping to her room. When she got into her bedroom, she slammed her door shut, making sure it was loud enough that Shannon and Jeff heard it downstairs.

Meanwhile, Raye had gotten far from the house. She left her chair by the jungle gym of the playground and climbed up to the highest point, using only her arms. She stares at the moon silently.

Emma stood in her room glaring at her door. Then she turned around and went to her bed before blasting her music, hoping it would piss Shannon and Jeff off.

Jeff and Shannon where talking amongst themselves as the music goes up to try to calm Emma down.

Emma throws her arm over her eyes. She was laying on her bed. Her kitten Shadow must have know something was wrong with her because he jumped up on her bed and curled up next to her purring.

Jeff does everything he can to calm Emma down, from promising her everything to bribing her. About midway through, Shannon joins in.

Emma heard them through the door, but she was trying to ignore them. That didn't work so she started thinking about ways to mutilate Shannon because she was still pissed at him for what he did to Raye.

Shannon and Jeff keep at it. They have moved on to begging for Emma to forgive them.

Emma just shook her head and glared at the ceiling. Of course, they couldn't see her shaking her head because they couldn't get in her room because she had locked her door.

Jeff and Shannon wont stop begging.

Emma finally sighs in frustration before she gets up off the bed. She keeps the music blasting as she opens her window. She looks back at her bed and see's Shadow sleeping so she turns her head back towards the window and climbs out silently.

Jeff finally gets tired of begging and picks the lock. He swears when he sees Emma is gone. Raye is crying quietly at the jungle gym

Emma runs over to the park hoping that Jeff didn't look out the window and see her. Since it was dark outside, she couldn't see that well but she manages to get to the park without falling on anything.

Raye's chair sat next to the jungle gym and a soft humming sound is heard.

Emma was sitting on the park bench, humming an Avril Lavigne song, hoping that it would calm her down. So far it wasn't working.

When Emma got under the jungle gym, she would feel something wet and cold hit her head, followed by two more.

Startled, she looks up and see's Raye sitting there. She silently curses under her breath before going up on the playground thing so she could get on it as well.

Raye does not notice her sister. Raye was staring at the full moon with a mixture of awe and sadness.

"Raye." Emma says softly as she climbs on top of the jungle gym with her.

Raye blinks and looks at her sister. "Hi Emma." She said softly and returned her gaze to the moon.

Emma goes over to sit next to her sister. "Hey, I can punch Shannon really hard if you want." She jokes, trying to lighten the mood, but not really succeeding.

Raye just nods absentmindedly. "Do you think it was a bad idea to become a band?" Raye asked.

"I don't know." Emma says as she shrugs.

"We made the band to make people happy, right? Then why are we not happy?" Asked Raye.

"I have no clue." Emma tells her as she shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders at the same time. She had started looking at the moon like Raye, hoping Jeff and Shannon didn't come looking for them.

"I think we should sign with an indie label. It would get our name out there and may be if we work hard enough, we will make it big."

"I don't know Raye." Emma says shaking her head. "I mean look at what happened tonight with us. What if that happens again?"

"We have each other, friends, family and the whole WWE watching our backs."

"But what if Shannon pushes you like that again. It took all my strength not to kill him right then and there."

"I got on his nerves. I could have stopped and I didn't. I don't blame Shannon for what happened."

Emma just shakes her head and puts it on Raye's shoulder. "Maybe we should go home. I'm tired and I kinda snuck out my window." She comments sheepishly.

"You what?" Raye says in an awed voice. "You will have to carry me down somehow sister."

"I snuck out of my window." Emma says as she gets off the jungle gym. "Now come here." She says as she tries to get Raye over to her so she can carry her to her wheelchair.

Raye drags her legs over to her sister.

Emma grabs her when she gets close enough and gets her off so they can get to Raye's wheelchair. Once they do, Emma puts her in it.

Raye adjusts herself in her chair and looks around. "Push me Em?"

"Yeah." Emma says as she begins to push her.

"Do they think they have called a manhunt on us by now?"

"I don't know Raye. I really don't know."

Raye fidgets abit. "I think we should sign a deal."

"I don't know Raye." Emma says uncertainly.

"Why should we not?"

"Are you sure we're ready for all that pressure? I mean, there is going to be a lot of stress if we do this." Emma tells her as she pushes her towards the house. They still had a few minutes to go before they actually go there.

"If we sign to the right label, then everything should be fine."

Emma nods her head and neither one of them notice that Jeff is near the house with a look of worry on his face.

Jeff spots them and runs over. "Emma, Raye! Where have you to been?"

"At the park." Emma says as she tries to get past him. She really didn't want to talk to him.

Jeff kept apologizing to Emma as they walked.

For the most part, she ignored him. After that got to be too much, she started singing softly so she could focus on something.

Raye listens to her sisters singing. "Emma, stay with me tonight?" She asks softly.

Emma nods her head and keeps singing until they get to the house.

Jeff had given up by then. He left them alone. He went up to his room to sulk.

Raye and Emma go into Raye's room. "I'll be right back." Emma tells her.

Raye nods and wheels herself inside and sets the brake. She slowly makes her way onto her bed.

Emma runs upstairs and goes into her room. She was already in her pjs, so she grabbed her laptop, the charger and Shadow before turning around to head back downstairs.

Raye was petting Rayne and messing with her own laptop. She was looking up indie labels in the area.

Emma came into the room and put her stuff down. "Oh crap." She says.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Raye.

"I forgot my acoustic guitar in my room. I'm going to go get it."

Raye nods and picks up her bass. She runs a hand over the crimson finish and smiles. She plays a few notes as she waits.

Emma had got her guitar and when she was heading back out of her room, she nearly ran right into Jeff.

Jeff looks at Emma and gives a small smile. "I am sorry for what me and Shannon did. We thought it was for the best."

"Yeah well it wasn't." Emma told him with a calm expression on her face.

"Can't you forgive us?" Jeff asked.

"Not yet." Emma says as she shakes her head before walking past him and back downstairs.

Jeff nods and lets her go downstairs. Raye continues to play on her bass.

Emma walks in and smiles. Then she looks over and sees the kittens, Shadow and Rayne, playing with each other.

Raye watched them too and smiles. "So cute."

"Yeah." Emma says smiling as well. "Hey, I'm doing a cover of one of Carrie Underwood's songs for my Youtube. Which one do you think I should do?"

"Jesus take the wheel, Temporary Home, Before he Cheats and Don't forget to remember me." Raye said.

"Okay, I'll do Temporary Home first." Emma says as she hits record on her web cam. Then she starts strumming on her guitar.

_Little boy, 6 years old_  
_A little too used to bein' alone._  
_Another new mom and dad, another school,_  
_another house that'll never be home._  
_When people ask him how he likes this place..._  
_He looks up and says, with a smile upon his face,_

_"This is my temporary home_  
_It's not where I belong._  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through._  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going._  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is my_  
_Temporary Home."_

Raye listens happily. She hums gently to the guitar.

_Young mom on her own._  
_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go._  
_She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out,_  
_because a half-way house will never be a home._  
_At night she whispers to her baby girl,_  
_"Someday we'll find our place here in this world."_

_"This is our temporary home._  
_It's not where we belong._  
_Windows and rooms that we're passin' through._  
_This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going._  
_I'm not afraid because I know this is our_  
_Temporary Home." _

Raye stays out of the way of the camera. Shadow and Rayne are the opposite and try to get on Emma's lap.

Emma keeps singing and strumming the guitar, not stopping them.

_Old man, hospital bed,_  
_the room is filled with people he loves._  
_And he whispers don't cry for me,_  
_I'll see you all someday._  
_He looks up and says, "I can see God's face."_

_"This is my temporary Home_  
_It's not where I belong._  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through._  
_This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going._  
_I'm not afraid because I know... this was_  
_my temporary home."_

_This is our temporary home._

After she got done, she pressed the button and the video stopped. She would put it on youtube after she got done with the other songs.

Raye is crying softly. She had buried her face in her pillow.

Emma wipes some tears off of her cheeks. "Do you want me to do another?" She asks her sister.

Raye nods quietly.

Emma nodded her head and started strumming her guitar, but not before she hit record on her web cam again.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_  
_On a snow white Christmas Eve_  
_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat_  
_Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline_  
_It'd been a long hard year_  
_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_  
_She was going way to fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass_  
_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_  
_She didn't even have time to cry_  
_She was sooo scared_  
_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Take it from my hands_  
_Cause I can't do this all on my own_  
_I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_To save me from this road I'm on_  
_Jesus take the wheel_

Raye kept the kitten away from Emma and listens.

Emma keeps strumming her guitar.

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_  
_And the car came to a stop_  
_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock_

_And for the first time in a long time_  
_She bowed her head to pray_  
_She said I'm sorry for the way_  
_I've been living my life_  
_I know I've got to change_  
_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Take it from my hands_  
_Cause I can't do this all on my own_  
_I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_To save me from this road I'm on_

Raye gives a small smile as Emma plays. She loved to hear her sister play.

_Oh, Jesus take the wheel_  
_Oh, I'm letting go_  
_So give me one more chance_  
_Save me from this road I'm on_  
_From this road I'm on_  
_Jesus take the wheel_  
_Oh, take it, take it from me_  
_Oh, why, oh_

Emma ended the video there. Neither one of the sister's noticed that Matt, Jeff and Shannon were standing in the doorway listening to Emma.

Raye hugs her sister. "That was good Em."

"Thanks." She says as she hugs back.

Raye nudges Em and points to the door.

Emma looks and then she puts her head in her hands. She was red with embarrassment.

"You're good Emma." Said Matt. Shannon and Jeff nod in agreement.

Emma looks at them and then leans towards Raye. "Do you think I should sing Before He Cheats?" She whispers in her ear.

Raye nods and smiles.

Emma grins at her before once again presses record on her web cam.

_Right now_  
_he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,_  
_and she's probably getting frisky..._  
_right now,_  
_he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_  
_cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now,_  
_he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_  
_showing her how to shoot a combo..._  
_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Raye starts to think about Kaval. Right then, in the kitchen her phone goes off. She gets back in her chair and answers it.

Back in the other room, Emma kept on singing.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._  
_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_  
_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_  
_Right now,_  
_he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._  
_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats,_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me_  
_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

Emma finished the song and stopped the recording. Then she let Shadow jump up on her lap so he could curl up.

Raye can be heard in the kitchen, talking happily.

Emma looks confused, so she leans her guitar up against the bed and gets up. She makes her way past the guys with the kittens following her.

Everyone follows Emma towards the kitchen. Raye is on her cell and looks so happy.

"Who is it?" Emma mouths to Raye when she gets into the kitchen.

Raye finishes her call and giggles. "It was Kaval. He invited me to have dinner tomorrow night since he will be in town." Raye can't seem to keep calm.

Emma gives her a thumbs up as Rayne jumps up on Raye's lap.

Raye pets her kitten and looks to her brothers and friend for their response.

"See, I told you he liked you." Jeff laughed while Matt and Shannon smile.

Raye blushes and smiles. "I forgive you and Shannon Jeffro."

They both smiled and went over to hug her.

Raye hugs them back. She then looks at Emma. "Its you turn to forgive."

"I forgive Jeff." Emma says as she bends down to pick Shadow up off the ground.

"What about Shan?" Asked Raye,Matt and Jeff all at once.

"No." She says as she shakes her head. Shadow then climbed up on her shoulders and onto her head.

Rayne was already on Raye's head. "Why wont you forgive Shannon, Emmy?" Raye asked.

"Because he pushed you." Emma tells her as she gets Shadow off her head. His claws hurt.

"I was getting on his nerves. Its my fault, not his." Said Ray and she moved Rayne to her shoulder.

"I don't care." Emma says shaking her head as she held Shadow in her arms. "I'm not forgiving him Raye."

Raye looks sad. "Come on Em, it was an accident. " Raye looks near tears.

"No Raye. " Emma says again. Then she turns around and heads back to Raye's room with Shadow still in her arms.

Raye lets tears fall. "Why won't she forgive Shannon? It was an accident."

Everyone shrugs, not really knowing why she wouldn't.

Raye moves Rayne to her lap and wheels herself into her room. "Why?" she asked Emma.

"Why what?" Emma asks from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Why won't you forgive him for pushing me?"

"Because I don't trust him anymore." Emma tells her as flings herself back on the bed.

Raye wheels herself all the way in and closes the door. "Why not?"

"Because if he was mad enough to put his hands on you, then I don't know what he would do if he was pissed off beyond belief." Emma says as she looks up at the ceiling.

Raye sighs. "Shannon would never hurt either of us on purpose. It was my fault because I got on his nerves. You know how pushy I can be."

"That's not an excuse Raye. And I don't know that he wouldn't." Emma shakes her head and both Shadow and Rayne jump on her chest.

"How long have we known him Emma? Has he even once layed a hand on us in a harmful way? Please give him another chance."

"We've known him for a year. And none that I know of but you know that I have trust issues when it comes to guys. I've been that way ever since the Seth Matthews incident."

"I know. But he is not Seth. He is Shannon Moore. Our friend and band mate. Without him, we are not a full Holy Omega."

"Yeah, I guess." Emma says as she watches the kittens sleeping on her chest.

"I bet if you let him, he would apologize for what he did." Said Raye.

Emma nods her head slightly and yawns.

"Sleepy?" Raye says with a yawn herself.

"Yeah. What time is it?" She asks as she sits up. While she did that, the kittens woke up and ended up sliding all the way down to her lap.

"Its midnight Emma. You going up to your room or crashing in mine?"

"All my stuff is here so I'm just going to crash in here."

Raye gets into bed and hugs her bear. She doesn't fall asleep till Emma does. Their kittens sleep on a pile of Raye's dirty clothes.

****************************The Next Day************************************

Emma was the first one to wake up the next morning.

Raye was still asleep. She looks really happy and peaceful in her sleep.

Emma turns her head and watches her sister. She was afraid that if she got up off the bed then Raye would wake up.

Raye wraps her arms around her sisters waist her her sleep. She mumbles something about cupcakes in her sleep.

Emma giggles slightly.

Matt gently knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Emma says, not wanting to wake Raye up.

Matt walks in with a letter in his hands. "You guys got a contract in the mail from North Swamp Records. Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah. She keeps mumbling about cupcakes." Emma laughs.

Matt chuckles and hands over the contract." You, Shannon, Jeff and Raye need to go over this. The deal sounds very promising."

"Kay." She says as she takes it. "Raye, wake up." She tells her sister.

"In a minute. I want the cuppycake." She said sleepily.

Emma laughs at her sister.

Raye opens her eyes. "What do you want Em?" She is abit of a grouch when she doesn't have coffee.

"Look what we got." Emma says in a sing-song voice as waves the letter in front of her face.

"Its a letter, what about it?" Raye grunted. She wanted coffee.

"Just read it." Emma commands as she pushes the letter towards Raye.

Raye takes the letter and read over the pages. "North Swamp wants to sign us?"

"Yeah." Emma says excitedly as she nods her head.

"Where are Shannon, Jeff and my coffee?" Asked Raye to Matt.

"In the kitchen." Matt laughs.

"Help me with the chair Emma. We need a band meeting."

Emma laughs and helps her.

Raye wheels herself to the kitchen and gets her coffee. "Everyone in the dining room, band meeting."

Emma smiles and follows her sister. She didn't need coffee because she was already wide awake.

Raye waits for Jeff and Shannon to join them. She is looking over the contract.

Emma laughs at the look on her sister's face. She had a look of concentration while she looked at the contract.

Raye smiles as Jeff and Shannon join them. "We have a contract from North Swamp Records guys."

"Awesome." Jeff says as him and Shannon high five each other from across the table. Emma laughed at them.

"They are wanting to give us a four record deal. We would tour after each record. They are promising a lot of money for us. What do we know of this company Emma?" Raye says and asks.

"Before My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace got popular, they were signed onto North Swamp Records." Emma smiles.

"That gives the some credibility." Said Raye after a sip of coffee. "What do you guys think?"

"We should go for it." Shannon tells them.

" What do you think Jeff? You have band experience. I want your input too Matt. Your our manager."

"I agree with Shannon." Jeff tells them.

"Yeah, me too." Matt says.

"Then are we all agreed to do this deal?" Raye said as she looked around for a pen.

"Yeah." Emma says as she hands her one.

Raye takes the pen and signs her name. She slides it to Em to sign and so on.

Once they finally got finished with that, Emma was nearly bursting with excitement.

"Matt, send it back to the label." Raye said with a smirk.

Matt nods his head with a smile and goes to mail it.

Raye does a doughnut in her chair and laughs. "We finally got signed to a deal!"

Emma laughs at her sister. "Yeah we did." She laughs.

Raye sips her coffee. "I love coffee."

"We know you do." Emma, Jeff and Shannon say at the same time. Then they exchange looks with each other and grin.

"Give me coffee or give me death." Said Raye, not knowing they where out after this pot.

Emma gives her a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing." Emma laughs as she gets up from the table.

"Tell me." Raye said as she went after her sister.

"Nothing Raye." She laughs again. It really was nothing, she just was being her weird self.

Raye rolls her eyes and goes into the living room with her coffee. She flips on the history channel.

Emma walks back into the living room with her laptop in her arms. Then she plops down on the couch.

Raye sips her coffee as she watches a show called Top Shot. "You think I could be that good with a gun Emma?" Raye asks as a guy shoots a nail into a board.

Emma shrugs her shoulders as she looks at her laptop screen. She was on Youtube and she was uploading one of her videos from last night.

Raye finishes her coffee. She stares at the tv with a blank look.

"What?" Emma asks her.

"I have no idea. I am really bored." Raye says.

Emma giggles slightly.

"Whats so funny?" Raye asked as she moved her chair back and forth.

"You're a dork." Emma smiles as she shakes her head.

"I am?" Raye asks as she pets Rayne.

"Yeah." Emma laughs.

"How so?"

"I don't know." Emma laughs. "You just are."

Raye sticks her tongue out at Emma and throws a pillow.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	21. The Bands Meet Part2 AKA The gig

************************************A Few Days Later*****************************

"Dude, this is so freaking nerve racking." Emma comments as she plops down on the couch. They had another gig and this time the crowd was so much bigger.

Raye wheels herself into the room followed by Shannon and Jeff. She looked nervous and fidgety. She looks around for her bass and quickly spots, wheels over and grabs it. She plays a few chords to calm herself down. She is pale and shaking slightly, like she had not eaten.

Emma sighs and looks up at the ceiling. She was really nervous but she knew that she couldn't back down from the gig.

Raye stops playing right in the middle of practicing her part for the first song. Her hands are shaking bad. Jeff points it out to Emma.

Emma goes over and sits down next to her, so she can try to calm her down.

Raye looks at Emma and gives a faint smile. "Did they bring us any food?" Raye asks.

Emma nods her head and goes over to get some of it for her sister.

Raye took the burger from her sister and ate slowly. She looks scared. "What if I fall again?" She asks Emma between bites.

"You're not gonna fall." Emma tells her sister.

"What if I do? I don't want to be hurt like last time."

"You won't if you try to stay away from the edge." Emma says softly as she stands up.

Raye finishes her burger and sips her water. "We could put tape on the stage, so I know where I can't go with my chair."

Emma, Jeff and Shannon all nod their heads in agreement.

Raye eats another two burgers before going back to practice. "What songs are we doing again?"

"Uh, we're gonna start with Animal I've Become, then were gonna do Rooftops. We're gonna play the song I wrote next and the last one will be Ghost Of You." Emma says from where she was sitting by her guitar.

"Sounds good to me. What about you guys?" Raye asked Jeff and Shannon.

"Yeah that sounds good. I know you guys are obsessed with My Chemical Romance." Jeff says as he grins. Shannon laughs and nods his head.

Raye, Emma, Shannon and Jeff practice till it was their time to go up. Raye hesitates right at the edge where some fans can see her. She is scared she will fall off again.

Emma walks over to the microphone and smiles slightly. She was still nervous but she was trying not to show it.

Shannon points Raye out to Emma. Raye hasn't moved. Shannon suggests getting the crowd involved to get Raye out here.

Emma nods her head and tries to think of something.

Raye is frozen in place with fear. She blinks as Shannon gets the crowd to chant her name.

Emma smiles at her and chants Raye's name too.

Raye slowly rolls onto the stage. She is surprised the crowd is cheering for her.

Emma smiles brightly when her sister comes out.

Raye smiles and looks at her band mates. She gives a nod to show she is ok now.

Jeff and Shannon nods their heads and Emma's smile gets brighter.

Raye,Emma, Jeff and Shannon start to play. Raye bobs her head to the rhythm contentedly.

Emma smiles when they start. Then she starts singing after the short intro.

_I can't escape this hell_  
_So many times I've tried_  
_But I'm still caged inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal, this animal_

Raye smiles as she and Shannon throw spare guitar picks into the crowd as they played. Raye's braided hair came undone as she head banged to the song.

Emma smiled at her sister because she had saw what she was doing out of the corner of her eye.

_I can't escape myself_  
_So many times I've lied_  
_But there's still rage inside_  
_Somebody get me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

Raye and Shannon keep playing as Jeff quieted down for the next part.

_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal, this animal_  
_This animal_

Emma repeated that for a few seconds before she started singing again while the band joined back in with full force.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_  
_No one will ever change this animal I have become_  
_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal!_  
_This animal I have become_

Emma nearly laughed with excitement when the song was over.

Raye claps in excitement and looks at Shannon and Jeff. She loved playing her bass. She had even named it Lucky Star for good luck.

Shannon and Jeff grinned back at her. They were happy to see that Emma and Raye were having fun.

Raye downs half a bottle of water and smiles. She loved making people happy. She checks the brakes on her chair before the start of the next song.

The music started and Emma smiled slightly.

_When our time is up_  
_when our lives are done_  
_will we say we've had our fun?_

_Will we make a mark this time?_  
_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_everybody scream your heart out._  
_This is all we got now_  
_everybody scream your heart out._

Raye joins in after a minute. Shannon plays the keyboard with ease as they play.

_All the love I've met_  
_I have no regrets_  
_If it all ends now, I'm set_

_Will we make a mark this time?_  
_Will we always say we tried?_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_everybody scream your heart out._  
_This is all we got now_  
_everybody scream your heart out._

Emma stopped singing and then the band broke out into a instrumental part.

Raye pants softly as she plays. She getting worn down and her wrist is hurting. The doc had told her to lay off till next week, but Raye had to play the gig.

Emma was so busy with playing the lead guitar and singing that she didn't see how worn out her sister was getting.

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_(Wait until the bombs drop)_  
_This is all we got now_  
_(Scream until your heart stops)_  
_Never gonna regret_  
_(Watching every sunset)_  
_We'll listen to your heartbeat_  
_(All the love that we found)_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_(Wait until the bombs drop)_  
_This is all we got now_  
_(Scream until your heart stops)_  
_Never gonna regret_  
_(Watching every sunset)_  
_We'll listen to your heartbeat_  
_(All the love that we found)_

_Scream your heart out_  
_Scream your heart out_  
_Scream your heart out_  
_Scream your_

_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_Standing on the rooftops_  
_Everybody scream your heart out._  
_This is all we got now_  
_Everybody scream your_

Emma let out a big breath of air and smiled when they finished.

Raye whimpers and holds her wrist. She downs some more water and throws away the bottle. She tries to keep her pain to herself as she massages her wrist.

"Whoo! Well that was fun wasn't it?" Emma asked laughing.

The crowd cheers in excitement. They chant for more. A small group of five men watch from the back of the room, watching with interest at the band.

Emma laughs. "Don't worry, we're not done yet."

Raye takes the mic from her sis. "Its funny, the doc told me to not play because my wrist was hurt. But you know what? I don't give a shit. I came anyway just to make you all happy. So screw off Doc!" Raye laughs and gives the mic back.

Emma laughs when she gets the microphone back. "Well said. Anyway, this next song is really special to me. And you guys won't recognize it because I wrote it myself." She smiles at the crowd.

Raye, Emma, Shannon and Jeff start to play the intro to the song.

Emma smiled before she started singing.

_You think you know it all_  
_Just wait and see how you got it, got it wrong yeah_  
_The days are dead and gone_  
_Where you can push and pull me along_  
_No, no more_

_I'll push harder_  
_Don't you bother_  
_Try your best you can't destroy me_  
_I'll go farther_  
_I'll get stronger_  
_What I got, you can't control_

_You say I'm breaking again_  
_This time I won't even bend_  
_Not giving in_  
_I'm indestructible_  
_You say you're under my skin_  
_I'm not even listening_  
_You'll never win_  
_I'm indestructible_

Raye plays on, but every so often she would miss a note due to her wrist hurting. She keeps playing to hide her mistakes. She hopes no one notices.

Emma is so into the song that she doesn't even notice anything. Jeff and Shannon didn't seem to notice it either.

_Try to ruin everything_  
_But I'm not letting you get to, get to me_  
_Here's what I guarantee_  
_Eventually you'll be weakening (your weakening)_

_Cause I'll push harder_  
_Don't you bother_  
_Try your best you can't destroy me_  
_I'll go farther_  
_I'll get stronger_  
_What I got, you can't control_  
_No!_

_You say I'm breaking again_  
_This time I won't even bend_  
_Not giving in_  
_I'm indestructible_  
_You say you're under my skin_  
_I'm not even listening_  
_You'll never win_  
_I'm indestructible_

While Emma sang, she thought about her evil foster parents and how they had tried to break her and Raye without actually succeeding fully in the plan.

Raye was playing her best. Her eyes show her pain, but her face doesn't show emotion. The five guys in the back nod to one another and make their way to the front.

Emma doesn't notice this and neither does anyone else on stage because she was so into the song.

_Here we go, look in my eyes_  
_Here we go, I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Come a little closer and see what's keeping me alive_  
_Give it up, without a doubt_  
_Give it up, you're going down_  
_Don't you see that you can't mess with me_

_I'll push harder_  
_Don't you bother_  
_Try your best you can't destroy me_  
_I'll go farther_  
_I'll get stronger_  
_What I got you can't control_

_I'll push harder_  
_Don't you bother_  
_Try your best you can't destroy me_  
_I'll go farther_  
_I'll get stronger_  
_What I got you can't control_  
_No!_

_You say I'm breaking again_  
_This time I won't even bend_  
_Not giving in_  
_I'm indestructible_  
_You say you're under my skin_  
_I'm not even listening_  
_You'll never win_  
_I'm indestructible_

_You say I'm breaking again_  
_This time I won't even bend_  
_Not giving in_  
_I'm indestructible_  
_You say you're under my skin_  
_I'm not even listening_  
_You'll never win_  
_I'm indestructible_

When they finally finished with the music, Emma was smiling and panting because she was so excited to finally get to sing that song to people.

Raye rolls over to Emma. "I can't take it anymore sis. My wrist is killing me and I am exhausted." Said Raye.

"Damn." Emma says as she covers up the microphone. She didn't want anyone else to hear it.

"What do we do? I am lead bass and our last song needs it." Raye said as Jeff and Shannon come over.

Emma quickly tells them what the problem is because they had confused looks on their faces because they didn't know why they weren't playing the song yet.

Raye blinks as she hears someone from the front of the crowd clear their throat. She looks over and nearly faints. "Em, look who is in the front row."

Emma looks over and nearly screams. "Holy crap." She says as she giggles. "What are they doing here?"

"No idea. Ask them if they want up on stage." Said Raye.

"Why do I have to?" Emma asked, suddenly nervous.

"Because, if I go over there, I will fall off stage again."

"Jeff, go ask them." Emma says as she turns to her brother.

Jeff sighs and grumbles something about them ganging up on him. He invites the other guys on stage. The leader singer walks over to Emma and Raye. "You guys alright?" He asked.

Emma is speechless because he was her favorite singer but she manages a silent nod.

"Then why have you guys stop playing?" Asked the lead singers brother. The crowd is going nuts.

"Um..." Emma said as she turned to look at Raye. She couldn't think of anything coherent to say because she was still speechless.

"I can't play, my wrist hurts too much and I am getting sleepy." Raye said softly.

"Mikey." The lead singer says, turning towards his brother. "You should play."

"Why me Gerard? I don't even know if she plays bass or regular guitar." Said Mikey. Ray and Frank just listen.

"She plays bass." Emma says, speaking up for her sister. She finally got over the speechlessness.

"What song where you guys going to do next?" Mikey asks after Gerard finally talks him into it.

"The Ghost Of You." Emma says sheepishly.

Mikey nods and looks at Raye. She hands over her bass after making Mikey promise to take care of it.

"Mind if I sing with you?" Gerard asks Emma as Ray and Frank take Raye to sit in the front row.

"No, I don't mind." Emma says calmly as she smiles; but in reality she was jumping up and down like a little kid during Christmas on the inside.

Gerard nods and smiles. Shannon and Mikey start off the song with their part.

Emma is nearly bursting with excitement at the prospect of even getting to sing with Gerard Way. She smiles as he starts the song off.

_I never_  
_Said I'd lie in wait forever_  
_If I died_  
_We'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_  
_But she could try_

He stops singing and then she sings the chorus.

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home, never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever ever_

She could see Gerard smiling at her from the corner of her eye.

Mikey is smiling too. Ray and Raye are trying to keep Frank from rushing on stage to glomp Gerard.

Gerard picks up again with the singing.

_Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?_  
_And I remember now_  
_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_  
_She dies_

Emma joins in and they both sing the chorus part.

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home, never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_  
_Never coming home, never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

The band quiets down and Emma sings with Gerard singing the last part before the band comes back in at full force

_If I fall_  
_If I fall_  
_(Down)_

The band plays their solo together.

After they were finished, Emma and Gerard finished singing the song together.

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are never coming home, never coming home_  
_Never coming home, never coming home_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_  
_Never coming home, never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_for all the ghosts that are never gonna_

The crowd roars its approval. Frank finally breaks free of the Ray duo and glomps Gerard on stage.

Emma laughs loudly when Frank does that.

Frank pushes over an amp by mistake and cause it to over load the system.

It overloads and it makes the microphone kind of spark. Emma had just happened to being holding it when that happened and when she felt the spark, she quickly pulled her hand back.

"Shit." She cussed as she waved her hand around a little bit.

Gerard looks at Emma as he got up. "You alright?"

"Yeah I should be but it hurts like a bitch." Emma says with a look of pain on her face.

Gerard gently takes her hand to see how bad the damage is.

Emma winches slightly but she doesn't say anything.

"Lets get you backstage so we can tend the burns." He tells Ray to wheel Raye to the band's room. He then takes Em there.

Once they were backstage, they went to get her burns checked. "This is Frank's fault." Emma comments.

Everyone nods and watches as Raye chases Frank around in her chair. She had a fly swatter in her hands.

Emma smiled slightly, happy her sister was chasing him around. Her hand still hurt though, so she hadn't managed to make a full blown one.

Frank runs by the room with Raye hot on his heels. A second later a crash was heard.

Emma looked up with a confused look and gets up to go check on her sister. Mikey, Gerard and Ray follow her.

Raye had chased Frank and had taken a corner too sharply. Her chair was on its side and Raye was on the floor with a laughing Frank poking her.

Emma looked at them with a confused expression on her face. Then she looked at her sister, waiting to see what she would do.

"Help me up so I can kill him." Grunted Raye as she glares at Frank.

"You can't kill Frank, Raye." Emma laughed.

"Why not Em? Help me back to my chair." Raye said, batting Franks hand away.

"Because if you kill him then MCR would have to find someone to replace him. Then I don't think they would be as good." Emma says. She forgot that they were standing behind her.

Raye chuckles as Gerard clears his throat behind Emma.

Emma's face gets red as a tomato and she smiled sheepishly. She was really embarrassed and she wanted to hide from everyone.

Frank helps Raye into her chair and wheels her into the dressing room with everyone following. Raye is parked next to the couch and Emma sits next to her. Emma is still blushing red like a tomato.

Raye stares at Frank. Gerard, not liking the awkward silence in the room, clears his throat."So, how long have you guys been a band?" He asked.

"Only for a few months." Emma says as her face slowly loses the red color from earlier.

"You guys up for touring with a real band? Asked Frank. He has a smirk on his face till Gerard hits him with a pillow.

Emma laughs at the look on Gerard's face. Then she looks at the others for confirmation.

Raye nods to Emma and looks at Shannon and Jeff. "What do you guys think?"

Jeff nods his head and so does Shannon. "Yeah, I think we should do it. It could be good for us. We could get more exposure that way." Jeff commented.

Raye smiles, "We just have to tell Matt and our record label."

Emma nods her head in agreement.

"Not it for telling Matt." Raye, Shannon and Jeff said.

"Why do I have to tell him?" Whined Emma.

"Because we said so." Shan, Jeff and Raye say together.

"Oh I love you guys too." Emma says sarcastically as she gets up off the couch to look for Matt.

She finds him by the back door after a few minutes.

"There you are. Where are Raye and the others?"

"They're all in the dressing room backstage." Said Emma.

"Everything okay?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah. Um, actually Gerard and the guys want us to go on tour with them." Emma tells him as they walk towards the dressing room.

"Let me makes some calls and we will see."He said as he pulled out his cell and started to dial.

"Kay." She says and walks back into the dressing room where everyone was hanging out. Raye and Ray are talking about the pros and cons of a fro while Gerard and Mikey play a game of go fish. Frank was laid out in the corner farthest from the door with a fly swatter mark on his right cheek.

Emma looks confused, but doesn't say anything.

"Hey sis. Talk to Matt?" Asked Raye after a few minutes of arguing with Ray.

"Yeah." Said Emma as she nods her head with the confused look on her face.

"I got Frank back for hurting you." Raye explained simply.

"Yeah, I noticed." Emma comments as she goes over top the mini-fridge and grabs a bottle of water.

Raye and Ray go back to talking as Matt walks in with a big grin on his face. Everyone is busy with their own thing and don't notice him.

Raye, being done talking to Ray, was staring at the slowly getting up Frank. She walks over to him and pisses him full on the lips.

Emma, along with everyone else, stared at her and Frank. Emma silently laughed as she looked over to Gerard. She wanted to kiss him too but she didn't want to get him weirded out.

Jeff looks over at Emma and slides his cell phone out of his pocket. He texts her, 'You like Gerard don't you?'

'What? No.' Emma texts back.

'Yes you do. I can tell.' He texts back.

'I don't like him Jeff.' Emma could see that he was starting to get protective and she didn't like it.

'I saw how you looked at him. Admit it.' He texted back.

'I don't like him. You just think I do.'

'The way you stare at him. Don't lie Emma'

'OMG! Fine, I like him. You happy now?' Emma typed furiously.

'Yes' He typed back with a smirk, Raye and Gerard are smiling to.

"What did you do?" Emma asks as she turned to look at her brother.

"Forwarded your last text." Jeff said, the smirk not leaving his face.

"I'm going to friggen kill you." Emma say as she glares at him.

Jeff, Raye and Gerard are laughing as Emma rolls her eyes and goes to rummage through her bag, mumbling something about stupid brothers.

Matt clears his throat to get their attention. He still has a smirk on his face. "I just got off the phone with your label. As of right now, Holy Omega is now touring with My Chemical Romance!" He said excitedly.

There is a few seconds of silence before everyone cheers.

***************Author's note***************************

*poke head in* It safe?

*Pokes in head too* Yeah, I think so.

*Walks in slowly* Seems safe enough. Man it took us a long time to get here.

Yeah well that's cuz we got school and I have my story to work on.

I know. It sucks to.*Spots candy bar on the floor and tries to grab it only to be caught in ankle rope trap.* HELP!

*Laughs* Okay, well this in WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps!

*hangs upside down with a scowl on my face* This is Heartbreak Girl, hanging out for now. Untill later chapters.

**********Additional note from Heartbreak Girl*************

I am sorry about the lateness of the chap. The reason it is spilit in two because it was very long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


	22. Old Friends and New Beginnings

Chapter 22:

Old Friends and New Beginnings.

"Are we there yet?" Raye asked as she sat in the middle of the van. Her and the rest of the band were on their way to another gig.

"No, we're not there yet." Matt responds from the front seat where he is driving. This was the third time in an hour she had asked him that.

Raye sighs and fidgets. She looks around to see Shannon is sleeping and Jeff is in his own world. She looks around for Emma.

Emma was sitting next to her with her ear buds in. She was pretty nervous about the gig because they were going to be doing more songs than they normally do and this club was well known to famous people.

"You ok, Em?" Raye asks after nudging her to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. What if I mess up?" Emma asks as she pulls the ear buds out of her ears.

"You won't. At least Frank isn't here to shock you again." Raye says with a laugh.

Emma grins back at her, remembering what happened.

"Your hand better?" Raye asks.

"Yeah, it is now. It might have a slight scar though." Emma tells her.

Raye nods and flexes her wrist.

Emma looked up at Matt, knowing better than to ask him if they were there yet.

Raye hands Emma a black permanent marker and points to Shannon with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Emma smiles and takes it before crawling over the seat where Shannon was sleeping.

Shannon remains asleep. He had spent most of the night packing the van.

Jeff looks over at his sister and notices the gleam in her eyes. He grins when he sees the marker in her hand.

Raye and Jeff encourage Emma silently so Shan won't wake up.

Emma grins at them both before starting to draw on Shannon's face.

Jeff and Raye laugh silently.

Shannon moves a little, which causes Emma to make a line on his forehead. She sees this and holds in laughter.

Raye and Jeff hold in laughs too.

Emma finishes it and quickly crawls back over to where she was sitting before. She hands the marker back to her sister before pulling her phone out.

Raye smiles as Emma takes the picture. Raye quickly hides the marker.

Emma looks at the picture after she takes it. She laughs out loud, which wakes Shannon up.

"Waz going on? Why are you all laughing? He asked sleepily.

Emma smiled from ear to ear as she showed her sister the picture.

Raye laughs and Shannon tries to grab the phone.

Emma pulls it away with a Cheshire-like grin. She didn't want him to see it.

"Give it Emma." Shannon says.

"No." Emma says with a laugh as she messes with her lip ring. She had just gotten it pierced about a week ago along with her nose.

Raye had gotten a matching lip ring. Shannon keeps trying to get the phone.

Emma laughs and hides behind Jeff. She can see Matt grinning at them from the front seat.

Shannon continues to chase Emma around the van. Jeff unbuckles himself to help Emma when Matt swerves to avoid a car and Jeff ends up on Raye's lap in a suggestive way.

Emma sees this and stares at them before she starts laughing her ass off, making it very easy for Shannon to reach over and grab the phone so he could see the picture that she took.

Shannon stares at the picture and glares at Emma with a 'you-are-so-dead' look. Jeff quickly gets back in his seat.

Emma grins sheepishly before quickly snatching her phone out of Shannon's hand and going back to her seat, making sure that she is as far away from him as possible.

Shannon starts to think of how to get her back.

"Okay, well now I'm officially bored. I wish we were at the next city already." Emma comments.

"We will be there soon. We just crossed state lines." Matt said.

"I wonder what the crowd will be like when we get there." Emma says, thinking out loud.

"Hopefully not too crazy." Said Raye.

Emma nods her head in agreement as she looks out the window. The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

Emma nods her head in agreement as she looks out the window. The rest of the car ride is spent in comfortable silence.

Near the end of it, Raye looked uncomfortable. She had been put on meds because she had been having an upset stomach lately. She hadn't taken them yet.

No one seemed to notice it because of the fact that Shannon and Jeff were both asleep, Emma was daydreaming about Gerard and Matt was driving.

Raye looks around and holds her stomach. She had been takeing a liquid medicine. She lets out a soft whimper.

Matt looks up and see's the look of pain on his sister's face. "What's wrong? Did you take your medicine?" He asks her

"I forgot." She whimpers.

"Emma!" Matt says, trying to get her attention.

"What?" Emma asks when they get her attention.

"Meds." Raye whimpers softly.

Emma nods her head and hands them over

Raye takes them and relaxes after a few minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Emma asks as she stretches."

"Yes." Said Matt. He parks the van.

"Thank god." Emma says as she gets out. She was starting to go crazy sitting down all the time like that.

"Someone get me out." Said Raye. She was in her chair locked in the van.

Emma grins and tells Shannon to get her while she helps Jeff get stuff out of the van

Shannon nods and unhooks Raye. He wheels her to the dressing room.

A couple of hours later, they had everything set up on the stage and they had already practiced. Now they were just waiting for the show to start backstage in their dressing room

Raye had decided to paint her face to make herself looks like a vampire. She was into stuff like that.

"How do I look?"

"Amazing." Emma says as she looks over at her and smiles. "How do I look?" She asks as she twirls around. She was wearing a pair of ripped leggings with one of her many mini skirts and a black one shoulder top. Her hair was slightly curly and up in a ponytail.

"Awesome sis." Raye said and sneezes. "How long do my meds last?"

Emma shrugs her shoulders from where she is putting her black heels on.

"Want me to do your face like mine?"

"No. I was going to put some fangs in though."

"What about you and Shan, Jeff?"

"We're just going to stay like this. People will be paying more attention to you guys and the music anyway." Jeff says

"Come on. You guys need to look the part." Said Raye.

"We're fine Raye." Shannon laughs

"Please let me." She whimpers and does the puppy pout.

"Whatever you're wanting to do, you don't have time. You guys have to be on stage." Matt says as he walks into the room. Emma nods her had and quickly puts her fake vampire fangs in

Raye slides hers in to and wheels herself to the stage. She waits for the lights to go out before wheeling herself to her spot.

Emma walks up to the microphone and smiles when she see's how many people are there.

Raye hisses into her mic as the lights come up. "It's so bright." She was acting her part.

Emma grins at everyone showing her fangs. Just then the music starts, nearly scaring the audience.

_Check it out, goin' out on the late night_  
_Lookin' tight, feelin' nice, it's a cock fight_  
_I can tell, I just know that it's goin' down tonight_

_At the door we don't wait 'cause we know them_  
_At the bar, six shots, just beginnin'_  
_That's when dickhead put his hands on me, but you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

Jeff plays with Emma. Shannon and Raye join in around the third verse.

_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck_  
_Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck_  
_Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one, uh buh-bye!_

_Listen up it's just not happenin'_  
_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_  
_Just let me have my fun tonight, a'ight?_

Jeff continues to play with Emma, with Shannon and Raye jumping in when needed.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

After this there was a short instrumental break.

Raye shows no emotion during this whole performance. It was part of her character.

_You're in the corner with your boys, you bet 'em five bucks_  
_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_  
_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_  
_So quit spillin' your drinks on me, yeah_

_You know who you are_  
_High-fivin', talkin' shit_  
_But you're going home alone, aren't ya?_

Emma nearly laughed after she did that part, but she held it in.

_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just give me the money_  
_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_  
_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_  
_Just stop and take a second_  
_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_'Cause you know it's over_  
_Before it began_  
_Keep your drink just__ give me__ the money_  
_It's just u + ur hand tonight_

After the song was over, Emma grinned at the audience.

"Must we show emotions to these humans Emma? They aren't like us." Hissed Raye over the mic. She was playing her vampire act well.

"I don't know about you, but I don't get why you're so worried about showing emotions Raye. It would help us blend in." Emma says with a grin.

"Who wants to blend in? Shoot, we where meant to stand out." Raye growls and shows her fangs. "I bet anyone of these mortals would love to become one of us."

"That doesn't mean we're going to actually turn them though." Emma laughs as she starts playing the music with Jeff and the others joining in.

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy_  
_One look puts the rhythm in my hand_  
_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
_I see what's goin' down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_  
_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_  
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Raye bobs her head to the song as they play. Her face still showed no emotion. Two men in the back of the room were watching her and Emma.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
_Every action in this world will__ bear__ a consequence_  
_If you wade around forever you will surely drown_  
_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_  
_Say you're right again, heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt_  
_She said, I finally had enough_  
_Face down in the dirt she said, This doesn't hurt_  
_She said, I finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_  
_It's coming round again_

As Emma was signing, she was thinking about all the crap that Seth had put her through when they were dating

Raye was thinking of their time with their foster parents. Rage shone in her eyes.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_  
_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end_  
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt she says, This doesn't hurt_  
_She says, I finally had enough_

Raye looks at Emma. "Do you have anything to drink dear sister? I haven't had anything is such a long time." The backstage crew had made some cool aid bottles with cherry cool aid so it looked like blood.

"Throw me one." Emma says as she looks back at her.

Raye takes a couple from the runner and throws one to Emma. Raye chugs hers a bit, letting some drip off her chin. "Ah, this is good" She seemed to purr.

Emma shakes her head and grins at her sister and drinks some of her stuff before getting ready to do another song.

Raye gets ready to. She curses as she breaks a string. She quickly replaces and then tunes it with a smirk.

Emma grins before nodding her head at Jeff, who was going to sing with her during this song. He nodded back at her and they started.

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop_  
_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_  
_Taken far from my safety, the picture's there_  
_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?_

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop_  
_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_  
_Taken far from my safety, the picture's there_  
_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?_

_There's a place so dark you can't see the end_  
_Skies cock back and shock that which can't defend_  
_The rain then sends dripping, acidic questions, forcefully_  
_The power of suggestion, then with the eyes shut_

_Looking through the rust and rot and dust_  
_A small spot of light floods the floor_  
_And pours over the rusted world of pretend_  
_And the eyes ease open and it's dark again_

Raye plays right along with everyone. She still shows no emotion though, but inside she loving how the crowd was eating this up.

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop_  
_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_  
_Taken far from my safety, the picture's there_  
_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?_

_In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up_  
_The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up_

After this, Jeff took over for a two verses singing/rapping

_Moving all around, screaming of the ups and downs_  
_Pollution manifested in perpetual sound the wheels go round_  
_And the sunset creeps behind street lamps_  
_Chain link and concrete_

_A little piece of paper with a picture drawn_  
_Floats on down the street till the wind is gone_  
_And the memory now is like the picture was then_  
_When the paper's crumpled up, it can't be perfect again_

Raye nods her head with the beat. The two men from earlier seemed to whisper to each other before getting up and moving to the front. The taller one made a path for the shorter man with a leather jacket.

Neither Emma or Raye seemed to notice they guys that got closer to the stage, but if they did then they would have recognized them

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop_  
_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_  
_Taken far from my safety, the picture's there_  
_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?_

_From the top to the bottom, bottom to top, I stop_  
_At the core I've forgotten, in the middle of my thoughts_  
_Taken far from my safety, the picture's there_  
_The memory won't escape me, but why should I care?_

_In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up_  
_The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up_

_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_  
_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_

Raye closes her eyes as she felt the rhythm of the song. She is absorbed into playing her base. The taller man with light brown and his smaller, shorter darker haired counter part watches the band play, especially Emma and Raye.

_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_  
_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_

_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_  
_Now you got me caught in the act, you bring the thought back_  
_I'm telling you that, I see it right through you_

_In the memory you'll find me, eyes burning up_  
_The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up_  
_In the memory, you will find me, eyes burning up_  
_The darkness holding me tightly, until the sun rises up_

Emma finishes the song off and grins like a Cheshire cat before bending down and grabbing her bottle of "blood". Then she looked over at Raye and smiled brightly.

Raye smirks and raises her bottle in a toast before drinking some. She looks at the cheering audience with a sneer and spits the fake "Blood" at them. "Don't cheer for us mortals." She hissed. This was the point where Emma and Raye would get into an argument.

"Raye, shut up would you." Emma commands with an evil look on her face. She of course was faking it and so was Raye but the audience didn't need to know that.

Raye hissed. "Who put you in charge? You know that leader picked me to be in charge." She said with glare. Jeff and Shannon are pretending to cower behind Jeff's drums. "Its your fault we have two mortals in our band."

"I was the second in command when the leader was around...well that was until I killed him. And I haven't shut off my emotions like you have so I at least have some compassion." Emma says smirking.

Raye glares. " Leader only picked you because you bribed him with children. Leader always taught me to be unemotional around mortals. Makes them more scared and tasty." She smirks. "I still blame you for those two mortals in our band. Its your fault our last two got killed"

"Ok, I can't deny that one but they should have know better than to piss me off. I am not very fun to be around then but of course they knew that after I sucked them dry." Emma chuckles darkly.

"Did not leave me a drop either. Had to hunt on my own. Why can't I have a mortal from the audience instead of the bottled blood?"

"We can hunt afterwards if it makes you happy but right now we have a show to worry about. I don't need you scaring everyone off." Emma says as she turns back towards the audience.

"Fine." Raye says with a smirk. She eyes some of the audience members and licks her fake fangs. She readjusts her bass.

Emma smiled at them and started to play.

_We broke up, and now I'm just waiting for you_  
_To wake up, and realize that this is all you_  
_(this is all you)_  
_And what you're putting me through_  
_(and what you're putting me through)_  
_Believe me when I say, you're gonna regret it,_  
_You'll see_

_That maybe, possibly_  
_I was the best I don't compare to the rest_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_You make me aware of everything I say and do_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_I still want you_

Raye smiles and joins in with Shannon around the second verse, only stopping for a sec with Emma before jumping back in.

_We broke up and now I'm just waiting for me_  
_To see, the real reality_  
_That what we had is only what we used to be_  
_I should've known better, I could've done better…_  
_(I should've known better)_  
_I should've known better, I could've done better…_

_And maybe, possibly_  
_I was the best I don't compare to the rest_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_You make me aware of everything I say and do_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_I still want you_

There was another short instrumental break. The two guys in the front were still staring at them, but they didn't notice.

Raye was playing the best she ever has since her wrist injury.

_I hope that one day soon_  
_You figure it out the one we hurt isn't so easy to find_  
_I hope that one day_  
_You'll wake up and I'm the only thing on your mind_  
_And you realize_

_And maybe, possibly_  
_I was the best I don't compare to the rest_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_You make me aware of everything I say and do_

The whole time Emma was singing, she was thinking about Zeke and how much he hurt her.

_And maybe, possibly_  
_I was the best I don't compare to the rest_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_You make me aware of everything_

_And maybe, possibly_  
_You were the best you don't compare to the rest_  
_And maybe, possibly_  
_I want you to be, of everything I say and do_

_And maybe, possibly_  
_You still want me too_

Raye finishes strong on the song and smirks. She loved finishing songs on the right note. The two men where still watching her and her sister. The two guys talk amongst themselves.

Emma looks over and smiles at her sister before she starts the next song.

_Now I know that I can't make you stay_  
_But where's your heart?_  
_But where's your heart?_  
_But where's your?_

_And I know there's nothing I could say_  
_To change that part_  
_To change that part_  
_To change_

Emma started to jam out on her guitar after this part, totally forgetting all her nervousness from before.

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?_  
_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_  
_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak_  
_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

Everyone joins in with Emma. Raye head banged to the music but her face still held no emotion.

_Can you see my eyes are shining bright?_  
_'Cause I'm out here on the other side_  
_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak_  
_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_  
_A love that's so demanding I get weak_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

Emma broke out into another guitar solo type thing with Jeff playing right along with her.

_These bright lights have always blinded me_  
_These bright lights have always blinded me_  
_I say_

_I see you lying next to me_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_Asleep or dead_

Raye and the band explodes back into the song. She winches as she cuts her middle finger, but she ignores it.

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_  
_'Cause I see you lying next to me_  
_(How can I see, I see you lying)_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_(How can I see, I see you lying)_  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_(How can I see, I see you lying)_  
_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_Asleep or dead!_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_  
_With words I thought I'd never speak_  
_Awake and unafraid_  
_Asleep or dead!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_(Or dead!)_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_  
_(Or dead!)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_(Or dead!)_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_  
_(Or dead!)_

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_(Or dead!)_  
_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Emma was smiling and panting slightly as the song ended. She loved doing this. It felt good making everyone else happy.

Raye quickly calls a stage hand to bring her a bandage. She bandages her middle finger and hopes no one noticed her bleed because vampires don't bleed.

No one seemed to notice it, so Raye was relieved that the next song was starting.

_Oh no, don't go changing_  
_That's what you told me from the start_  
_Thought you were something different_  
_That's when it all just fell apart_

_Like you're so perfect_  
_And I can't measure up_  
_Well, I'm not perfect_  
_Just all messed up_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
_But now I see_  
_And I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_

_'Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_'Cause she's everything_  
_Everything, I'm not_

Raye, Shannon and Jeff would start the song with Emma on vocals before Emma joins in with guitar.

_It's not like I need somebody_  
_Telling me where I should go at night_  
_Don't worry, you'll find somebody_  
_Someone to tell how to live their life_

_'Cause you're so perfect_  
_And no one measures up_  
_Yeah, all by yourself_  
_You're all messed up_

_And I was losing myself to somebody else_  
_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_

_'Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_'Cause she's everything_  
_Everything, I'm not_

Raye continues to rock out with the band. She loved playing the bass and doing it as part of a job.

_Now wait a minute because of you_  
_I never knew all the things that I had_  
_Hey don't you get it_  
_I'm not going anywhere with you tonight 'cause this is my life_

_I was losing myself to somebody else_  
_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_

_'Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_'Cause she's everything_  
_Everything, I'm not_

_But now I see_  
_I don't wanna pretend_  
_So this is the end of you and me_

_'Cause the girl that you want_  
_She was tearing us apart_  
_'Cause she's everything_  
_Everything, I'm not_

Emma grinned again because the song was finally over.

Raye gets another bottle of "Blood" and downs it fast. She sends a death glare at Shannon when he got close. He fakes fear and backs away.

Emma nearly laughs when she sees this but she holds it in, knowing that she's not supposed to laugh. She just sighs slightly as the song starts.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_  
_Barely stuttered out_  
_"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_  
_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic_  
_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_  
_Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

Raye smirks as she plays with a possessed look on her face. She looks at the people in the audience and licks her fangs.

_You always fold just before you're found out_  
_Drink up its last call_  
_Last resort_  
_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_  
_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_  
_These words are all I have so I'll write them_  
_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_  
_Dance, this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

There was another instrumental break and Emma nearly laughed again but she contained herself, not wanting to mess anything up.

Raye was eyeing the fans with a hunger in her eyes. She plays on and fidgets in her chair.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_  
_You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)_  
_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance_  
_We're falling apart to half time_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_  
_Dance this is the way they'd love_  
_If they knew how misery loved me_

Emma was having fun with the little guitar thing again.

_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_  
_Dance, Dance_

After the song was finally over, Emma finally let out a laugh of happiness.

Raye glares and Emma. "How dare you laugh for these tasty mortals."

"I'll laugh if I want to Raye. You may be my twin sister, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around." Emma says glaring back. They were just kidding of course.

"Can we get to the hunt now?" She meant she wanted to go back to the dressing room.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Emma says as the lights go out. They start to walk backstage and while they do, they can hear everyone clapping for them.

Raye is wheeled back by Shannon. The two men from the audience follow the band backstage.

"God, that was so much fun." Emma laughed as they walked. She was taking her fake vampire teeth out too.

"Yup." Said Raye as she took out hers. She shivers and looks around. "Em, we are being followed"

"What? By who?" She asks as she looks around too. "Do you think someone from the audience followed us?" Emma asks Raye.

Raye tells Shannon and Jeff to go on ahead. She waits till it is just her and Emma. "Come out. We know you are there. Who ever you are."

Emma looks around too, not really knowing what to do.

The two men come out of hiding. "Sam, Dean?" Raye says.

Emma looks at her sister in confusion, before looking back over at the guys. That's when realization hits her like a pick up truck. "Oh, my god." Emma nearly gasps.

"How do you two know our names?" Asked Sam.

"You don't remember us?" Emma asked them. _'Wait, that was a dumb question. Of course they don't remember us. We've changed since the last time they saw us.'_ She thought after she asked.

"Umm, no. Should we?" Asked Sam. Dean keeps his gun on them.

Emma sighs and shakes her head, looking at her sister for help.

"Do the names Emma and Raye-Anne ring a bell?" Said Raye in an agitated voice.

Emma puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to get to not be so agitated by them not remembering them.

Sam pushes Dean's gun down. "Emma, Raye? Is it really you? You guys have changed." Said Sam.

"Yeah. It's really us." Emma says as she nods her head and laughs slightly.

"Prove it." Said Sam.

"What make was the pistol I gave Raye two years ago?" Said Dean.

"It was a Barreta." Emma says without hesitation.

Sam smiles and walks over to Emma and hugs her. Dean is staring at Raye in her wheelchair.

Emma smiles widely and hugs Sam back. Her arms were only a little bit above his waist though because of the fact that he was so tall.

"Why are you in a wheelchair Raye?" Dean asks after putting his gun away.

"Um...it might possibly be from our foster mom." Raye says, not wanting to tell them about what happened to her.

"What happened?" said Dean and Sam together.

"She kinda kidnapped Raye and I kinda went to try and go save her, which resulted in both of us getting stuck. And then, she kinda slammed Raye up against the wall and now she's paralyzed the waist down." Emma says uncomfortably as she rubs the back of her neck.

Dean growls and Sam shifts uncomfortably.

"Please tell me she isn't around anymore." growled Dean.

"No she's not. Jeff pulled a Sweeney Todd move and slit her throat when I got out and brought them back to the place she had kept us." Emma says as she shakes her head. Memories that she didn't want to remember were coming back.

"Raye are you okay with being in that chair?" asked Dean.

"I wasn't at first but I'm fine with it now. It's just going to take some getting used to." Raye tells them.

Sam and Dean nod. "You guys really looked convincing on stage." Said Dean.

"Thanks." Emma says smiling. "It was Raye's idea."

Sam smiled at Raye and Dean gave a smirk.

******************************************Time Skip*********************************

It had been a week since the gig and seeing Sam and Dean for the first time in a year. Right at that moment, Emma was out in the living room, chillin' as she watched Beavis and Butthead.

Raye is playing chess with Shannon. Matt and Jeff where out at a gathering in town.

Emma laughed at what happened on the show and Shadow, her black kitten, jumped up on the couch where she was laying and curled up on her stomach.

Shannon and Raye yell as Rayne jumps onto the chessboard and knocks everything off.

Emma looks over where they were sitting and snickers.

Raye rolls over to Emma and moves to sit on the couch. "Do you know what happened to the lube I use to grease my wheels Em?" Asked Raye.

"I think that it's in your room somewhere." Emma tells her.

"Can you go get it for me Em?"

"Do I have to?" Emma asks her, not wanting to get up off the couch. She claimed that today was her lazy day.

"You want my wheels to get squeaky?' Raye asked.

"No but I don't want to get up either. It's my lazy day, remember?" Emma asked her twin.

Raye then looks at Shannon and pulls the puppy face he can't resist. "Please Shan?"

He grins and walks out of the room and into her bedroom.

Raye blinks and looks up as she hears a scream from her room. She moves to her wheelchair and goes to her room to find Shannon buried in her stuffed animals.

Emma follows after her sister and when she sees what position Shannon is in, she promptly bursts into laughter.

Raye laughs to before going to help Shannon. She then grabs the lube and goes back to the living room to grease her wheels.

Emma smiled and followed after her sister with Shannon trailing behind them. She was startled when he suddenly came up behind her and just randomly picked her up by her waist, causing her to squeak in surprise.

Raye watches and laughs. She liked to see Shannon mess with Emma and not her.

"Shannon!" Emma laughs, "Put me down!"

"What is the magic words shorty?" Shannon laughed.

"I'm not short, I'm fun-sized! Get it right Shannon!" Emma says jokingly.

Shannon laughed. "Still not the right words."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Emma asks hopefully, not enjoying being on his shoulders.

Shannon lets you down gently and then runs.

Emma smiles once she gets put down on the ground, gives her sister a thumbs up and then turns around and starts to chase Shannon around the house.

Raye laughs as things get thrown at Shannon in the chase. She gasps as she hears a window in the dining room shatter.

Emma hears it and immediately stops running and just freezes in fear. Sure, her, Shannon, Matt and Jeff had all goofed off like that in the house before, but they had never broken anything and she was terrified.

Raye wheels herself to the dining. Shannon had thrown a stool at Emma and had missed. "Shannon, how could you?" she asked in a dramatic tone. She looks at Emma to play along.

Emma grins at her sister, getting what she was trying to do. "Yeah, Shannon, how could you? Now we're going to get into trouble." She said, being all dramatic. Shannon just looks at them confused.

Raye sighs. "How are you going to explain this to Jeff and Matt?"

"I don't know but I had no part in it." Emma tells them.

Raye looks at Shannon and raises an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Don't look at me." Shannon says shrugging.

Raye blinks as she hears Matt and Jeff come back. "Her guys, come look what Shannon did!" she yells at Matt and Jeff.

Emma sniggers as they hear Matt and Jeff approaching the room they were in. Shannon gave Raye a 'why-are-you-blaming-me?' look.

Raye mouths to Shannon that he was the one who threw the stool.

Emma laughs lightly as Shannon throws them both a dirty look jokingly.

Raye points to the broken window when Jeff and Matt walk in. "Shannon did it"

Emma nods her head quickly, not wanting to say that he had done it by throwing stuff at her.

Raye laughs when Jeff starts to tickle Shannon.

Emma laughs along with her, thinking it was hilarious. That was, until Matt decided to be a douche-bag and start tickling her too when he knew that she was highly ticklish.

Raye laughs happily, knowing she was free from the tickling. She loved her family.

After a few minutes, after everyone had settled down and they were all sitting in the living-room with the television on, they were trying to find something to do.

Raye blinks as the mail comes through the slot. She wheels herself over and picks it up. She goes through it and her eyes go wide at one in particular. She goes over to the gang and shows them.

"Oh my god." Emma says happily as she looks at it.

*******************Author's Note********************

*pokes head in and looks around.*

Well that took forever to do didn't it?

Not my fault your computer was stupid and broke.

Shut up Heartbreakgirl. At least I have a new one and it doesn't go slow, which is good for both of us cuz now we can update faster.

Yup. Maybe now we can do multiple chaps per month.

Yeah I hope. I think we keep losing readers because we're horrible at updating.

Not my fault. You have the screwed up computer.

Okay I think we get the point. *stick tongue out* So, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps! See you soon hopefully :)

And this is your ever funny and lovable Heartbreak Girl. I have left the building.


	23. A New Threat

Chapter 22:

A new threat

Raye blinks as she looks at the letter in her hands. She looks at Emma in shock.

Emma stared back at her. The shock of it had left her speechless.

"I can not believe they left us this much money Emma." Said Raye as she held the check.

"I know...I thought they hated us." Emma says.

Raye nods dumbly and then hands the letter and check to Matt and Jeff.

They look at it for a moment, then hand it to Shannon. They couldn't even speak because of the fact that this had shocked everyone it the room.

Raye fidgets in her chair. "Now what do we do?"

Emma shrugs because she had no clue and she was still speechless.

Raye looks at Matt, Jeff and Shannon.

They all turn their heads to stare at each other, trying to figure out what to do now. They couldn't understand why the foster parents that had hated Emma and Raye for so long, just to kidnap them multiple times, would leave them so much money. It was as if they expected bad to happen to them.

Raye pets Rayne absent-mindedly. She to was at a loss for what to do. According to her foster parents lawyer, this money had been left to them.

Emma was sitting next to her and basically reading over Raye's shoulder. She knew that her sister hated it when she did that but right at that moment, they were too shell shocked and speechless to really care about what was going on around them.

"They left us money, Em." Said Raye.

"Shocking, I know; but yeah they did." Emma says nodding her head.

"What do we do with it?"

"Uh, put it in the bank maybe?" Emma says but it sounds more like a question.

"Matt can do it for us, right Matt?" Raye asks.

"Yeah." Matt says as he shakes his head.

Raye hands the check to Matt and yawns softly.

Emma stands up and stretches a bit.

"What time is it Emma?" Raye asks.

"Um," she says as she looks down at her phone. "Oh wow, it's 11:30." she says, shocked that they had really been sitting in a shocked silence for that long.

"Lets go to bed Em." Said Raye.

"Kay." She says as she goes over to tell everyone goodnight.

Raye says good night as well and goes to bed.

It had been a few weeks since Emma and Raye had received that check for all that money and they had been busy. They had ended up doing like five other gigs around pretty much everywhere that would let them and they had been having a blast. Emma was getting closer and closer to Gerard and she had talked to Sam and Dean on the phone a couple of time, as had Raye. All in all, they were having the time of their lives.

Raye had been getting closer to Frank. After a gig one night, he had asked her to be his girlfriend and Raye had said yes.

Of course, Emma was the first to find out because she had been a bad twin and she had eavesdropped on the last part of the conversation and when Raye had came back to the room, Emma had demanded to know what happened. When Raye had asked her why, Emma just stated it was because they were twins and twins tell each other everything.

Raye told Emma everything. The wheelchair bound girl was truly happy for the first time since before her accident.

Emma was beyond excited too but that was just because she couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen her this happy. Now all that needed to happen was that Gerard needed to hurry up and ask her out. She thought it would be weird if she was the one asking him out.

"You know he will ask you out sooner or later Em." Said Raye as Emma worked on her hair. Raye was going on a date with Frank that night.

"It doesn't feel like it." Emma says with a sigh.

"Have faith Emma. I did with Frank."

"Well, everyone knew that you and Frank would end up going out eventually. We could all see the way that you guys stared at each other with those weird googly eyed stares that seemed to last forever."

Raye laughs. "You two are the same way. Just stop being so stubborn."

"We are not the same way. And I'm not being stubborn either. I just think that it's weird if the girl asks the guy out instead of the other way around, that's all." Emma explains.

"Why is it weird?"

"Because it just is." Emma says shaking her head.

Raye rolls her eyes."Is my hair done yet?"

"Almost." Emma tells her. She was curling Raye's hair and then she was somehow going to put it half up and half down. Her and her sister both thought that it would look really cute.

Raye flinches when Emm pulls hard on her hair to get it up. She glares at her sis.

"Sorry."

"Sure you are." Raye says with a sly grin

"Oh be quiet you. Your lucky that I'm even fixing your hair for you in the first place." Emma says as she grins.

Raye grins back. Frank is waiting in the living room for her. "Lets make him wait more."

"Kay. Good thing I'm done then. It looks amazing." Emma says as she rolls Raye over to the mirror by the sink.

"I love it Em." Raye says.

Emma beams at her and then she lightly pushes Raye's wheelchair so that she will go out into living room where Frank was.

Raye lets Emma go first. She wanted to keep Frank waiting.

When Emma walks into the living room, she see's Frank, Matt, Jeff and Shannon all sitting there talking. When they hear someone come into the living room, they all look up, expecting to see Raye, but they see Emma instead.

"Is Raye okay?" Asked Frank.

"Yeah she's absolutely perfect." Emma says with a huge smile. Then she turns her head toward the door and signals for Raye to come out.

Raye wheels herself into the room.

Emma smiles again and looks at the guys, waiting for their reactions.

Raye watches their reactions.

They all looked slightly shocked. Since Raye was a tom-boy, they never really saw her dress up like that. But she was actually wearing a skirt for once in her life and her hair looked amazing. Frank's jaw literally almost hit the floor. Jeff raise his eyebrows at Frank's expression but said nothing and Matt and Shannon were both smiling.

"How do I look?" Said Raye.

"Beautiful." Frank smiled. Matt, Jeff and Shannon all nodded their head in agreement.

"Where we going Frankie?" Raye asks as she wheels herself over

"It's a surprise." Franks tells her with a smile on his face.

"What time do I have to be home Matt?" Asked Raye.

"Eleven at the lastest." he tells her.

Raye nods and wheels herself out after Frank. "Help me into the car Frankie?"

"Yeah." He says as he nods his head. The four of them watch as he wheels her out the door.

Raye let Frank help her into the car and buckle her in.

He walked over to the drivers side and once the car was started and everyone was buckled up, they left, leaving a smiling Emma, Jeff, Matt and Shannon in the house.

Raye and Frank chat the whole way, not noticing a black car following them at a distance.

Back at the house, Emma walks over the couch and plops down at she stretches her arms a bit. Shadow jumped up and sat down next to her.

"I think those two make a cute couple." Said Matt.

"Yeah they do." Emma replies from her spot on the couch as she reaches for the remote.

"How did you talk her into the skirt and new hairdo?" Asked Shannon and Matt.

"Well she asked me to do her hair like that. The convincing her to wear the skirt was a pain in the ass. It took hours and I had to pull the puppy dog look on her so many times. I didn't think it would work but the second I mentioned Frank's name, she caved." Emma says, thinking of Gerard when she explains it to them.

Matt, Shannon and Jeff look at each other and laugh.

"What?" Emma asks them.

"Good job." Said Shannon.

"Thanks," Emma smiles. "But honestly, I'm pretty sure that Raye would do anything for Frank and she hasn't even known him that long."

"They love each other so much." Said Jeff.

Emma nods her head in agreement, lost in her thoughts. She was mostly thinking about Gerard. That was pretty much the only thing that she thought about nowadays and it kind of irritated her to no end.

Emma's phone rings.

Emma jumps in surprise and reaches down next to her and grabs it. She answers it without looking at the caller id.

"Emma?" Came Gerard's voice.

"Gerard, hey!" Emma smiles as she sits up a little straighter on the couch. She doesn't notice Matt, Jeff and Shannon all sharing a look from where they were standing behind her.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go for lunch this Friday?" Gerard asks.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Emma says smiling like a Cheshire cat. She may have been calm on the outside, but on the inside she was squealing like a schoolgirl and jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Hold on." said Gerard as he answers another phone. Emma can hear he sounds upset as he talks to Frank.

"What?" Emma asks him.

"Frank just called. His car was broadsided."

"What? When?" Emma asks, worriedly.

"He got in a car accident just a few minutes ago. He is fine, Raye's side got hit."

"Oh my god. Is she okay?" Emma asks as she get up off the couch and makes her way over to the stairs.

"Frank says the doctors are looking over her right now." Said Gerard. "You okay?"

"I will once I know my sister is okay. We've been through way too much already. I'm not to sure how much more we're gonna be able to take before we finally crack." Emma tells him as she sits down on the stairs.

"Calm down Sugar. Want me to come over?"

"Would you? I don't really wanna be alone right now."

"Tell you brothers and friend. I will be there as soon as I can." Said Gerard.

"Kay." Emma tells him as she gets back up and walks into the living room where Jeff, Matt and Shannon are.

They where talking quietly. Jeff looks up and spots Emma looking so upset. "Whats wrong hun?"

"Frank and Raye got into a car accident." Emma tells them as she sniffles and starts to tear up.

Jeff gets up and hugs Emma while Matt takes her phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey, it's me." Gerard says from the other end.

"What happened man?" asked Matt

Gerard quickly explained what happened but he told Matt to put it on speaker because he didn't want to have to repeat it.

"What hospital are they at?" Asked Matt. Jeff was trying to calm Emma down along with Shannon.

Gerard tells him what hospital it was as he heard Emma crying in the background and he thought his heart was going to crumble right there.

"You going to meet us there?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure Emma doesn't want to be alone right now either." Gerard tells him.

"We will keep her with us. See you there." Said Matt.

"Kay." Gerard said before he hung up. What he didn't tell them is that he wanted to stay with Emma.

Matt helps Emma get ready and then they all head for the hospital.

During the car ride, Emma was sitting next to Jeff with her head on his shoulder as she had her ipod headphones in her ears. She was listening to depressing music, which wasn't really helping her mood at all, but she didn't want to talk to anyone right at that moment.

Everyone is tense as they arrive at the hospital. Frank is pacing a groove in the floor. The doctors where still checking Raye over..

Emma looks around but she doesn't see Gerard anywhere, which greatly disappointed her.

Frank hugs Emma. "Did Gerard tell you guys?" He asked.

"Yeah." Emma says as she nods her head. She was trying her hardest to not cry again.

Frank hugs her. "It will be okay."

Emma doesn't say anything. She just shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

A doctor walks over and asks for the family of Raye.

They all look up and Matt is the one that answers him.

The doc tells him Raye is fine, just a few minor cuts and bruises.

Emma sighs with relief as she wipes a few tears from her eyes, wondering where Gerard could possibly be.

"Why you on edge Em?" Asked Jeff.

"Frank, do you know where Gerard is by any chance?" Emma asks him, totally ignoring her brother's question.

"He is an hour away." Said Frank.

Emma groans and goes to sit down in the hospital chairs.

"Wanna go see Raye?" Shannon asked.

Emma nods her head and gets up again. As they walk towards Raye's room, Emma stays close to Shannon the whole time.

Raye had a bandage around her head and on her right arm. Otherwise she looked great.

"Hey twin." Emma says when she walks into the room.

"Hiya twin." Said Raye as she pulls her sister into a hug.

Emma hugs her back and when she pulls back, she smiles. "Are you okay?"

"Never better. You should see my chair though. I can't use it anymore. The frame got bent on impact"

"I guess we're just going to have another one then." Matt comments as Frank goes over to the other side of her bed.

Raye pulls Frank in for a kiss. "I want a motor-chair next time. Wheeling myself is for the birds."

"Um guys, I don't really want to see that and I'm pretty sure that Matt, Jeff and Shannon don't want to either." Emma says as she covers her eyes with her hand.

Raye and Frank laugh. She plays with his hair, love in her eyes.

Emma uncovers her eyes and smiles that them. Now she really wished that Gerard would hurry up and get there already.

Gerard sneaks up and grabs Emma from behind. "Boo"

Emma gasps in surprise and turn around and smacks his arm. "Don't do that!"

"Why not? You are cute when you gasp." Said Gerard.

Emma smiles and looks down, trying to hide her blush from him.

"You're blushing." Said Raye

"Shut up." Emma tells her, blushing even more than she was before. Everyone in the room was laughing at her, including Gerard.

************A few days later.***************

Raye sits on the couch and sighs. Her new chair had yet to come in, so she couldn't move on her own. She looks up from her book as the mail drops from the slot. "Emma mail!" She yells.

"Kay! I'm coming!" Emma yells as she runs down the stairs from her room. She had been in there looking through her videos and trying to figure out which one to put on her youtube channel but she checked on her sister every once in a while.

Raye was getting restless sitting on the couch watching TV. Matt, Jeff and Shannon had all gone out for a local radio interview. Greg Helms was supposed to be watching them, but he never showed up.

Emma walked into the room with a bunch of letters in her hands. There was a bunch of bills, some mail from some of their limited fan-base and a white envelope. It was completely blank; there was no return address on it and their address wasn't even on it either, so she wondered how it even got to their house.

"Anything interesting today Em?" Raye asks after finishing her soda.

"Kind of." Emma says as she shows her the mail.

Raye takes and opens the white envelope. She hands the note to her sister to read.

_I know that your foster parents are dead. They owed me money because of some favors that I did for them, or more specifically, Evan. Angela just went along with the little deal. All that money that they were getting from raising you, they were just sending to me. But you see, they didn't finish paying me off. The only problem with that is that, you two just conveniently got some money from Evan and Angela. That money is mine and I will stop at nothing to get it._

Raye whimpers. "What does he mean Em?"

"I don't know but how do you know what it's a guy? What if its just a really psychotic woman?" Emma asks her.

"Just a guess." Raye says softly and fidgets.

"What are we supposed to do?" Emma asks as she sits down next to her sister. "Do you think we should tell Matt and Jeff?"

"I don't know." Raye looks close to a panic attack.

"Raye, breathe." Emma tells her.

Raye keeps going on and on how she didn't want to be hurt again. Her breaths become short and raspy.

"Raye! Calm down! We can't have Matt and Jeff seeing you like this. They'll want to know what's going on."

Raye slowly got her breathing under control.

She did that just in time too because they both heard a car pull up into the driveway, so Emma quickly grabbed the letter for them up off the coffee table and ran up the stairs to her room so she could hide it.

Raye watches as Shannon, Matt and Jeff walk in. "Hi guys"

"Hey," Matt says as he looks around, "Where's your sister?"

Raye points upstairs.

"Emma!" Jeff shouts. Emma hears and comes running back down the stairs. She smiles when she sees them.

"Hey Hun." Said Jeff.

"So, what's up?" She asks them.

"Just got back. Where is Shane?" Matt asked. Shane was Greg Helms.

"Uh, he never showed up." Emma tells him as she walks over to the couch.

"What? I wonder why not?" Said Shannon.

Emma shrugged and plopped down on the couch with her phone in her hand. She had been texting Gerard pretty much nonstop since Raye and Frank had gotten into the car accident. The only time they weren't talking was when either one of them were busy or sleeping.

Raye pulls out her phone and starts to text Frank.

While they were both texting, their kittens jumped up onto their laps, wanting attention.

Raye pets Rayne gently as she texts.

It is silent in the house other than the sound of the girls typing on their cellphones or the sound of the tv playing. They were all pretty bored.

Raye blinks as she sees a flash of light. "Did you see that Em?"

"See what?" She asks when she looks up from her phone.

"There was a flash of light outside." Said Raye

"There was? I didn't see anything." Shannon comments from where he is sitting.

"I swear there was." Said Raye

"I think you're just seeing things, Raye." Emma tells her sister as she looks out the window of the house, seeing if she could see anyone or anything.

Raye sighs and goes back to her phone.

Emma looks at her sister funny before looking back down at her phone too.

*************The Next Day*****************

Raye growls as she lays on her bed. She hated being unable to move around on her own.

Emma yawns as she sits up in her bed. It was the middle of the day and she had been watching a movie but she must have dozed off. She hadn't got much sleep the night before.

Raye lets out a scream of frustration at not being able to walk anymore.

Emma stretches and jumps when she hears Raye. She turned her head towards her door and waited to see if she heard anything else.

Raye swears colorfully. She hated being stationary.

"You okay?" Emma asks as she stands in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"I hate not being able to move Em."

"Well your motor-chair is coming today. So, you must be excited."

"Yeah." Raye said with a smile.

Emma smiles back at her.

"I am hungry." said Raye

"Yeah me too." Emma laughs.

"Go make food." Said Raye.

"Why do I have to? Why can't I make Matt or Jeff do it?" Emma asks.

"Because your the only one here. The guys are out getting my chair."

"Damn." Emma says jokingly as she goes over to the kitchen.

Raye smiles.

After Emma had got out all the stuff and she had started to make the all the food, she heard the car outside, so she just decided to grab some other stuff and make everyone lunch.

Raye glares at her ceiling.

Emma nearly laughs when she hears Matt, Jeff and Shannon goofing off outside while they were trying to bring Raye's new chair into the house.

Raye giggles when she hear it to. She pretends to be asleep.

All the guys run up the driveway and barge into the house like a bunch of little kids just getting back from the first day of school. They notice that it's pretty quiet in the house.

Raye had actually fallen asleep. Her snores can be heard.

Jeff sniggers while Shannon goes to the living room and Matt walks into the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

Raye sleeps as Emma makes lunch. 'Hi shorty." Said Matt

"Ello!" Emma smiles, totally ignoring the fact that her brother just called her short.

"Whatcha making and where is Raye?" Asked Jeff.

"Lunch and Raye is in the living room on the couch." Emma tells them.

"She is asleep." Said Shannon

Emma laughs as she makes the food. "Yeah, I think she was just trying to fake it, but I guess she did actually fall asleep on us. I'm not waking her up. Just sayin" Emma tells them with a smile on her face.

Matt looks at Shannon and Jeff." Not it." He said

"I guess that means one of you two are going to have to do it then." Emma laughs

"Why me?" Said Jeff

"Because you love me and you're the awesome brother." Emma grins

"How should we wake her Shannon?" Asked Jeff

"Well, we could just go in the living room and poke her until she wakes up." Shannon says. Emma gave him a weird look. The last time he had tried to wake Raye up like that, she had beaten the crap out of him when she gotten fully awake.

"Bad idea. How about ice water?" Jeff said, forgetting last time he did that, Raye had not talk to him for a week.

"Uh, dude do you remember what happened last time you did that?" Shannon asks him.

Jeff nods sheepishly and sighs. He drags Shannon over and shoves him in the living room. He locks the door behind Shannon so he has to deal with waking Raye.

Emma laughs when she hears Shannon complaining on the other side of the door about him having to be the one that woke Raye up. No one liked facing her wrath when she was woken up. It was like torture to the rest of them.

After awhile Shannon's screams can be heard. Raye had him in a headlock and she looked pissed. A feather drifted to the floor. He had tried to tickle her awake.

"Oh my god!" Emma yelled as she laughed. She was enjoying every second of watching Shannon get picked on for trying to wake her twin out of her slumber.

Raye lets go and shoves Shannon away from her. "What do you want Pinecone? I was sleeping." she grunts and glares.

"The lunch is done smart one." Emma tells her with a chuckle.

"Can someone carry me to get some food?" Raye asks.

Emma nods her head and walks back into the kitchen to get hers and Raye's food. The guys could feed themselves.

Raye waits for Emma to come back. She glares at her useless legs in hate.

Emma walks back into the room with two plates of food in her hands. When she gets over to the couch, she hands one to her sister and then plops down on the couch next to Raye with her plate of food in her hands.

Raye eats slowly. "When is my new chair going to get here Em?"

"Oh, you guys should go get her chair." Emma says as she turns around to look at the guys.

"Matt you get it." Said Shannon and Jeff with evil smirks.

"You guys are up to something." Matt says suspiciously.

Jeff shoves Matt out the door to get my chair from the car.

"What is it with you and shoving people today?" Emma asks with a smile on her face.

Shannon and Jeff shrug.

Moments later, Matt come into the house, struggling to lift the chair into the house. "Uh, guys? A little help here?"

Jeff and Shannon help and set the chair in front of Raye.

Raye sets her plate on the table and slowly makes her way into the chair. "I like." She smirks.

"Yay!" Emma says with a smile on her face.

Raye starts to tinker with the controls and gets the chair to go in circles. She can't stop it.

"Whoa!" Emma says in surprise as she tries to get to the handles of the chair.

After a few minutes, in which Emma and Raye are bashed into the wall a few times by the chair, Raye gets control and stops it.

Emma plops down on the couch and lets out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in. She was sore from being bashed into the wall and she just kinda wanted to sleep right then at that moment.

Raye smiles. "Go take a nap sis." She says.

"I was planning on it." Emma smiles. She doesn't even bother moving either, she just kinda fell asleep on the couch.

**********Author's Note***************

Well, another chap and things are getting creepy again.

lol yeah we seem to do that quite a lot don't we Heartbreakgirl?

Yeah. Sorry for the lateness of the chap. We had everything from school work to broken laptops to deal with. *Mourns old laptop*

Wow...anyway, this would have been up earlier, but my internet malfunctioned for a few days.

Not mine after I got my new laptop. Anyway, lets hope the updates keep coming. *yawns*

lol someone's tired.

You try working at a restaurant and see if your not exhausted. *glares*

Uh, no thank you. Anywho, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps!

*Snores as a voice from nowhere talks.* Heartbreak Girl would say goodbye, but is sleeping. So on her behalf I say good bye.


	24. More Complications

Chapter 24:

More Complications

Raye giggles in her sleep. She was dreaming about swimming through a giant pond of ice cream. She look really happy.

Emma looks over at her from her spot on the floor and chuckles. She wasn't too sure what Raye was dreaming about but she was pretty sure that she didn't want to know. Knowing Raye, it was probably inappropriate. Well, that's what Emma thought anyway.

Raye goes from happy to scared in almost the blink of an eye as she slept. She had been having nightmares lately. They were always the same. Her and Emma hovering above a rocky shore and a shadowy person letting Emma fall to her death because Raye wouldn't do as the figure said.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Now she was worried. She had never seen something like that happen to Raye before.

Raye cries out for Emma as tears roll down her cheeks.

Emma stands up. Shadow made a sound of protest as he fell out of her lap but she just gave him a pointed look that clearly said 'be quiet' before she walked over to her sister. Once she got there, she started to try and wake Raye up.

Raye whimpers as she wakes up. She looks up at Emma and draws her into a tight hug. Raye is shaking every so slightly.

Emma puts her arms around her sister and hugs back just as tightly without saying a word. They were home alone because the guys were busy with something or another.

"Sis, please don't leave me." Raye whimpers softly.

"I won't leave you Raye. Ever. I promise." Emma tells her softly.

"What is for breakfast sis?" Raye asks after a few minutes. Raye ties her hair back into a ponytail.

"Um, I haven't decided yet. I'm not really that hungry though because I've been snacking on stuff but I could go make you something." Emma tells her has she runs her fingers through her long blonde hair.

Raye nods and smiles. "Can you make me one of those ham and cheese omelettes like I like? With the extra hamm and some apple juice?"

"Yeah." Emma nods with a smile on her face. Then she gets up and starts to walk into the kitchen.

Raye pulls herself it a sitting position in her bed and then moves to her chair. She wheels herself into the dining room.

While Emma was busying herself in the kitchen, Shadow, her butthead of a cat, walked up to her and started to rub up against her legs. She looked down at him and laughed. The only reason that he was doing that was because he smelled the food. Well, and he wanted attention.

Raye laughs at the sight of Shadow and Emma. Raye gently picks up Rayne and pets her. She placed the cat on her lap where Rayne curled up contently.

After a while, Emma was finished with the food and right when when was reaching up into one of the cabinets to try and grab a plate, she could have sworn that she saw someone standing in the yard. She brushed it off though. She was just being paranoid.

Raye waited at the table with Rayne on her lap. "You okay Em?" Raye asked when Emma brought the food out.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Emma lies hoping that her sister wouldn't notice.

Raye nods and digs in. She gave a small piece of ham to Rayne.

Emma smiles as she sits down next to her.

Raye eats and drinks slowly. She seemed lost in thought.

"You okay Raye?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, just wondering when our next gig is."

"I think it might be scheduled for sometime in the next few weeks."

"Maybe if Matt let us get a hold of his little red date book we can find out." Said Raye with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Emma laughs, "Does he really have one of those?"

"Yes he does. During gigs he keeps it in his pants pockets. I want to find it." Said Raye.

"Have fun with that." Emma says with a laugh and a shake of her head.

Raye finishes up her food and goes to search the house for that book.

Emma watches with a smile on her face. She was glad that ever since they had got that letter, which was only yesterday, nothing else had happened to them.

Raye grumbles as she can't find the book. She blinks as she thinks she sees someone in the front yard, but when she looks again, no one is there.

Emma doesn't see her do that because she was in the kitchen putting the dirty dishes in the sink. She was still trying to brush off the earlier incident with her thinking that someone was in the yard as her imagination.

Raye wheels herself into the living room and starts to hunt for the tv remote.

Emma walks back into the room with an amused look on her face. "Raye, you do realize that the remote is right in front of your face right?" Emma points over the couch where the remote is sitting in plain view.

Raye blushed in embarrassment and grabs the remote. She flips through the channels bored out of her mind.

"There's nothing to watch. I know. I've checked." Emma says as she plops down on the couch.

"Then what do you want to do?" Raye asks.

"I have no idea. I hate it when the guys aren't home. At least when they're here we can entertain ourselves by picking on them."

Raye nods. "We could watch one of the hardy show dvds."

"Yeah we could. Hold on. I'm gonna go grab one." Emma says then proceeds to run up the stairs. She had been watching one of them the night before in her room and had forgotten to bring it back into the livingroom.

Raye gets the dvd player setup. She is really good at the tech stuff.

Right when Emma comes back downstairs and the girls are all ready for the dvd to play, Matt, Jeff and Shannon all walk through the door.

Raye waves to them and starts the dvd. Everyone settles in to watch.

As the dvd goes on, everyone crashes but Emma.

Emma smiles at them all and turns the tv off. Since it wasn't that late, she was going to go out to the backyard and walk around for a little bit before she went to sleep.

As she walks a red van starts to follow her at a distance.

Since she was only going to be in the yard, she left her phone in the house because she was going to be outside for like two minutes tops. She really wasn't that worried even though she should have been. She didn't realize she was being followed.

The van keeps its distance till she was away from the house, then it sped up to catch up to her.

Emma stopped and turned her head when a red van speeds up and stops next to her. She raises her eyebrows at it. It wasn't every day that something like that happened to her. Actually, it had never happened to her because Matt and Jeff wouldn't let her walk on the side of any road let alone by herself.

Two big guys wear black ski masks jump out. One grabbed Emma's arms while the other put a chloroform rag over her mouth and nose.

Emma immediately starts to struggle, even before they put the rag on her mouth. She really didn't want to be kidnapped again, not after what had happened last time. Right at that point she was really regretting not bringing her cellphone with her when she decided to go for the walk. She regretted even walking out the door. Raye needed her and so did her brothers. Her last thought was her thinking about how Raye and her brothers would react when they found out she was gone. Then she blacked out.

The men stuffed her in the van and quickly drove off.

******************************Authors Note****************************

Well, that was kind of short.

I know. I apologize to the readers.

Me too but it was just a filler chapter. The next chapter should be longer.

We promise it will be longer. The plot thickens as Em gets grabbed.

Yuppers. These girls just can't seem to catch a break can they?

Not with us they can't. Maybe we should let the readers decide what happens in the search for Emma.

Yeah that could work. We like to see what the readers think and their opinions.

How about the first three reviewers get their ideas integrated into the next chap?

Yeah. That works. Don't forget to review guys!

This is Heartbreak Girl signing out. To Infinity and Beyond!

Lol and this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps.


	25. Disaster

Chapter 25:

Disaster

Raye smiles as she wakes up. She gently pets Rayne and then moves to moves to her wheelchair. She wheels herself into the living room and looks around. She calls out for her brothers, Emma or anyone in the house to find it empty. She sighs and pulls out her cell and calls Matt.

"Hello?" Matt asks when he answers the phone. He hadn't bothered to check the id when he picked it up.

"Hey Matt, where is everyone? I am all by myself here at the house." Raye said as she combs through the fridge.

"Well I don't know where Emma is but Jeff and Shannon are with me." Matt tells her.

"I am going to call Em's cell. I will call you back in a sec, okay bro?" Said Raye as she munches on Matt's stash of chocolate chip cookies.

"Kay." Matt says as he hangs up the phone.

Raye pulls up Emma's number and hits the call button. She waits for her sister to respond.

From somewhere in the house, Raye hears a phone ringing. She doesn't really think anything of it at first.

Raye goes to investigate the ringing. She mentally praised Matt for getting a chair lift built so she can get upstairs. She raises her eyebrow when she finds her sisters phone. She quickly calls Matt.

"Well, that was fast." Matt comments when he picks up his phone.

"Emma left her phone here and she isn't around." Panic was creeping into Raye's voice.

"I'm sure she's just in the back yard and forgot to bring her cell-phone with her." Matt tells her. This wouldn't be the first time that she had done that. She did it all the time.

Raye looks out Emma's window to the backyard. "I don't see her Matt." Raye had become paranoid during her times being abused and hated to be alone. She is on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure that she's just on part of Jeff's track that's hidden away from the house. When we get home, we'll look for her if she hasn't shown back up." Matt says soothingly. He didn't want to her have a panic attack.

"Can I call Shane over? I do not want to be alone." Raye asks as she fought back tears.

"Yeah. You can call him over."

Raye hangs up and calls Shane Helms.

"Hey shortie." Shane says when he answers.

"Can you come over and keep me company. No one is here." Raye says fast.

"Yeah, just give me two minutes." He says. There is the sound of things rustling around.

"Did you fall asleep under your comic collection again?" Raye asks with a soft giggle.

"Oh hush you." Shane says in a playful voice.

"I can't help it. You have more comics than I have hairs." Raye said. Shane was like a brother to her.

Shane laughs at that. "Okay, well I'm getting ready to leave my house, so I should be there in a couple of minutes."

Raye says okay and hangs up. She goes over to the stair lift and gets too close to the edge. Her wheel slips and she falls down the stairs. She swears.

Since there was no one at the house, she had to just chill there for a few minutes so that Shane could help her when he got there.

Raye glares up at the ceiling as she waited for Shane. She hated having to rely on others when she fell.

"Honey, I'm home!" Shane yells jokingly as he walks through the door. He was the one known for being a dork in their little group.

"Over here. I need help." Said Raye. She was on her back and looked severely pissed.

"Aw shortie what happened?" He asks as he walks over and begins to help her up.

"I slipped trying to get on the lift down here and I fell. Oh my back." Raye groans as she gets in her chair. She had a nice bruise on her back.

"I'd hate to tell you this shortie, but uh, you're kind of a klutz." Shane tells her as he plops down next to her.

Raye glares and shoves Shane playfully. "I know where Matt hides his cookies."

"Yeah I do too." Shane grins at her.

Raye smiles. "You are a good friend Shane. I just wish I knew where Emma went off to."

"I have no idea. But doesn't she do stuff like this all the time?" He asks her.

"Every so often, but normally she lets me know where she is going."

Shane shrugs. "Maybe you were asleep or something and she didn't want to wake you up."

Raye shrugs and flinches. "Ow"

"What?"

Raye pulls up the back of her shirt to show him the bruise on her back from the fall.

Shane sees it and winches. "Oh god, that looks painful."

Raye glares. "Nah, it feels like sunshine."

Shane rolls his eyes playfully.

Raye smiles and yawns softly.

"You should take a nap. Matt, Jeff and Shannon should be here soon." Shane tells her.

Raye snuggles up to Shane and falls asleep.

A few minutes later, the guys walk through the door of the house. They wanted to know if Emma had shown up yet.

Raye is still asleep on Shane's lap. She was face down, which is awkward.

Jeff sniggers when he sees the position that Raye is in. Matt smiles and Shannon was barely holding his laughter in.

"It is not what it looks like. She just fell asleep this way." Said Shane.

"Yeah, we know. That's why Shannon looks like he's about ready to burst open at the seams." Jeff sniggers.

Shane sighs and shows them the bruise on Raye's back. "She fell down the stairs again."

All three of the guys winch at how bad it looks. Jeff looks around the room. "Where's Emma?"

Shane shrugs and Raye snores.

The guys all snigger this time.

Raye groans as she wakes up. She slowly sits herself up and waves to the guys.

They all smile and wave back. Jeff is still looking around the room, trying to figure out if Emma is there.

Emma is nowhere to be found. Raye looks tense.

"Hey, Raye, have you tried calling your sister?" Shannon asks her.

Raye nods and shows them Emma's cell phone.

"She never goes anywhere without that thing." Shannon says, pointing out the obvious.

Raye looks close to hysterics. "I want my sister." She whimpers.

"We will get her back. She knows better than to run off." Jeff says soothingly.

************Scene Change***********

Emma groaned lightly as she came too. She tried to move around but when she did this she discovered that she was in a chair with her arms and legs tied to it. She groaned again and lifted her head up from her chest. She looked around the room but it was kind of dark so she really couldn't see anything. It kind of looked like a basement from the things that she would see. There was a workbench in the corner of the room with some kind of tools on it but Emma couldn't make anything else out. It all looked like shadows to her.

"Finally the little lamb is awake." Said a voice from behind her. The man behind the voice flips on the lights and walks to where Emma can see him. He had short sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was only slightly muscular. "You owe me some money princess."

"What? I don't even know you. How could I owe you anything?" Emma asks as she squints slightly. The light was kind of bright.

"No, but your parents did. Since they are dead, I have to get the money from you." He said silkily.

"We didn't get any money from them. They didn't care about us. They weren't even our real parents. I'm pretty sure they couldn't stand us." Emma says, lying about the money and hoping that he doesn't notice.

"Tsk, tsk little lamb. I know you got money. I have had people watching you two rugrats since you found your real family. Just hand over the money and I will let you go."

"The only money that we get is from the gigs that we do. And quit calling me little lamb." Emma says angrily. She was well aware she was just digging herself into a bigger rut but continuing to lie but she had too.

The man picks up a blade and runs it down Emma's arm, barely cutting it. "I can cause you great pain if you keep lying."

Emma glares at him.

"You need to be more truthful lamb. I can order my boys to go get that useless sister of yours and make her feel the pain." Said the man.

"You stay away from my sister. I swear if you touch a hair on her head I will make you wish you were never born!" Emma snarled. She was very protective of her twin.

"Then hand over the money lamb." He said, studying the blade in his hand.

"There is no freaking money! Why won't you just believe me?" Emma asks him, close to hysterics.

"I told you. I have had men watching both of you. I know you have my money"

Emma sniffled slightly. "So what, are you stalking us now or what? Because we don't have the money. And you would know that if you had been watching us. We got rid of it."

"Where did it go lamb?" The man asks.

"We gave it to charity. We didn't want anything to do with the money because it belonged to those devil people we called parents." Emma says firmly, lying right through her teeth.

The man watches Emma. "Why don't I believe you?" He said, running the blade along her arm. It barely cut.

"Maybe 'cause you're an idiot." Emma tells him

The man slaps Emma. "Brat."

Emma's head snapped to the side with the force that he slapped her but as she turned her head back to look at him, she was glaring.

"You will give me the money, or no freedom for the little lamb." Sneered the man

"I'm not giving you anything." Emma sneered right back.

"Fine, then have fun down here." The man said and goes to leave.

Emma waiting until she knew he was gone and then she sniffled. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her family and Shane and Shannon. She wanted to go home.

***********Scene Change***********

Raye sighs and fidgets in her chair. She was worried for Emma.

Matt saw her fidgeting and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"What if she's hurt? I have to save her." Raye whimpers. She was a nervous mess with her sister gone.

Matt tightens his arm around her shoulders slightly, not really knowing what to tell her.

Raye tries to wheel herself to the door. She wanted to go looking for Em before the cops got there.

"Raye, where are you going?" Jeff asks her as he walks into the room.

"To find my sis." Raye said as she goes to open the front door.

"Um, no you're not." Jeff tells her as he walks over to her.

"And why not?" Raye snaps.

"Because the cops are going to be here and they can look for her." Matt says from his spot across the room.

Raye pouts as Jeff wheels her back in the room and puts her brakes on.

They all sit there for a few more minutes before they hear car doors shutting outside. None of them make any attempt to get up though.

"Matt, door." Said Raye. She was tense.

"Kay." Matt says as he goes and answers it, letting the cops in.

Raye lets Matt talk. She inched towards the door to go find her sis.

"Raye." Jeff says warningly.

Ray pouts and goes back to her spot. She let her brothers be questioned first, then it was her turn.

The cops asked her a bunch of questions about her sister and what they had been doing. You know the usual questions, but it was starting to get to her because she wanted Emma back.

Raye just seems more agitated after the questions. She goes to her room and sits on her bed, hugging the bear Em had given her from their last gig. Em had won it from a vending machine.

Matt and Jeff send the police away and then share a look. They were honestly confused on what to do. They wanted Emma back just as much as Raye did but they didn't want her to get hurt if she somehow managed to sneak past them to look for her sister.

Raye plays on her bass angrily. She wanted her sister back. To her, it wasn't fair that Emma had been kidnapped.

**********************************Authors Note**********************************

*Shakes head* Well that took forever.

Well mostly because I had graduation and then looking for a job is killing me. Believe it or not, writing is not my job. It is just a hobby at most. What about you Angel?

Well, remember I've had to try and get my temps and get a job too, both of which I have not done yet lol. I've been too busy sitting on my ass and reading :;)

I just hope our loyal readers are still there. I once again say I am sorry about the lateness of this chapter.

Yes, I'm saying sorry about that too. So, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps!

This is your ever job hopeful Heartbreak Girl. I have left the building


	26. A Dark Spiral

Chapter 26:

A Dark Spiral

Emma lost track of time since she had been down in the basement, so she had no idea how long she had been gone or if Raye and the others had even noticed she was gone yet, but to say she was terrified was a major understatement. All she really wanted to do was just be by her sister's side while they watched Matt and Jeff do something incredibly stupid.

The man walks down into the room. "Hello Lamb. Have you considered giving me the money you owe me yet? You just hand over the money and I will let you go, easy as that." He said.

I haven't had to consider anything because we don't have the money!" Emma tells him with a glare. She was determined to keep to that story and not waver from it. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Raye got hurt again.

"I guess you do want your sister to be harmed. We could have her here in a separate room." He said in a taunting voice.

"You put one slimy finger on my sister and I swear I will kill you myself." Emma practically snarls. She's very protective of Raye.

"Then admit you have the money." He snaps.

"No, because we don't have it." Emma lies again, but her heart is beating so loudly in her chest that she's afraid that the kidnapper is going to hear it.

"Then where did it go? The sooner we get the money you owe us, the sooner you get to go free lamb." He sneered.

"I don't know where the stupid money that you so desperately want is. We never saw it because our foster parents hated us."

"Don't lie to me. I have had my men watch you. I know you have my money."

"Oh, so you're a stalker now are you?" Emma asks sarcastically. It's her defense mechanism. That way people couldn't tell that she was scared out of her mind.

He pulls a sandwich from his pocket, knowing she hadn't eaten in awhile. "Hungry?" He sneers.

"No." Emma says stubbornly. She didn't trust him. For all she knew, he could have drugged the food.

"Ah but your stomach tells me otherwise." He said as her stomach growled for the food. "I know you want it."

"Well, I'm not taking it." Emma says as she looks at anything in the room but him.

He makes her look at him. "Fine starve. I was trying to be nice." He said and tossed the wrapped sandwich at her feet and heads for the stairs.

_'Kidnappers are never nice. I'm not naive.'_ Emma thinks to herself as she glares at his retreating back.

He locks the door behind him. He knew sooner or later she would have to eat and then the truth drug would take effect.

Emma shakes her head and looks down at the sandwich. In truth, she was starving but she was not going to do anything stupid, like eat any of the food that he gave her. She knew better than that.

The man ignored her for awhile. He wanted her to suffer down there on her own.

***********Scene Change***************

Raye stares out the window, worry on her face.

It had been a couple of hours since the cops had been there and she had been in her room the whole time. The only time she came out was the few times she had to go to the bathroom. She wouldn't talk to Matt and Jeff either. She had been totally silent.

She had taken to staring out the window of her room, hoping Emma would just walk home. She looks up as Jeff walked in with a plate of spaghetti that he made. She hadn't been eating much either.

Jeff gives her a look of worry as he puts the plate down on the table that was sitting in her room.

Ray eats a few bites but that was it. She looked so sad.

Jeff sits down on her bed. He had been wanting to talk to Raye but every time he tried, she either ignored him or just gave him a sad look.

Raye looks at her bass and she let a tear fall.

Jeff sees it and sighs sadly. He wasn't sure what to talk to her about now.

Raye moves herself to his lap and clings to him. She starts to cry.

Jeff wraps his arms around her and just holds her. He can feel her tears soaking through his shirt but he doesn't mind. He just gently rubs her back.

She sniffles as she cries. "I want Em back." She whispers.

"Yeah well all do." Jeff says softly.

"Make her come back." Raye says as she sobs.

"Me and Matt are doing everything we can to make her come back home hun."

Raye nods and cling to Jeff. "God if I could walk I would go find her."

"Me and Matt wouldn't let you. We can't lose either one of you." Jeff tells her firmly.

"You know I am tough Jeff." said raye.

"And we know that too. But we will find Emma. I swear it." Jeff tells her.

Raye nods and clings to her brother. She was taking Em being gone hard.

Jeff hugs his sister, wishing that Emma was there.

"Jeff, why do bad things keep happening to us?"

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Bad things just happen to good people I guess."

"It is not fair." Snapped Raye.

"I know it's not." Jeff says soothingly.

Raye hugs the bear Em got her. It seemed she drew a lot of comfort from it.

Jeff lets her grab it before he sighs sadly and starts to stand up as he stretches.

Raye watches him, staying silent.

"If you want to talk, you know both me and Matt will be there for you. But you have to come to us. We can't read your mind." Jeff says gently before he walks out of the room.

Raye gets in her wheelchair and goes back to looking out her window.  
*****************************Scene Change*******************************

Emma had been staring at the sandwich for the past hour it felt like but in reality it had only been about 10 minutes. She was really tense but she wasn't going to relax until she got home and saw Raye and her brothers again.

A couple of men talk into the room. One of them ties a piece of cloth around her right arm. He ties it tight and feels for a vein as the other guy fills a needle with an amber colored substance.

Emma immediately begins to struggle. She already knew what they were trying to do to her and she really didn't want it to happen. Emma already knew that it was very addictive and once you started you wouldn't be able to stop on your own. She didn't want her family or Gerard to see her like that but she couldn't break free from the men that were holding her.

The second man smirks" This will help you relax." He said and injected her with the drug. He unties the cloth and watches her.

Emma started to feel the effects almost immediately. Since it was the first time that she had done it, although it wasn't by her own free will, she felt like she was floating. She started to image that she was safe and sound with her family and didn't have a care in the world. She giggles slightly at that thought. She just started to talk gibberish too, which was apparently funny to her because she kept laughing.

The first man freed her hands and gave her the sandwich. "Eat you must be hungry"

Emma giggled and looked up at him. "What?" She asked with a smile on her face. Her eyelids were halfway shut but she was wide awake.

"Eat." He said in a commanding tone.

"You're funny looking." Emma says before she proceeds to laugh her ass off.

He shoves the sandwich in her mouth. He had orders to make sure she ate and was relaxed.

Emma chokes a little bit before slowly chewing on the sandwich that had been shoved in her mouth.

He makes sure she eats all of it. "Feel better?" He asked

Emma nods her head with a goofy smile on her face.

The men head upstairs and not long after the main kidnapper comes down. "Ready to tell where the money is Emma?"

Emma nods her head.

"Well tell me where it is." He said gruffly.

"It's at my house." Emma tells him. The drug had already begun to take effect.

"Where in the house? Keep being a good girl and tell me."

"Matt put it in the safe that we have hidden away in the house."

"Good girl. For that I will release your arms and legs but you must stay down here." He said and undid the rest of the straps. He chains her ankle to the wall. "To make sure you don't run off."

Emma didn't say anything as she watched him. She was going to be pretty much out of it for a while because of the drugs that he had given her.

The man heads upstairs and locks the door. He pulls out his cell and calls Matt's house.

"Hello?" Matt questions quickly. He hadn't even bothered to check the caller I.D before he had picked up the phone.

"Mr. Hardy I presume. I know you miss your dear Emma. Well lets arrange a trade. My money for her safety."

"Who are you? Where's my sister?" Matt demands.

"Tsk Tsk Mr. Hardy. Your sister is fine. Just give me my money and she will be returned."

Matt glares at air for a minute, "Fine, where do you want to meet at?"

"Tomorrow in the back lot of Wal Mart and 5 pm. Make sure to have our money." He said.

"Fine. Make sure you have my sister in one piece." Matt sneers.

"I will." He said and hangs up. One of his goons heads downstairs to check on Emma.

He finds her just sitting there staring at the ceiling muttering to herself. Every once in awhile she would laugh. She ignored him when he walked into the room; it was like she hadn't even heard him in the first place.

"Hey, you okay?" He snaps.

Emma doesn't answer him, she just continues to sit there and do what she was doing when he walked in.

He starts to beat her. "Answer me bitch!"

Emma cries out in pain but she doesn't answer him.

He beats her senseless and goes back upstairs.

"What were you just doing downstairs?" The main kidnapper asked him with a stern look on his face.

"Just checking on the prisoner." He said with a shrug.

"If you did anything to mess this up, don't doubt for one second that I'll give you any mercy." The main kidnapper warns him.

He nods and sits the the main guy goes down to check on Emma.

When he sees the condition that she's in, he gets pissed and storms back upstairs, "Just checking on the prisoner my ass!"

The goon shrugs. "She didn't answer me and I lost my temper"

"Of course she didn't answer you, you dumbass! Now do you realize how hard it's going to be to get the money and get away once they see the condition she's in?!"

"Put make makeup on her and she will be fine." He said.

The main guy gives him a deadly glare and smacks him upside the head as hard as he can when he walks by him. "We don't have any makeup in the house moron!" He says loudly as he walks out of the room.

"You could get some." He said. "Or give her pain pills."

"I'm giving her the pain pills. I'm a grown man. I would look dumb getting makeup."

He nods and the main guy comes down stairs. "Emma do you want something for the pain?"

Emma just nods her head.

The man gives her some pain pills and water. "Here"

Emma raises her arm slowly and takes the stuff from him. She's aware of him watching her as she takes the pills that he gave her.

"That should help with the pain." He said. "You should get some rest."

"Kay," Emma mumbles. She didn't even question what he had given her because she couldn't think straight.

He heads back upstairs and locks the door.

***********Scene Change********************

Raye sighs as she wheels herself into the kitchen for some food. She still did not look happy.

She really wanted her sister to be back with her and their brothers but so far, the cops hadn't been able to find anything that would them any clues as to where Emma was. And it was driving Raye insane with worry.

She grabs a cup of sweet tea and a peanut butter sandwich. She joins Matt in the living room to watch the news.

They were playing a report about Emma being missing. The picture that they had was a picture of her at the birthday party that everyone had thrown for them.

Raye kept her face blank, but inside she was sobbing. She just eats and drinks slowly. Her blank expression worried Matt.

He wasn't too sure about what to do about her. It seemed like the longer that Emma was gone (which had only been about a few days at the most), the more detached Raye would be. The only solution that Matt had was to get Emma back home safe and sound.

Raye finishes up her food and drink and put her plate and cup in the sink. She then goes back to her room and lays down. She sobs herself to sleep.

******************************Author's Note*******************************

Well, I'm glad that we got that finished. We haven't update in a couple of months. I think the readers were starting to get restless.

We are both to blame. I have a job now that makes me work crazy ass hours.

And I'm officially a senior in high school. Which I'm really excited about.

Enjoy that last year. It will be hectic. And I just thought of something. We started this fic when you were a freshman. Four years man.

Holy crap, I never thought of that. God, I think this is the longest I've ever worked on a story before. I normally get bored and then just stop writing.

You almost did with this story till you listened to Demi. She saved our story.

Yes so we can thank Demi Lovato for coming up with the song Skyscraper then :) Btw, it's a really good song.

Like I said, depending on the hours I am working, we might be able to do more chapters. I am so sorry for the long ass wait.

Yeah hopefully we can get them out quicker. I'm in a lot of easy classes, so that I won't be busy constantly with school.

Wait till you have a job. *Sighs* Anyway. Your reviews are much loved and wanted. It makes us feel all warm and snuggly when we read them. But not the creepy kind of warm and snuggly.

Well I gotta get my temps first. Anyway, this is WWE-Little-Angel saying peace out peeps!

And this is the ever work tired Heartbreak Girl and I have left the building.


End file.
